The Avengers
by Ghosty464
Summary: And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat! On that day, the Avengers were bornto fight the foes no single super hero could withstand!
1. Chapter 1 : Disaster

Chapter 1: Disaster

Ultron. The name itself causes dread to surge forth from the depths of the heart. A metallic monstrosity. Ultron, an incredibly powerful robot created by the hero Dr. Henry Pym to assist humanity, instead finds its calling destroying humanity.

In the world you know, Ultron continued to advance itself in power and continued its drive to wipe out organic life. And each time, the heroes known as the Avengers were there to stop his maniacal rampage.

The most recent encounter with Ultron was a truly gruesome affair. The adamantium-covered robot had just destroyed the Eastern European nation of Slorenia, annihilating the entire population. He then sent lower grade versions of himself to abduct his 'family' with the purpose of using their brain patterns as means to create a huge robotic family to take over the world. This 'family' of Ultron's consisted of: Dr. Hank Pym - creator and father, Janet Van Dyne, A.K.A The Wasp - ex-wife of Dr. Pym and surrogate mother to Ultron, Vision - synthezoid created by and son of Ultron, Simon Williams, aka Wonder Man - the organic 'brother' of The Vision and the man whose thought patterns helped create The Vision, Wanda Maximoff, aka The Scarlet Witch - ex-wife to The Vision and lover to Simon, and Eric Williams aka The Grim Reaper, villainous biological brother of Simon.

And as if those plans were not enough of an abomination, Ultron used the corpses of the Slorenian people to create a robotic army of zombie cannon fodder to slow down the Avengers, whom he knew were coming. And indeed they did!

Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Panther, and Firestar waded into the zombie nightmare only to discover they must then face an army of lower grade Ultrons. Much blood and sweat had already been spent on the robotic corpses and even more on this trial, but they would succeed only to face the prime horror, the night terror of Ultron himself.

The heroes freed their friends, Ultron's 'family', and battle ensued. As valiantly as they held the front, all the courage they mustered and all the power they wielded was just not enough. In fact, if it had not been for the timely intervention of the young hero Justice with the antarctic vibranium, disaster would have occurred. Dr. Pym took the metal and used it to dissolve Ultron completely, finally and ultimately destroying the evil robot.

In the world you know, the Avengers came out of this event triumphant and virtually unscratched, avenging the practically extinct nation of Slorenia. Dr. Henry Pym came out of the years of self doubt, anxiety, and guilt of creating such a horror. Dr. Pym was absolved.

But, this is not the world you know. This is a world that, while similar to yours, is not quite the same. It is one that diverges from these events, an altered vision, if you will, of the familiar. It is one of disaster..

Captain America wearily leans against the tunnel wall. He does not know the last time he has been so weary! To make matters worse, he is not only in this state physically, but mentally as well! 'I must not give in to despair', thinks the star-spangled Avenger. "My team is depending on me!" mumbles the exhausted man.

With an effort, he pushes off the wall and gauges his winded team. They have been through hell and back so far, and would have to delve even further into this cybernetic nightmare! As if facing off against the robotic zombies of Slorenia had not been enough, they then had battled several Ultrons, each more formidable than the last. Now, they were trudging along these tunnels, searching to free their captured friends, purchasing every step with their own blood the entire way.

Cap looks at the members of his team and feels a surge of pride; after all, he does lead the greatest team on the face of the Earth! His eyes traveling across this stellar group, they come to land on Thor, Asgardian God of Thunder, kneeling in eternal vigilance of strength and endurance, his hammer Mjorin cradled on his knee. The Asgardian has strength beyond measure and every ounce of it was needed already today, with more of it needed in the coming hours.

The Sentinel of Liberty's gaze falls on another Avenger, a gold and red armored one. Iron Man, the Golden Avenger, a technological wonder of repulsor, beams, lasers, and jet boots is using his hi-tech brain to try and find a means to circumvent the army of Ultrons. Yet the human within the mighty shell, Tony Stark - billionaire and benefactor of the Avengers, had been found wanting, according to his own thoughts. Each time he had felt they were going to avoid the murderous carbon copies, they had run into another bunch. His power cells were being depleted, his body inside the metal shell was being hammered, and his mental state had been slipping due to the stress. Yet through Cap's and the other's eyes, Iron Man had fought on and kept trying. Tony's stalwart doggedness had helped the others push on.

The Captain is proud of his two friends but he is even more so of the fiery redhead and newest Avenger, Firestar. Her powers over microwave energy had been a blessing considering the robotic menaces they had faced this day. However, after repeated uses of her power against their foes, she is exhausted, barely able to lift her head from its slumped position. In spite of her outward appearance, the fire in her eyes shows her inner strength, courage, and ability. Cap knows that with a few more years' experience she will possibly be a great leader for the Avengers.

Captain America does not have anymore time for reflection when the final member of his team, the Black Panther - T'Challa, Ruler of Wakanda, comes sprinting back from his scouting mission. T'Challa's lithe and agile form helps the African king in stealth and speed, yet he had been dealing with as much luck as Iron Man in avoiding the Ultrons.which is to say, none.

"Captain! At least 30 Ultrons are on their way!" the Panther shouts. But Captain America does not really need the warning, for he sees the glow of several red eyes and hears the pounding of metallic feet on the stone flooring. The Captain nods, raising his photonic shield, and grunting, "Avengers.assemble!"

Meanwhile, deeper in the tunnels, in a secret surveillance room in the underbelly of Slorenia, a massive bank of computers noisily works away as its master appears to gloat at the screens. In truth, the face of this villain does not gloat as you and I would think of it, for it is the horrific visage of the technological terror known as Ultron, and its face is frozen in this manner. One cannot tell by looking at him, but Ultron is very interested in what it sees.

It turns to face the captives imprisoned on the opposite wall; Dr. Henry Pym, Janet Van Dyne, The Vision, Simon Williams, Eric Williams, and Wanda Maximoff. They are each shackled down to surgical beds, each of them wearing power dampers to deactivate their powers. Cybernetic helmets that are copying their brain patterns and memories are fastened to their heads.

The metal villain walks over to a pair of helpless heroes, the synthezoid Vision and the powerful Wonder Man. Its cold computerized voice questions, "Do you know what I have discovered, my wayward son and former ally?" The two look at Ultron with a bold glare of anger. "Your brain patterns," continues Ultron, "are no longer the same." The duo look at one another in confusion. "Yes, you do not understand, do you? My son, your brain patterns have changed due to your different experiences. You and your 'simeon' brother are individuals in body and MIND now!" chortled the villain. "You are an individual, like me!"

While Ultron tells his findings to the perplexed Avengers, Dr. Henry Pym whispers to his friend and lover, Janet Van Dyne. "Janet.Janet!" Janet turns and looks at her friend and former husband with a mixture of fear and confidence; the fear at their present situation and confidence in Hank, as some know him. In the past, Hank always overcame Ultron one way or another.

"What is it, Hank?" Janet whispers back. The scientist looks deep into those eyes that encourage him; eyes that drive him on every day, eyes that he loves so dearly.and eyes that he had hurt time after time. He hesitates, but before she can ask again, he continues, "Jan, I am responsible for all of this. For Ultron. You see." Janet's eyes now flash with irritation as she interrupts him. "Not now, Hank! Not now! This is not the time for self-loathing. We all know you created Ultron! We know that! You are not responsible for."

This time it is Dr. Pym who interrupts Janet. "No, Janet, you don't understand!" he whispers in sadness. "Janet, Ultron never could have become sentient without help.from human brain patterns." He looks into those eyes that are just beginning to show understanding and horror. 'That-a-girl, Janet! You were always a bright one when you were not playing a ditzy, air-brained heiress.' thinks the proud and shamed doctor. "Yes, Janet," continues Hank, "those brain patterns are mine. My prides, jealousies, fears, and madness are all responsible for this. I am responsible for this!"

He looks at her in sadness, very sure that after this was over he would never see her again. He is surprised at the fierceness of her voice. "What about your other qualities, Henry Pym? Hmmm? What of those?" demands Janet. When Hank tries to fumble an answer, she overrides him. "No, I will tell you what happened to those. He.It chose not to use them. Like he was saying to Vision and Simon, through different experiences he is now different from you. He took a different path with his very first thought and from that point he was NOT YOU!"

He looks deeply into those strong, lovely eyes and shudders. Deep within, an anxiety, a fear, a guilt releases from strong, self-made chains of torment. She does not blame him. She does not hate him. Janet mistakes his silence for doubt. "Hank, do you understand? Hank."

"Yes I do. Thank you, Janet. And Janet, I.I.have to tell you one more thing. Janet, I." He freezes, looking into those eyes that held so much concern. 'Say it, man! Say it! For the love of all, TELL HER!' thinks the desperate man. "Hank, what." "I love you, Janet. I love you. I always have and always will. I love you, Janet Van Dyne, I love you!" He looks into her eyes and feels stronger and lighter as another internal burden is beginning to lift. He knows it will not completely lift itself unless it has the key to unlock itself; the key he so desperately needs to hear. 'Please Janet, oh please! I need to hear you say it! Please!' Hank desperately pleads with his eyes, shimmering with unshed tears.

She looks back at him with those eyes he loves so dearly, those eyes he needs so very much, those eyes that now exude newly awakened fear. And with the turning of her head away from him, he feels his burden become heavy again, a thousand times over, and drag him back down into Hades. He hangs his head and those previously unshed tears fall.

Vance Astrovich, A.K.A. Justice, hopes the Quinjet's automatic pilot knows what it is doing because he isn't too sure he knows either. For as long as he can remember, he had wanted to be an Avenger; even before he knew he was a mutant. But now that he is an Avenger, he just cannot seem to do anything right! Vance feels like he has humiliated himself in front of his heroes and fiancée, Angelica Jones, A.K.A. Firestorm, many times over.

Now he has a chance to redeem himself. He is rushing over the Atlantic to the now dead nation of Slorenia to deliver the anti-metal known as Antarctic Vibranium. This Vibranium is different from its African cousin because its sheer presence can cause metal to become brittle and even melt upon contact. That is why he has to travel with it in a plastic case; otherwise the Quinjet would be a flying pile of goo. The Antarctic Vibranium is what he needs to take out Ultron and prove to everyone once and for all that he is an Avenger. Now, if he only makes it on time!

While Ultron begins the pattern scanning on the villain known as the Grim Reaper, the Vision is using his cybernetic brain to try and gain access to the computers in the bunker. Ultron had not realized that hooking Vision to the pattern analyzer also gives him the chance for freedom.

Vision scans the protocols and electronic packets with rapidity only a synthezoid could accomplish. Although you cannot tell by his calm affect, the Vision desperately is trying to find a way to defeat his "father". His attempt leads him to accidentally accessing the bed's restraints, popping them open with a hiss.

Ultron turns to see his "son" rise from the bed, still with the power dampers and helmet attached. "Ah, I see you are as resourceful as ever, my son! I shouldn't have been so careless as to leave you hooked into the system; I should have known you would take advantage of it!" drones the metal villain with a shake of his head. Vision gives a side glance to his friends and family. He now knows the command to release the bed shackles but it is useless if they cannot use their powers. 'I need to stall Ultron until I find the correct command to free us!' thinks the Avenger as he simultaneously scans thousands of files. A plan comes to the synthetic mind.

"I know the true reason for all this madness, Ultron." states Vision coolly. Ultron chuckles, "Oh? Why not enlighten me then, son, since I have already told you the purpose." Vision steps toward Ultron and quietly speaks, "You are lonely. You are lonely and alone, terrified of never knowing your purpose, or someone who can understand you. And no matter how many humans you befriend, you still feel this way, because you are not of flesh and blood but metal and circuit. How do I know this? Because I have those same fears, and I recognize them in you."

The Vision steps closer to his silent predecessor. 'So close! Only a little more time!' thinks Vision. The two robotic creatures stand face to face, each measuring up the other. "I know all this, Ultron. And I have an alternative." Continued Vision. "Release us, Ultron. Release us and I will willingly join you. We will explore our purpose together. You, we, need not be alone again!" 'Almost.Almost' thinks Vision. "Please.Father!"

Ultron places his cold robotic hands on the Vision's synthetic shoulders in a warm, familiar grasp. "Son," begins Ultron, "What type of fool do you take me for?" Vision tries to step back as prods pop out of Ultron's fingers like claws, but is unable to as the prods sink deep into the synthetic flesh. The Vision screams "0101100111011110001!" and collapses into a convulsing mass at Ultron's feet!

"You bastard!" screams Henry Pym. Ultron chuckles as he kicks the inert Vision.  
" Don't worry, Father. I haven't forgotten you. I will deal with you after I." The monster is interrupted as one of the walls showers down in stone pebbles and dust. Standing on the opposite side, grimly glaring at Ultron, are the battle-weary Avengers! Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Panther, and Firestar have carved their way through the hellatious nightmares to face off against the ringmaster of this atrocity. Thor points his hammer Mjorin at the evil creature, "Ultron, we wish to have words with thee."

Still in the Quinjet, Vance searches for a place to land without setting down on top of the corpses. He whistles nervously as he looks at the devastation. 'Dear God, why?' silently questions the young hero. He wonders if the Nazi concentration camps were anything like this. He angrily pounds his fist against the flight console. 'It might be a different situation, but it is being caused by the same type of creature! A mad, power-hungry abomination that thinks it is better than others! If there is a hell for robots, I hope Ultron goes there quickly!' angrily thinks Justice.

Seeing no "safe" place to land, he offers an apology to the fallen and sets down the Quinjet. Using his powers, he levitates himself and the Antarctic Vibranium to the hatch, and opens it. Vance is slammed by the terrible smell of decomposing corpses. It is so vicious that he does not have a chance to hold back the urge to vomit! He empties his stomach and wretches until his nose and mind desensitized to the carnage.

'Okay.enough wasting time. Got to find the others.' thinks the brave young man. Pressing a button on a tracer he begins to follow the trail of his fellow heroes. It leads him to a cave in which a pathway of destroyed "Ultrons" go, further into the depths. "Well, I guess I just follow this path to find the others." And with that, he descends into Hell.

Captain America is calm, cool and collected as he barks his orders; "Iron Man, Firestar, flank Ultron on the left and right! Thor, take him straight on! Panther, release the prisoners!" This is second nature for the star-spangled Avenger but also for his fellow teammates. Firestar fires a powerful microwave burst at the villain as Iron Man unloads his repulsor ray on Ultron as well. On top of these powerful attacks, Thor swings and throws his mighty hammer Mjorin as well. The three-way attack knocks the metallic genocidal maniac off his feet and into the opposing wall. The masonry crumbles and buries Ultron under tons of rock.

However, the victory is short-lived, as Ultron shrugs off the heavy rubble as if it is only dust. He stands laughing, "Is that all you monkeys have? Your deaths shall be simple if that is so! Come, Avengers! Come to your death!" chuckles the murderous robot.

As Ultron laughs off the Avengers' formidable attack, the Black Panther leaps over to the prisoners to free them from their bonds. The first person he comes to is Eric Williams, better known as the villain Grim Reaper. This is a man who has attempted to kill the Avengers many times, but this does not stop the Wakandan king from freeing him. 'No man deserves to die like this!' thinks the African nobleman.

Before he can release the bound man from his final shackles, Ultron spots the diversionary tactic's goal. "Oh, no you don't, Panther! He's mine to play with!" screams the furious robot. Picking up a heavy piece of rubble, he throws it with ease at the Avenger, and with such speed that the Avenger is caught off guard.

T'challa's thoughts are running at such a fast pace it seems everything is standing still. He knows he could leap out of the way, avoiding the boulder, but that would leave the man he freed to die under the heavy stone. With no hesitation, T'challa throws the startled man aside as the rubble smashes into him with a sickening crunch. Shards of stone and metallic pieces from the surgical bed are now imbedded into the Panther's broken body, leaving him looking like a man-sized voodoo doll stuck with pins.

The Avengers, those free and shackled, cry out at this outrage in horror because T'challa is not moving. Thor's lip curls as he yells, "For thy evil done this day, I shall smite thee into Hela's Kingdom!" The heavily muscled godling throws himself at Ultron and the two begin to trade blow after mighty blow.

Since Iron Man cannot get in a clean shot, he too throws himself at Ultron. After all, with his armor he is almost as strong as Thor. The two Avengers bounce the robot between them like a ping pong ball!

While the two mightier Avengers deal with the aggressor, Captain America and Firestar go to deal with their bound and fallen friends. Cap runs to his fallen friend T'challa. 'Dear God! Be alive, just be alive!' pleads the frightened leader silently. He gets to the Panther and notices how badly his body is broken, but the good sign is that he is still breathing. "T'challa, can you hear me?" demands Cap. All he can hear is a faint mumbling, "Get.for.Avenger." Captain cradles the Black Panther's shattered body gently like a new-born babe. "What's that, T'challa?" asks the Avenger leader. The Panther's words come barely above a whisper, but Captain America feels each word go through him with the power of the Panther's unbroken spirit. "Get that metallic bastard Avenger!" Captain America nods, stands, and salutes the Panther. With that, he switches his photonic shield into a staff and joins the battle.

While this is going on, Angelica is being confronted by the Grim Reaper. Although freed from the bed and helmet, he is still shackled at his hands, leaving him clumsily thrashing about. "Get me free! I can help you if you just free me!" Angelica looks at her bound friends, but realizes she is going to need help. Using a controlled burst, she melts through the locking mechanism.

The Reaper rubs his newly freed wrists and looks longingly at the hole in the wall, his closest avenue of escape. Angelica will have none of it. She grabs the man by the collar and shook him. "An Avenger is down because he chose to save your life! I freed you when I could have left you for Ultron! Now free the others!" demands the fiery redhead. The taller man looks down at the determined young woman and glares at her. She matches him stare for stare, and finally he shakes his head and turns to help the others.

While those two are freeing the captured Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor are still battling Ultron. The three Avengers are keeping the seemingly indestructible robot on the ropes, but just barely. Captain America is quickly trying to think of some means of defeating him, but cannot figure a way past the adamantium. It does not appear as if they are doing any good at all.

Truth be told, Ultron's internal power supply is rapidly depleting due to the beating he is taking. He is trying to find a way to escape from the three Avengers, but every which way he turns there is a hammer, photonic staff, or a repulsor beam.

As Ultron is trying to escape, Firestar and the Grim Reaper are releasing the others. Eric Williams goes straight to his younger brother Simon, A.K.A. Wonder Man. Theirs is a strange relationship of love and hate. Eric grimaces and looks into his brother's eyes. Eric nods to his brother as he releases him from his shackles. Simon sits up and rubs his wrists. "Thanks, bro.Eric, I." but he is interrupted by Eric, "Not now, Simon. Your friends need you!" Simon looks over at his three friends struggling with Ultron and nods.

"Yeah Eric, you're right. Let's." begins the powerful man but stops when he sees his older brother running out of the room into the cleared out caverns. "We'll talk later, buddy." And with that, Simon Williams begins to charge up his body to become the powerful, ionic Wonder Man. He throws himself at Ultron, and hears a horrendous scream. "Simon, no!" and feels himself turn inside out.

What Simon does not know is that Firestar had released Wanda Maximoff, A.K.A. the Scarlet Witch. Wanda has the power of probability change, called hexes, making the impossible, possible. So upon being freed, Wanda casts her powerful hex at Ultron, only to see her friend and love Simon throw himself into the wake of her hex. The one thing about her power is that she has little control over the results. In fact, the only control she has is if she wants something bad to happen, it happens. And she had wanted something bad to happen to Ultron.

But instead, Simon has been the recipient. As soon as he is hit, the ionic power is ripped from him and surges into Ultron. Simon's body is wracked by severe weakness and he is unable to even keep standing. The pain is so bad that his last thought before passing out is that it is a shame he is going to die again so soon.

As Simon passes out, Ultron feels a power like he has never felt before surge through his circuitry. "Yes! Yes! Are you ready to die, Avengers?" chuckles the diabolic robot, glowing purple with ionic power. "I say to thee nay!" shouts Thor, swinging his hammer down upon the head of Ultron with a crushing blow. But the powerful strike against Ultron is met with a horrible ionic backlash! Captain America tries to swing his photonic staff at Ultron but he too confronts the same fate as Thor.

Iron Man takes this all in stride, immediately refocusing his repulsor beam to become a pump to siphon off the energy. 'This has to work.' Thinks the desperate man. And with that, Tony begins to drain off the terrible power.

As Iron Man pulls the power away, Ultron feels it. "You want the power, Avenger? Here, take it!" The ionic power flows once more from individual to individual, this time with such force that Tony's systems overload. This causes wave after wave of electrical current to pulse through his body, ravaging it, and making his amazing suit of armor a glorified paper weight. It slams into the stone floor with enough force to break the stone, badly jarring his body.

To make matters worse, Tony feels something slamming into his back so violently that he can feel it through the armor. Ending with a final, severely sharp pain in his back, he feels nothing more. He knows right away, Ultron just paralyzed him from the neck down.

As Ultron is rendering Iron Man unable to move, Vance is coming down the tunnels as fast as he can. He is surprised at the amount of damage he sees. He has already seen several Ultron duplicates and these sights seem like they will never end, even though he knows they have to eventually. What surprises Justice more is the villain the Grim Reaper had passed him in the tunnels a few minutes ago, running as if the very devils of the abyss were after him. Vance had been tempted to stop and question him, but had decided to let him go. After all, it is the Avengers who are important.

Soon the sound of combat is louder, reverberating down the tunnels, and the darkness is giving way to electrical light. 'Ah, the light at the end of the tunnel!' thinks the whimsical young man. But what he sees drives a wedge of icy fear into his heart. There is the disaster laid out before him. A bleeding, broken Black Panther feebly breathing, Vision lying on the floor motionless, and Iron Man also not moving, his armor so badly dented in the back that whatever lay inside has to be in great pain. He also sees a bewildered Scarlet Witch cradling an unconscious human Wonder Man, and Captain America, Firestar, Thor and the Wasp desperately keeping back a rampaging, cackling Ultron as a gape-mouthed Dr. Pym stares at the results of the battle in shock.

Without even thinking, Justice redirects his telekinesis at Ultron, lifting the robot in the air and dropping the encased Antarctic Vibranium to the floor. "You're not hurting anyone else, Ultron!" the young hero shouts. You can tell that using his power is straining him, causing sweat to flow down his face. With a gasp, his power and will gives out and he drops the villain, releasing him to continue his rampage!

Ultron charges at his newest threat, needing to take out the telekinetic Justice before he has the strength to imprison him again. Metal feet stamp across the stone floor, leaving the young man looking at his death, for he no longer has the strength to move. As Ultron's fist comes down in a vicious killing blow, Vance hears a voice scream, "No!" and he is thrown out of the way at the last moment. The next thing he hears is a sickening crunch, a falling body, and two screams; one the Wasp's and the other Ultron's!

Vance looks over and sees Ultron picking up Dr. Pym gently, Ultron screaming with great anguish, "No Father! No! You were not supposed to die this way! You were to die last! Oh, Father! Oh, Father!" That is when Vance notices, Dr. Pym's face has been caved in upon contact, making it unrecognizable. Henry Pym has sacrificed himself to save another Avenger.

"You bastard!" cried an enraged Wasp. "You let him go! You have no right to touch him!" sobbed Janet as she flies at Ultron, firing her wasp stings. Ultron merely flicks his wrist, swatting her away. "I have every right, Mother! He was my father and I loved him!" stated the cold voice of Ultron.

Janet lands hard beside Justice, reverting to her normal size, and by the encased Antarctic Vibranium. "Loved him?!!? You killed him!!! You always wanted to kill him! That is not love!" sobs the woman.

"Of course it is love. It is the ultimate love, for I wished to have what my father had, and I wanted him to see that I had the strength to seize it. That was why he should have died last. But alas, it is not to be." says the metal monster as he cradles the object of his 'love.'

The other Avengers look on in horror, their strength sapped at this tragic loss. Justice sees in their eyes the anguish but also the fight drains out of them. 'How can we stop Ultron now?' he thinks. He looks over at Janet, sobbing and trying to pick herself up to attack again, when he sees the container of Antarctic Vibranium. "Ms. Van Dyne! The container! Open it!" yells Vance. She looks over at him in confusion. "Open it! What's inside can destroy Ultron!"

Realization dawns on her and Ultron at the same time as both dove for the container. But, Janet gets to it first. She savagely rips open the top and pulls out an unobtrusive black rod that would appear to be harmless if it were not for the fact that Ultron is thrown back by an invisible wave that emitted from it. "It's Antarctic Vibranium, the anti-metal!" shouts Justice in triumph. "It has the power to dissolve even the toughest metals; Even adamantium!" Janet looks at the rod she holds in her hand and then around her. The shackles of the room are already melting. Ultron turns to run, but with a savage look in her eyes, Janet leaps at the fleeing robot's back.

Ultron screams as the contact of the anti-metal melts a huge gaping hole in his back. Hit after hit, more of Ultron dissolves; an arm here, a leg there! "Mother! No! Please, for Father's sake!" pleads Ultron but is never able to finish as Janet punches the rod through his head, caving it in. "I told you not to call him that!" screams the enraged woman. Again and again her fists raise and fall, striking her enemy until all that is left is nothing more than a silvery puddle. Even then, she continues to beat her fists down, until her hands are bleeding from striking the stone floor.

Janet finally drops the Antarctic Vibranium. She turns and crawls to her fallen friend, not even having the strength to rise. She cradles his cold body in her warm arms and shelters his broken face to hers. Ultron is no more, but at such a horrible price. The Avengers that could stand do so behind Janet in silent mourning, watching as her tears and his blood mingles into the cracked stone flooring.


	2. Chapter 2 : Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

It was a beautiful day in New York City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, children were playing and laughing, and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was just beautiful. And it was all wrong! Janet Van Dyne, also known as the Wasp, was looking out her bedroom window at Avengers' Mansion, observing the moment.

Today was to be the funeral for her best friend, lover, and former husband Dr. Henry Pym. Hank, as his friends called him, had died in a bone-crushing blow to the face in an attempt to protect one of the newest and youngest Avengers, Justice. The blow had been delivered by on of the Avengers' greatest enemies, Ultron.

Ultron had been created by Dr. Pym himself, using his own brain waves to grant Ultron sentience. And almost from the first moment of consciencousness, the robot had a desire to destroy Hank and the Avengers. Ultron continued to evolve himself, upgrading to complete his grisly task. And each time the computerized menace tried, Hank and the Avengers beat him back with little consequence.

But this time was different. Ultron was different. Instead of going after the Avengers first, he killed off the small nation of Slorenia, made their fresh corpses into cyborg zombies, and allowed the Avengers to come to him. Of course that was after Ultron sent clones of himself to kidnap several of the Avengers personally connected to the metal monstrosity, namely herself, Hank, Wonder Man, Vision, and the Scarlet Witch. Oh, and the villain Grim Reaper for good measure.

The remaining Avengers fought valiantly and proudly, first through the zombies, then the Ultron clones, and finally Ultron himself. It was a hard battle, one with many dangers, but the Avengers won again! But this time the victory was more bitter then sweet; this time the Avengers suffered a mighty blow: the Black Panther A.K.A. T'challa and Iron Man A.K.A. Tony Stark, were both crippled by Ultron, the Vision was damaged and shut down, Wonder Man A.K.A. Simon Williams lost his powers and was now completely human, and worst of all Hank Pym died saving another. Granted, Janet did destroy Ultron using the Antarctic Vibranium brought by Justice, but she felt no comfort in that.

And now, one week later, she was staring out at the beautiful day and feeling cold, empty, and that things were just not right.

"Ms. Van Dyne? Ms. Van Dyne, the others are waiting for you in the main study." A soft, kind voice said. Janet spun quickly with surprise, hope, and just a bit of fear, "Hank? Is that you." but upon turning around she saw it was Edwin Jarvis, the Avengers' faithful head butler. He had been with them since the beginning and could also be considered as a founding member.

Jarvis looked sadly down at his feet and barely whispered, "No Madame, but I wish that it was so." Janet shook her head in confusion. She could have sworn it was Hank calling her. 'No matter,' she thought to herself, 'Hank is dead and gone, never to come back.' "Sorry Jarvis. I was lost in thought. Lead on." Jarvis nodded and walked back out of the room. Janet looked once more at the beautiful, 'wrong' day and then followed Jarvis down stairs to the study.

"It's all wrong." Mumbled Iron Man. Tony Stark was in the sub basement robotics lab, halfheartedly looking over diagnostic screens. He was attempting to fix whatever was wrong with the Vision, whom was lying on a slab in the middle of the room, but had had no luck yet.

The Vision had been hurt, somehow, by Ultron, a week ago, by some type of prods forced into his neck. And whatever it was it had shut down the Vision, putting him into a robotic version of a coma.

In normal circumstances Tony would be enjoying what he was doing. But this was not normal circumstance. One of his best friends was dead, another lay before him inert. In truth, Tony would have felt more confident if Hank was beside him because Hank was a master at robotics, and even though the Vision was not technically a robot, a sythazoid in truth, Tony had no doubt that between the two of them they would have had the Vision back up and running in no time.

But that was not the only reason Tony was distracted. He could not move outside of his armor due to the damage done to him by Ultron. He had to be literally carried out of the battle zone by Thor. The Avengers had wanted him to go to the doctor but he refused, stating that once his armor was re-energized he could patch it up himself and go about normally. After all, the armor was originally produced to keep his damaged heart pumping. And furthermore he was the only one that could possibly fix the Vision now that Hank was gone.

But it has been a week in the armor and no results. For what the rest did not know as that since that day, Tony's head was in constant pain, as if to make up for the lack of feeling in his body. It makes thinking very difficult. And considering he had to consciously think of every move his armor made, that took up a lot of his train of thought.  
Tony again tried to focus on what the diagnostic screens were telling him but the letters and numbers were bleeding together in an unintelligent jumble due to the agonizing pounding between his ears. He sighed and looked over at the Vision. 'Maybe I should just call Reed Richards. He knows as much about robotics as Hank. Maybe I just need to admit that I need help!' thought the Golden Avenger. But as soon as the thought came into his head he shot it down fiercely! 'No! No, this is an Avenger matter Tony! Just concentrate. You don't need help. All I need to do now is CONCENTRATE! Plus,' thought the broken man, 'I need my two friends back!'

A beeping monitor stole what concentration he did have and with another sigh Iron Man turned it on. The sad and humble face of Jarvis stared back at Tony. "My apology for disturbing you Master Iron Man, but it is time. The others are gathered in the main study." The Golden Avenger nodded, "Thank you Jarvis. I will be up shortly. "Jarvis nodded in affirmation and then the screen went dark.

Tony turned back to the Vision and placed his armored hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will figure this out my friend; we're not losing you too!" He then took a computer cable and plugged it in the wounds of the Vision's neck and then activated the diagnostic program to run again for the umpteenth time. "I'll be back Vision. I promise." With that Tony turned out the lights and went back upstairs. All was dark and silent in the lab except for the blinking lights and beeps coming from the computers.

Captain America A.K.A. Steve Rogers, was in the main study talking to fellow Avengers. The room was packed, filled wall to wall with current and former Avengers that had come to see one of their founders laid to his final rest. And Captain America, as the Avengers' unofficial figurehead, was being swarmed by them all. Each one was offering their services, condolences, etc. Hawkeye alone offered to rejoin the team at least four times. And each time he politely thanked them for their concern, declined their help, everything was under control. Everything was all right.

But everything was not all right. In fact it was all wrong. Steve was mentally berating himself for the past week. All of the horrible things that had happened were on his watch. He felt responsible for after all he was in charge of the team, so it was his fault. At least he felt it was, and so he could not accept the generous offers of help from the others. He had to show that his Avengers team was strong enough to handle the situation.

But what was worse was that he was rapidly losing his team. T'challa was heading back to Wakanda, Africa after the funeral to seek a spiritual healing for his broken back. The Black Panther had no need for western medicines when his own native Africa could do so much more to restore his health. Steve had expected T'challa's departure actually, but he was going to miss his friend, especially now in this hard time.

He was also going to miss Simon. Simon Williams had been the powerhouse known as Wonder Man until very recently. His powers had been drained and given over to Ultron in a freak accident involving an intercepted hex bolt from the Scarlet Witch. Simon had resigned about a day after they had got back to Slorenia, saying that since he was now mortal he needed some time to think over his situation. No one wanted to say that without his super strength Simon Williams was no longer an asset but a liability. This too was not a surprise, but what was a surprise was the sudden announcement by Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, that she too was resigning. She said she too needed some time to think, and so was going to visit her brother Pietro on Genosha.

And now it left the two youngest and newest Avengers, Justice and Firestar. He slowly made his way over to the two, who were standing in one of the corners quietly talking to their friend Rage, a former Avenger and one of their fellow New Warriors. Rage extended a huge hand that engulfed the normal sized hand of the Captain. "Captain," acknowledged the black giant teenager.

Captain America shook hands as he asked "Rage, do you mind if I had a moment alone with Justice and Firestar?" Rage nodded back, "No problem Captain. Besides, I need to get back to the Warriors if you don't mind. I know I was an Avenger, but I feel that I need to stand with them today if you understand." Captain America smiled, "That I do. A soldier stands at attention with his current unit. It is fine. I am just glad you came." Rage smiled back and nodded to his two friends, "I'll be over with the Warriors guys. We will see you after the funeral. Going to be good to hang out again with you." With that the young hero made his way through the crowd to the exit.

Captain America turned to the two lovers and sighed, "So, you decided to leave?" Both Vance and Angelica looked sheepishly down at their feet. Vance cleared his throat and stammered "I.I.I'm sorry Captain. I just don't feel right being, well, I just don't think I belong anymore. Not after what I did."

Steve put his hand on Justice's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Son, look at me." Vance looked up at Captain America; his eyes shimmering from unshed tears. "Son, you did nothing wrong." Vance broke in "But if I had moved or done something Dr. Pym would still be alive!" Captain America shook his head "You don't know that Vance. It wasn't your fault. You and I both know that every time we put on these uniforms we put ourselves at risk. It is the name of the game son, and Hank knew that. You are no more responsible for his death then I." Steve stopped what he was about to say because deep down in his gut he knew that he was responsible because he was the field leader.

Steve continued before Vance could interrupt again "Vance, I want you to know that you are an Avenger and you do belong. I know you need some time off, and I recommend that you take some, but consider it as that, time off. You are an Avenger and will always belong."

Vance nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Tha..thank you Captain. I really do appreciate it." He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, looking down at his feet he mumbled "Thank you Captain. Would you excuse me now? No offense Captain but I think I will stand over with the Warriors. You coming Angel?" Angelica frowned and looked from Vance to Captain America. She finally said "I will be with you in a moment Vance. You go ahead." Vance nodded and with one final look at Captain America and around at the room, he too made his way to the exit.

Firestar turned to Steve and took his hand in hers. "Thank you for what you said to him Captain. Just give him time. It is very painful to him what happened. He does feel somewhat responsible and he will have to work that out in time.as I am sure that others will too." Angelica looked into his eyes and seemed to see what Steve was struggling with.

The Captain grunted and replied "Yes, I am sure that in time he will be alright. But what about you Angelica?" "What about me?" she asked. Captain America looked her in the eyes and shook his head "I do not say this often because I feel that an Avenger will already know this in her heart, but Angelica you are a great Avenger and will be one of the best. We really need you right now. I understand that Justice needs time, but what about you?"

Angel looked at Captain America in astonishment. With tears streaming down her face, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. In a whisper she said, "Thank you so much Captain! That does mean a lot to me, and if the circumstances were different I would say yes! But Vance needs me and I need him! I can't turn my back on him now! We will be back one day Captain! I promise!" She squeezed even harder and kissed him on the cheek.

She let go quickly and made her way through the crowd to the exit, following Vance out to where the New Warriors were standing. Captain America watched her depart. "So," he whispered to himself, "it is just 4 of us. Thor, Iron Man, Wasp, and me. Just four Avengers. Well, I guess if the Fantastic Four can make it, so can we. Only it just seems." Steve did not finish aloud but inside he felt that it was still all wrong.

Simon Williams and Wanda Maximoff sat outside on the patio, silently looking at anything but each other. Both had agreed to come outside to talk privately, but once they had gotten outside neither seemed to have anything to say. Or at least neither wanted to be the one to start.

Simon was dressed like the other Avengers, in their own personal, colorful uniforms, but it really did not fit him anymore. Physically it still was its comfortable snug cut, but that was the only way. Now Simon felt vulnerable, helpless, and like a target with it on. It was namely because of his power loss. For the last several years, when he was awake or alive to see them, he had incredible strength and invulnerability. Nothing hurt him and he could literally lift mountains. But now, he was a normal man with a normal man's strengths and weaknesses. And it terrified him. After all, he had died once as the all-powerful Wonder Man, how much easier would death be now that he was human!

And the person responsible, or at least partially, was his love Wanda. She was more then aware of how she had crippled her friend, and she felt bad about it, but she wasn't about to start experimenting on Simon with hex bolts and chaos magick to see if she could get back his ionic powers.

And there was the crux of the problem. One felt vulnerable and the other felt responsible. And both had something to say to the other but did not want to be the first.

Simon cleared his throat and finally spoke "So.You are going to do what now? Stay with the Avengers?" Wanda almost seemed startled by the sudden change from silence to speech, "Uh, no. No, I decided that I need some time off to think. I am going to go and visit Pietro in Genosha. And this is why I needed to talk to you actually Simon."

"Before you say anything Wanda, I really need to tell you something." He waited until she nodded her head. "Wanda, I would really like to go with you," Wanda began to say something but Simon continued on "but I don't think that would be a good idea. I need some time to myself. Some time to think clearly and see what I need to do now that I am.normal. I am sorry Wanda, I love you but right now I need some space."

Wanda sat back and looked at Simon in silence for what seemed like forever to him. Finally she spoke, "Simon.I know that you are upset with me for robbing you of your powers. I hope you can forgive me in the future." Simon took her hands into his and squeezed them. "I am not upset with you. Honestly. How can I be upset with the person that brought me back from the dead! It is just that I am not anxious to return to the other side. And Genosha and your brother are not exactly a good combination for a man who wants to stay alive."

He stopped when he noticed Wanda glaring at him. "I am sorry Wanda. I am just so.scared. I do not know what to think, much less say." Wanda got up and crossed over to him, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Simon, it is okay. Honestly it is. So, where are you going?" Simon shrugged, "I guess out west. I was always happy in Hollywood. I mean, I can't do what I used to. You know the super stunts and all. I guess I will see how the critics like plain old Simon Williams."

Wanda nodded and looked off in the direction of where the memorial services were to be held. "We're not going to make it are we Simon. If we are trying to be honest with one another let's be honest now. You are going to the West Coast and I am going to a small African nation. Neither of us really wants to say it but we do not really want the other person to come with us." Simon looked down at his feet as Wanda stood behind him. "Simon, I want you to know that I love you too, but maybe it is best to just let go. You are a great guy and I know that the critics are going to love you." And with one final kiss on the head, Wanda went back inside leaving Simon staring down at his feet.

Back in the study the Avengers were getting ready to proceed to the memorial service when Janet came into the room. Soon all of the conversation came to a halt as everyone turned to watch her. She paused as she entered the room, looking at one Avenger to another, Hawkeye, Hercules, Tigra, She-Hulk, as well as others. As she was scanning the room her eye fell on a newly made display case and the nameplate at the bottom. On the plate was the name Dr. Henry Pym.  
Inside the display case was various artifacts from the Ant-Man helmet to the oversized gloves of Dr. Pym's Giant Man persona. But what caught Janet's eye more then anything else was the white lab coat. It was the coat of a scientist. It was as a scientist that he started off as, and it was as a scientist that he ended his life. She placed her hand on the case and hung her head.

A red gloved hand rested on her shoulder. "I am sorry Janet. I thought that it would." Captain America was interrupted by her whisper, which was only audible do to the absolute silence in the room. "It is a good idea Captain. It is just a surprise. That is all. Please, go ahead. I will follow you out in just a moment."

Captain America nodded and motioned everyone else to leave the room. As people left they turned to see Janet standing motionless at the display case, staring at the lab frock.

When everyone had left the room, Janet opened the display and reached in. She pulled out the lab frock and hugged it to her chest. "Hank, why did you have to die?" she seemed to ask the coat. Janet then closed the case and left the room.

"Can you believe it Stretch?" asked an orange-stoned giant known as Benjamin J. Grimm A.K.A. the Thing. "Hank is gone. I am going to miss our Wednesday night poker games. He wasn't much of a bluffer, I always made a killin'!"

The man being questioned, Reed Richards, nodded "Indeed. I will miss much of our dearly departed friend. This world has lost a brilliant mind." The Fantastic Four talked quietly amongst themselves as Ben landed their Fantasacar in the heavily wooded area of Avengers Compound. They choose to land there so not to attract attention on this sad day, but it is very difficult for the Fantastic Four not to attract attention, especially when they fly around town in a flying bathtub.

As soon as the Fantasacar landed, the FF were surrounded by reporters and cameramen, snapping pictures and asking questions, such as 'Dr. Richards, can you tell us about your newest theory?' and 'Johnny Storm, are the rumors true about your dating Brittney Spears?' or 'Mrs. Richards, what would you say to young women looking to make their own way in the world without men to tell them what to do?' or 'When are you going to join the NWO Mr. Grimm?' and even questions for the smallest of the FF, Franklin Richards.

Dr. Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, stretched his arms out of his modest suit to gather the crowd's attention. "Please folks. Please. My family and I are always thankful and willing to answer your questions. But please think of your actions and what you are doing. Today is a day not about us, but our dear friend Henry Pym. Right now is not the proper place or time. Again, I ask you to think of this and desist."

The crowd of reporters and cameramen shuffled around and mumbled. Finally one of their number spoke up in a rushed apology "I am truly sorry Dr. Richards, Mrs. Richards, Mr. Storm, Mr. Grimm." She nodded and turned to go back to wait for the service. Soon the others were offering apologies and going back to the service as well.

After the last one departed and was out of earshot, Johnny spoke up in disgust "Can you believe it? A hero is being honored and all they can do is ask me about my date with Brittney?" Ben huffed in agreement. "For once Match Head you and I are in perfect agreement!"

Sue gathered Franklin into her arms as she gently addressed her brother and friend. "Remember, we all make mistakes guys. They got carried away in the moment. That is all. They have apologized about it, so let's let it go. Let us also remember who this day is about." Both Johnny and Ben sighed, "Sorry Sis," and "You're right Suzy Q!"  
Reed walked over to his wife and kissed her gently on the cheek. Putting his arm around her shoulders he addressed his family, "Come on. Let's go say goodbye."

Spider-Man was swinging over to Avengers Mansion as fast as he could. And as usual the Wall Crawler's life did not want to cooperate with his schedule! Peter, Spider-Man's real name, was supposed to be at Avengers Mansion over an hour ago because he was an official Avenger, or had been at one time. But it seemed that did not matter to the Nasty Santa Gang! Nothing more then a bunch of insane human crooks that dressed up as Santa, they weren't really a threat to Peter but they were an annoyance!

And now Spidey was running late and he didn't like it one bit. Especially considering he needed time to scout out a location to set up his camera. After all, what better way to make a buck then a few snapshots of Spider-Man at an Avenger's funeral! Heck, old JJJ would probably think that the 'webbed menace' had somehow brainwashed the Avengers to get in. Peter laughed at the lunacy of the idea, but he really did not care what Jameson thought, after all he would still purchase the pictures and the money would cover his rent!

Spider-Man stopped at the Avenger's gate and dug his badge out of the backpack he was carrying. After he found it, he flashed it at the sensors to deactivate the security and leaped over the wall. He then ran toward the back of the mansion toward the memorial site.

"Got to hurry Spidey! Need to get this camera up and get over to the funeral!" grumbled the Wall Crawler. He leapt into the trees and began to look for a good angle for his camera to be hidden from sight but still take good pictures. When he found it, he stuck the camera to the limb of the tree by some webbing and adjusted the zoom so it could pick up the pictures from a distance. Peter looked into the camera once more and saw it gave a great view of the entire site, picking up monument, dignitaries, heroes, and the temporary stage where the eulogies would be given. "Great job Petey! These pictures will pay for rent and also let get a nice steak dinner! Heck, I probably could get a baked potato with it!" Peter could already taste the meal!

His focus on his future meal was interrupted as he heard some commotion coming from below on the walkway. He lowered himself on a web line to see what was going on! What he saw made his blood boil in anger!

Janet Van Dyne was coming down the path to get to the service when two men from The Inside Dirt jumped out at her and began to berate her with horrible questions! "Ms. Van Dyne! Ms. Van Dyne! Kirk Saltze from The Inside Dirt. Isn't it true Ms. Van Dyne that your former husband, Dr. Henry Pym suffered from many mental breakdowns? That actually one of the Doctor's breakdowns actually led to the creation of Ultron? And that very Ultron went on to destroy Slorenia and its entire people! And since Dr. Pym was an Avenger wouldn't that mean that the Avengers are personally responsible for genocide? Wouldn't mean that you, Janet Van Dyne, are responsible for all those deaths? What do you say to that?" fired out the offensive reporter!

Janet, who was hugging some white coat in her arms, tried to walk around the reporter, but the cameraman stepped in front of her, blocking her way! The reporter continued, "Don't you dare try to dodge us Ms. Van Dyne! The people deserve to know!  
The poor dead souls of Slorenia demand an answer!"

That was all Spider-Man could take! With a flick of his wrist the Wall Crawler snagged the camera from the cameraman's hand, yanking it away! The two turned in surprise at the sudden turn of events and saw a very angry Spider-Man! "Hey! You have no right! That's ours!" screamed Kirk Saltze. "You give that back to us now!" Spider-Man sneered, "I have no right? You sleazes are harassing a poor woman who has done nothing but sacrifice for the world time and again! You are insulting the name of a good man for what? A story? You slugs are what give media a bad name! You want the camera back? Here, catch!" and with that Spider-Man gave the camera a mighty throw, smashing it into the ground!

"OOPS! Looks like I dropped it! Well, you know what they say about cameras and putting them together again. Oh wait. That's eggs!" mocked the super hero. The cameraman growled and rushed at Spider-Man, fists flying! Spidey easily flipped over the man, turned, and unleashed enough webbing to plaster the man to the trunk of a tree!

Suddenly his spider sense went off, warning him of danger! He turned quickly, seeing Kirk Saltze swinging his microphone at him like it was a hammer. This time Spider-Man easily caught the mic in his hand, and with a gentle squeeze turned the microphone into dust. The reporter's face paled and his jaw dropped at the display of speed and strength. And then the Inside Dirt reporter decided on the better part of valor and ran.

Or tried to run. Peter was not in the mood to let the man go so with another flick of his wrist he webbed up Kirk to another tree. Spider-Man was observing his handy work when a small delicate hand touched his wrist. He turned to see a smiling Janet. "Thank you very much Spider-Man, but I could have taken care of the likes of them. I have been doing it most of my adult life. But thanks again." Spider-Man nodded to her, "It was my pleasure. Really. It is just guys like that." He stopped, realizing he was about to say too much but Janet took it differently. "I understand Spider-Man. You have been on the media's bad side more then the good so you probably do not like reporter's much." Peter nodded his head just to let her keep on thinking what she wanted. The real reason he was mad was that scum like Kirk Saltze and his camera man was what gave legitimate media such a bad name, plus the fact of the harassment that they were giving Janet.

Spider-Man looked down in her arms and saw that the coat was a lab coat, and he was pretty sure whose coat it was. "Ms. Van Dyne, are you okay." She smiled sadly, "I am fine. Thanks for your concern Spider-Man." She looked down the path in the direction of the service. "I have to go. Are you coming?" Spidey looked over at the bound up men. "I think I better deal with this first. No telling what type of mischief they would get themselves into once the webbing wears off. I am going to dump them outside of the compound and then I will return." She nodded in agreement, "Okay Spidey. And thanks again." And with that she turned back to her sad path, disappearing around the corner.

Spider-Man gathered up the two men and deposited them on the street outside of the gate. As he turned back to go to the service Kirk Saltze gained back some of his former courage and attitude "You jerk! Jameson was right about you! You're nothing more then a menace! Wait until the Inside Dirt reports this!" Spider-Man shot back, "Yeah and your viewers will believe that as much as they believe that report you made that Elvis is nothing more then a parasitic worm from the planet Pluto. Yeah, you do that Saltze. I am sure my popularity will soar after your 'journalism'!" But before he could get back into the compound the camera man spoke up, "You just don't get it do you? That piece you destroyed was a paycheck! I could have paid my rent and took my lady out for the night! You know how hard that is? Huh?"

Spider-Man stopped and looked at the man. For what seemed an eternity the two just looked at one another. Finally Spidey spoke up "I do know. And all I can say is that I am sorry." With that he went back into the Avengers compound.

Peter slowly walked back to the site of the skirmish. Was he really so different from those men, he thought. He found the tree his camera was in and climbed up. He looked into camera, seeing the wonderful shots his camera was already getting. There was the Fantastic Four, sitting together as a family in mourning. There was the President giving his speech now that Janet had joined them on the stage. There were the Avengers honoring their lost friend.

These pictures were golden. They would do more then just make the rent and a steak dinner. These pictures could possibly even earn him some respect in the world of journalism and photography. But, he wondered, was he any different then Saltze.

Spider-Man sighed. No he was not like Saltze. He reached over to the camera and switched it off. He flipped it over and unlatched the back and with one pull, he exposed the film to the bright sunlight. Peter sighed again. "So much for rent and a steak." With that Peter made his way to the service, hoping to slip in the back without being noticed.

The services were being held in the back of the Avengers compound. And to mark the resting-place of the deceased hero sat a large monument made by the blind sculptress Alicia Masters. It was a representation of the four distinct personalities that Henry Pym was in his life. There was the small, yet resourceful Ant-Man, the arrogant Yellow Jacket, the towering Giant Man, and in the center was the scientist himself, Dr. Henry Pym. It was a beautiful, moving piece of work that made a wondrous backdrop for the ceremony that was currently going on.

An hour had passed. It was an hour of well wishing, pomp, memories, and sadness. It was an hour of dignitaries, honored guests, and heroes. Some of the most notable so far had been the President of the United States saying what an honor it had been to meet such a man as Dr. Pym; Dr. Reed Richards and Dr. Henry McCoy grieving the scientist and man the world lost; and the lone survivor of Slorenia, an Ambassador to the United States stating that Henry Pym was now an official Slorenian and would forever be mourned by them as one of their own.

But now that hour passed into the final part of the ceremony, the part that involved the eulogies of the remaining founders of the Avengers, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, and the Wasp. Thor stood up with a determined look on his face. In his powerful hand he clutched mighty Mjornor as if he was striding into battle instead of walking to a microphone. His strong body seemed as if it was ready to spring into war, but then again it always did. Once at the podium he adjusted the mic to his considerable height and placed his hammer down beside him with a heavy thump.

"'Tis difficult for me to sayth words that comfort for I being immortal doeth make it hard to comprhendth such short times you mortals do have. And that it being even more difficult when thou hath such a short time already to see it snuffed before its completion. But this man I did know and I doeth feel some of the pain thou feels for he was a friend of mine." Thor paused and looked out upon the mixed crowd of dignitaries, heroes, and media. He sighed and continued "But take heart good citizens of Midgard for Henry Pym was a warrior brave and true! Many a time he rushed into glorious battle to wage war on evil. He was brave for verily did he know his mortality better then most, yet he would not hesitate to rush to the aid of anyone. And brave warriors who die on the battlefield are taken to the Halls of Valhalla who shall then live forever in paradise! And when the Day of Ragnorrok comes Hank shalt ride forth to battle the minions of Hel!"

Thor spoke in rising fervor, his words speaking true to his own spirit. But unaware to him was that his words were having an effect on the listeners. Soon many were caught up in Thor's speech of the glory of battle and the honor of falling is said battle. Finally Thor finished by raising his hammer Mjorin over his head and bellowed "To Hank! To Valhalla where he shall live forever!" So caught up was some of the listeners that they too raised their fists to the heavens and also shouted "Valhalla!" which issued a few snickers from some in the crowd.

One of those snickering was Iron Man. He looked nervously beside him, hoping that no one heard him. If they did, however, no one made as if they had. Tony waited for Thor to take his seat before rising to go the podium. Once at the podium he made a few minor adjustments to his armor's own amplifiers, as to not cause a violent feedback in sound, and began his speech.

"I am not one that has much belief in the spiritual, being a man of science. I am not saying that the spirit does not exist and that there is not such a thing as an eternal paradise such as Heaven or Valhalla," he looked back at his friend Thor to make sure he had not insulted the man. When Thor gave a small nod to Iron Man he continued, "but I believe in another way to eternity, and that is one's accomplishments. And I can't help but believe that Hank believed in that too. Most scientists by nature believe in that so it wouldn't surprise me at all. After all Hank was responsible for the discovery of Pym Particles, making it possible to either shrink down to microscopic size or rise up to gigantic proportions. He was a master in all things robotic and had a love for all sciences. Likely to say his accomplishments will help his name live on forever, so if eternal paradise fails him, science shall not."

Tony began to continue with his speech when his headache rose to new levels of pain. The Golden Avenger clutched the podium and fought to keep from dropping to his knees in dizziness. Captain America stood and crossed over to Tony but was shrugged off gently. "I am sorry. I grieve the loss of my friend and colleague. The past days has been a tremendous pressure on.us all. And it is no wonder that it will surface today. Please forgive me if I do not continue with my speech." With that Tony turned back to his seat, thankful that his faceplate hid all signs of stress and pain so obvious in his face.

Captain America stood at the podium, looking back at Iron Man in concern. He knew something was up, that Tony was in a lot more pain than he was willing to admit to any of them. 'But if he does not want our help there is nothing I can do. At least not right now. Okay, come on Avenger, get to work!' Cap cleared his throat and began.

"I was not there the night the Avengers were founded but I have had the extreme fortune to be considered a founder of this great institution. So it was with extreme honor that I was allowed the opportunity to speak today about Henry Pym. Hank was one of those individuals in life who wore many masks, figuratively and literally. He had many sides to him, as the statue behind me shows. Hank was a good representation of mankind in general."

He pointed at the Ant-Man part of the statue. "He was the little man that was often overlooked, seen as not as important as some of the other Avengers. But I tell you now that without his presence many times the Avengers and the world would not have lived to see another day."  
Captain then pointed at image of Giant Man. "He was the strong shoulder that we put our burdens upon and that we could trust not to complain of the heavy load. He seemed bigger then life and we were glad for it. Yellow Jacket is the image of our dark sides, our arrogance and pride. But he was also a representation of our ambitions and goals."

Captain America stopped and looked at the statue of Dr. Henry Pym. Clearing his throat once again, he continued. "But what to say about the man himself? He was a soldier, and a friend. He fought bravely day in and day out, seeking no reward. When one of his fellows went down he was there to pick him or her up. We will miss him dearly." Captain America made a sharp turn and saluted the statue. "Rest in peace soldier. Rest in peace."

Once Steve had returned to his seat the last speaker, Janet Van Dyne, stood and slowly made her way to the podium. In her arms she still clutched the lab coat. At the podium she stood in silence, staring at the frock. The only sound you could hear was the sounds of breathing, birds chirping, and a soft breeze through the trees. A minute passed and then another. Just when Steve was about to stand and go to her, Janet finally broke her silence.

"I am supposed to say something about Hank to honor his memory, to show how bravely I am taking his death. But all I can think of is that today is all wrong! All the days since his death have been wrong!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. Tears of anguish but also anger. "A good man is gone. Taken from us! But look around you and see how wrong it is! Why should the sun shine when Hank is gone? The sun should hide itself in mourning; the sky should be heavy with dark clouds bearing rain, thunder, and lightning! The wind should scream in anguish! The sky should be weeping! Thunder and lightning should beat upon the earth! But it is not! It is as if the world just wants to go on when it should all stop! It should." She stopped and once again hung her head. She whispered to herself, "It should feel like I do. Dead inside. Just dead."

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up in surprise. Thor had walked up to her while she whispered to herself. "I doth not understand thy request when he is in paradise but verily shalt I honor it!" With that he raised Mjornir once more over his head and concentrated. The skies above began to lose their brightness as clouds far off to sea rushed toward land.

The mutant known as Wolverine, who was out with the heroes assembled, elbowed his tall, dark friend Storm. "Hey 'Ro, do you think you can give Goldilocks a hand there?" The ebony amazon nodded and lended her powerful mutant gift of the weather to the Norse god's attempt to darken the sky. Thor noticed the additional ease to summon the clouds and, knowing instantly the only other person present that could help him with his attempt looked at Storm in gratitude.

Soon the winds were indeed howling, threatening to blow down anything in the way. The clouds blocked the warm rays of the sun and replaced it with cold frigid drops of rain that seemed to burn the skin. The day became night as the harsh storm rushed in and only the lightning leaping from cloud to cloud gave any type of light.

The dignitaries, celebrities, and media all began to run for any type of shelter to get out of the torrential rain. However the heroes stood nobly, braving the weather to stand beside their comrade and friend.

Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor gathered around Janet as she stood clutching the coat in her trembling arms. And as the rain fell nobody noticed the tears streaking from Janet's eyes.

Elsewhere in the world, in a darkened tavern shone a television monitor. On it was a female reporter that if it were not for the hard rain making her resemble a drowned rat would have been beautiful. "Only a hour ago New York City was having a beautiful day, one for the record books. Now we have another type of record instead. Hard winds and rain just short of hurricane levels are slamming into Manhattan, but only Manhattan. And this is all due to the Avengers."

The reporter went on but was being ignored by one of the current viewers, a dark man in a hooded jacket. He stared at the screen as it showed the Avengers Mansion and mumbled to himself. His mumbling, while incoherent, was irritating one of the other patrons. "Yo, buddy! Shut the hell up!" bellowed the large drunken man.

However the dark man kept on with his mumbling. The drunk rose from his stool and stood over the mumbler. "You deaf? I said shut the." He never finished his sentence as his throat was suddenly torn out by the dark one!

The others in the bar gasped in horror as they watched the large drunken man desperately grasp his throat to stop the blood flowing out. It was all in vain for before his knees hit the floor, the drunk was dead! Upon his striking the floor, the other patrons came to their senses and began to run for any exit available.

They did not get very far before the dark man began to glow with a dark energy. Within seconds it struck out at the fleeing individuals, wrapping each within its dark embrace! At first the trapped bar goers tried to escape their bondage but the longer they were wrapped up in the glow the weaker they became. And once where healthy, plump, juicy bodies were now stood dry, desiccated corpses as their life energies pumped back to the dark man!

With a wave of his hand the energy bonds were released, dropping the brittle shells to the ground. Some were so brittle in fact that upon contact with the floor they shattered into clouds of dust, the only thing showing that there had once been a human being was the clothes piled on the floor.

The dark man went back to his stool, nursing his beer, staring at the screen, and mumbling. He ignored the corpses lying around him as if they did not exist. The reporter's image was replaced by Captain America; stating that the Avengers would make it past their tragedy and still stand strong. The dark man sneered at the image of the Sentinel of Liberty "You will not be standing much longer Avenger! All you Avengers will soon follow the way of Pym. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Falling Apart Part 1

Chapter 3: Falling Apart Part 1

Steve Rogers was in the training room, running through exercises. As a soldier he had to keep his skills at top form. The exercise session was now running into the third hour, but there seemed to be no stopping the Sentinel of Liberty. Up, down, up, down, went the weight bar. It only stopped long enough for Steve to add more weight to it. It was now up to 750 pounds.

Captain America was exhausted. For the last several weeks there always seemed to be some type of incident that was calling for the Avengers. It seemed that every low-life hood up to megalomaniac criminal wanted a piece of the Avengers. Most of the battles were pathetic, hoodlums that would not have usually been dealt with by the Avengers, usually handled by such individuals like Spiderman, Dare Devil, and the Punisher. But these were individuals that were specially looking for the Avengers. And whether they were pathetic or not it was a threat to the citizens of New York .

And it was also having a wearying effect on the remaining Avengers. Steve shook his head in frustration. His team was already showing the signs of stress. Wasp seemed more inverted, unusual for her considering her outgoing, bubbly personality. Iron Man, when not on the battlefield, was in the lab trying to fix the Vision, and completely ignoring the injury he received in battle against Ultron. He needed medical attention, but he would not seek it. The only member that did not seem stressed was the immortal Thor. Thor's body could go through months of battles and still not slow down.

'What about you Steve? What about your problem?' demanded a nagging voice in his mind. Captain America racked the weights in frustration and sat up. "No! I can do this. I am the one who lost the team and I can make it work with just the four of us." But the nagging voice continued 'Yeah, sure Steve. Whatever you say. But what about the fact that Tony is hurting bad and his response time is becoming sluggish? What about Janet who is talking more and more to herself? And what about you soldier? You're exhausted. You have had all of 3 hours of sleep in the last several days. You're not Thor you know!' he thought.

Captain America squared his shoulders and stood up. "I can do it. We can do it. And I am going to take a shower and then a nap. I could use some more sleep." And with that, Steve silenced his inner demons.

The Avenger leader had just finished his shower when one of the wall monitors came to life with the image of Jarvis the butler on the screen. "I do apologize Sir, but there has been another distress call. Seems somebody is causing a hubabaloo in Times Square , again demanding the Avengers. Do you wish me to call the Fantastic Four and see if they can answer this one?"

Captain America sighed, 'So much for the nap. I guess there is no rest for the weary.' He thought. "No Jarvis. This maniac is asking for the Avengers, he shall get the Avengers. Contact the others please."

The image of Jarvis nodded and then the screen went blank. Steve rushed into his uniform and was running to the Quinjet pad.

Janet sat in her room, staring at the lab coat of the late Dr. Henry Pym. She chastised herself for staying awake when she should be sleeping, for the last several weeks she had little or no sleep at all due to the emergencies and villains calling for the Avengers. But she knew that even if she went to sleep, she would get no rest for when her eyes closed she saw her friend Hank, lying broken in her arms. And ringing in her ears were his words 'I love you, I have always loved you.' So she refused to close her burning eyes, eyes that no longer seemed to be able to shed a tear.

The Wasp sighed and looked away from the coat, looking out the window at another beautiful day. "Why is this bothering me so bad? We were finally friends again, but nothing closer. Why?" Janet asked of herself.

"Because deep down in side, under all the bruises and black eyes, you loved me." A familiar voice stated.

Janet spun around but all she saw was the lab coat, lying on her bed. She stammered and choked "Hank? Hank, where are you?"

After not seeing anyone, Janet held her head in her hands and shook. "I'm going crazy! That is the only way to explain it, I'm going out of my mind!" moaned the bereaved superheroine. She felt like crying but no tears came.

While Janet was trying to compose herself, she heard a faint whisper in her ear. "You're not going crazy Janet, I am real and I need your help. You have always been my savior and I need you to save me now."

Janet stood frozen to the spot. How was it possible? She whispered back, "How? How do I help you?"

The voice returned, fainter then before. "Think.Janet.You.know.what.you.need.to"

The voice faded away and Janet heard another voice calling out to her, the voice of Jarvis, the very concerned butler "Madame Van Dyne? Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Janet turned to the wall monitor and questioned the butler "Did you hear him? Did you?"

Jarvis looked at her in confusion. "Heard whom Madame? When the monitor turned on I heard you calling to someone, but I could not see whom. Do you need assistance ma'am?"

Janet looked around the room one more time and then shook her head. "No Jarvis. I am fine. Is there another lunatic calling us out?"

Jarvis nodded in affirmation "Yes Madame. Master Rogers has asked that I alert you."

Janet smiled, "Consider me alert. Thank you." She pushed a button on the wall and the monitor went black about the same time the butler looked as if he was going to ask her another question. She felt sheepish for doing that to the loyal butler, but she did not have any more time to answer questions, especially those that she had no answer to. With one final look back at the lab coat, she shrunk down to Wasp size and flew out the room.

Tony Stark cursed at the computer screen as he once again received negative results concerning his attempts to reactivate the inert sythezoid, Vision. The Golden Avenger known as Iron Man was frustrated not only because of the difficulty involved in 'awakening' the artificial humanoid, but also because he had been at this particular attempt for hours and was sure it would work.

The Vision had been disabled by the cruel robot Ultron weeks before. The sythezoid had tried to convince his 'Father' and creator that he should give up his evil ways. Vision got shut down for his effort.

And ever since that day, Tony has been in the lab, working fevorously on reactivating him. But so far he had no luck. Again he thought about contacting Reed Richards for assistance, but once more pride stopped him from making the call. "No. I can do this. I can. Besides, if Captain 'Friggin' America will not call for more Avengers to help out, I certainly will not call for help either!" growled the hero, slamming his guantleted fist down on the medical table.

However, the violent action sent an equally violent shiver down his spine. He groaned in pain and gripped the table in an attempt to ride out the pain gripping his back and head. These reactions were happening more often, and were caused by Ultron. Also since the day that Ultron had deactivated the Vision and hurt Tony, he had been inside the gold and red armor. He had hoped that the Iron Man armor would help repair whatever damage he had, like it had done for him before for his heart condition, but so far all it really did was keep the worst of the pain at bay. He needed a bath and a shave, but he had time for neither considering he was working so hard on the Vision, plus if he took the armor off, there was a distinct possibility that he would not move again.

"Must.ride the pain.out." But try as he might he could not keep the darkness from swarming over him, forcing him to his knees, which sent another ripple of pain coursing through him. With that, he passed out and slammed into the floor.

Shortly after he passed out a wall monitor came on. "Master Iron Man? Hello? Anyone there?" asked a puzzled Jarvis. With a shrug of his shoulders, the monitor went black.

Thor was on top of Avenger Mansion , looking at the New Yorkers as they went about their business, holding a scroll in his hands, and wondering what was coming next. Over the last several weeks there had been multiple attacks on the Mansion and places around the world all centered on taking down the remaining Avengers. In the last several weeks the Avengers had taken down such individuals from Lullaby to Eight Ball, to gangs and villain teams like the Chain Gang and the Notorious Nines.

And if it were only a few hundred years prior he would love the combat, glorifying in the heat of the moment and the vanquishing of foes. This was something he never told his compatriots in the Avengers, for besides Hercules and the late Gilgamesh, it is not something they would understand. He knew that his friends, with their mortal lives saw battle as something less then glorious. A necessity, yes; Sometimes dirty, yes. But glorious? No, they would never see battle as glorious, at least not in this age and time.

Yes, if it were those times of old, he would not be concerned now. But it was not those times and he was concerned. For his fellow Avengers, Captain America , Iron Man, and the Wasp, were wearing down and Thor did not know what to do for them other then remain strong and be there for them.

But that was not all that bothered him. Over the last couple of days the weather in New York was strange. To average mortals it was nothing more than sudden storms. But to Thor, who knew storms, could see that there were more to these than changing weather patterns. Something was brewing in Asgard, he was sure. "Verily, if I doest wish I hath the power of Vivola the Seer."

Thor read the scroll again, 'Thor Odinson, my dearest love, I ask thy forgiveness in leaving this note and not seeing thee in person, but my presence doth be required in Asgard, so I hath little time to delay. I beseech thee to return to Asgard. I cannot explain to thee why thou must return and leave Midgard, but tis important that thou doest return with much haste. I hope to see thee soon my love. Lady Sif'

Thor had received the scroll when he had been out battling a group called the Lords of Fear. When the four Avengers had returned, Jarvis handed him the scroll and stated that it was from the Lady Sif. Now he worried. What could be so pressing in Asgard that his presence was required, and that Lady Sif could not wait for him? And should he leave his friends in their time of need?

While he was in contemplation, a panel on the roof slid out and a thin monitor on a mechanical wand extended upward to Thor's eye level. The professional voice of Jarvis interrupted the pondering Norseman. "Ahem.Excuse the interruption Master Thor, but there is a disturbance in Times Square and the Avengers are being asked for. Master Captain America requests that you meet him there."

Thor nodded in acknowledgement. "Then verily shalt I be there." With that, the image of Jarvis nodded and the monitor went black and back into its resting spot in the roof. Thor rolled up the scroll and slid it between his belt and his side. He lifted Mjorin from its resting spot on his belt loop and began to whirl the huge hammer over his head. With one final look at the troubling clouds, he took to the air and headed to Times Square . With his attention on the task at hand he did not see the clouds take the shape of an ailing Odin for a brief minute before they dissipated into the wind.

David Cannon sat in the dark bar and nursed his drink. He stared into the glass and looked at his reflection. Grimacing as if he did not like what he saw, he lifted the mug and took a long drawl. However, upon setting it down the ripples settled and again he saw his reflection.

"What are you looking at buddy?" he demanded of his reflection. The bartender frowned at the display of drunkenness, especially at 10 in the morning. David saw the frown and glared back at the man. "What are YOU looking at? Huh? Just keep cleaning your mugs.And while you are at it, get me another beer!" The bartender smiled nervously and nodded and went to his storeroom. David turned back to the remaining liquor he had in his mug. He began to ask the reflection another question when it vanished as a heavy darkness fell on him.

A deep voice said, "I have need to speak with you David Cannon." The drunken man turned to look up and see a tall man wearing a dark trench coat with the hood up. And try as he might, he could not seem to pierce the darkness of the hood to see the face demanding to speak to him.

David shrugged, trying to fight down a shiver "Well, I ain't interested in talking to you pal. So why don't you take a hike."

He turned around to reach for his beer but was stopped by a scarred, deathly pale hand feel on his. The hand was as cold as the grave and had a grayish pallor to it. And it seized David's hand in an iron grip. David was becoming angry "Mister, I am trying to be nice here. You don't know who you are messing with!"

"I know who you are David Cannon. You are the criminal known as Whirlwind. I know of you, your mutant powers, and your past. That is why I am here." growled the deep voice, with a slight Germanic accent.

Now David did shiver. "What do you want?"

"What I want, Whirlwind, is for you to join me in my Masters of Evil. I would have use for one such as you, with your powers of speed and wind. I want you to help me finish what Ultron started, destroy the Avengers." stated the dark man.

David tried to peer into the hood, but saw only darkness. Recognizing a German accent, he decided to go for broke. "Is that you Zemo?"

The tall man chuckled, the laugh coming out in a dry death rattle in the back of his throat. "No. I am not the man known as Zemo, father or son. But I knew both."

David gave a nervous chuckle "No, I guess that was stupid. Zemo would not bother with a trench coat.And he wouldn't smell like.I don't know what, but he wouldn't smell." The dark man grunted at the comment. David continued, building his courage "Thanks, but no thanks. I have been a part of the Masters before and let me tell you, it ain't a great career path. Only Zemo ever made it successful, and he was still defeated by the Avengers. I am tired of taking beatings, so no thanks."

"I know you David Cannon and your obsession with the woman as Janet Van Dyne. I know how you long for her deep in your being and how you wish to dominate her, humiliate her, control her. Are you telling me that you do not wish to get even with her for all the times she scorned you? You lost your chance to take revenge on Pym, do you wish to lose your chance with the Wasp?" asked the mysterious man.

David licked his lips in nervousness and lust. He admitted to himself that he would love a chance to tame the Wasp. To make her crawl on all fours in front of him in one of her skimpy outfits, to hear her cry out in fear when he was angry, to cry out in pleasure when he was using her, to hear her call him 'Master', it all made him smile. Yes, he wanted it. But he stopped to think about all the past times against her and the Avengers. Slowly he shook his head. "I can't tell you that it ain't a temptation mister, it is. But I know what the Avengers have and what they can do. I have my own cares and worries now, and I just don't need this. So again, thanks, but no thanks."

The man stood there in silence, glaring down at the mutant. "You are sure?" he finally asked.

David was now becoming angry, "What's wrong with you buddy? Don't you know that no means no? Maybe you need a demonstration of my powers to get it through that rotten smelling head of yours!" He pointed his hand at the bottle display behind the bar and with a quick gesture, too fast to see much more then a blur, the bottles exploded by a sudden gust of wind.

The loud explosion of breaking glass brought the bartender back from the storeroom. "What the hell is going on in.Dear God in Heaven! What are you?" David noticed that the man was staring past him at the tall, dark man. He turned, feeling like he was moving through molasses, and stared up in horror at the face that was before him.

The dark man growled, "Maybe you need a demonstration of my powers David Cannon." He raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist, a black band of energy slid to the bartender. The man tried to avoid the dark energy, but was too slow as it wrapped around the man. The man tried to struggle, but soon did not have the power to do so as the band sucked the life out of him. With another flick of his wrist, the dark man released the barkeep. But instead of dropping to the ground in a lifeless husk, he stood there and moaned. The barkeep, who had once been fat, was now gaunt. His eyes held the glaze of death.

David looked on in horror as the dark man spoke again. "Are you envious of this man David Cannon? He no longer has any cares or worries. He no longer cares if he sees a beautiful woman or cares to make money. He no longer worries about breathing, eating, or sleeping. If you want, I can do this for you."

The man known as Whirlwind looked over at the now zombie barkeep. He tried to swallow, but couldn't as his throat was so dry from fear. David considered his options and came to only one save conclusion. "Well.since you put it that way mister, the Masters of Evil sounds really good." A dark, perverted thought crossed his mind. Maybe with this guy the Masters could win, and Janet would be calling him 'Master'. 'Well, if you can't beat them, join them.until you can run away!' thought the mutant criminal. "Okay. I am in. You got the Whirlwind! Oh, and by the way, what do I call you besides mister?"

The tall man pulled up the hood, again hiding his face inside the darkness within. "You can call me Necrosis."

"I don't know what Tony's problem is or why he did not show up but this is not the way an Avenger acts," growled an angry Captain America. He looked over at the Wasp, sitting in the copilot seat of the Quinjet. She sat silently, just staring out at the street below. Captain America sighed at her non responsiveness. "I guess I can not blame him. He is trying so hard to get the Vision operational again." Again, the Wasp just stared into space.

Steve looked at his friend in concern. "Janet, are you okay? Do you need some time off?" Janet mumbled something that he could not hear. "What did you say Janet?"

Janet turned to Steve and said, "Plantman." And with a blank look, she shrunk down to miniature size and flew to the escape hatch. "Come on Steve. Park this thing and let's take down this reject gardener!" And with a push of a button the hatch opened and out she flew.

Captain America shook his head. "No time for worrying about Janet, soldier. New York needs you." He looked below and saw a maniacal laughing man in a green suit shooting some type of ray gun and making vines, flowers, and thorns come to life. People were trying to get away only to be wrapped up by a vine. Greenery was everywhere and Captain could not see a place to land. "Okay, just leave it hover mode." And with a pull of a switch, the Quinjet hovered in midair.

While the Avenger's leader was doing that, Thor, whom had flew alongside the Quinjet from the Mansion, came in from the open hatchway. "Doest thou need a hand down Captain?" asked the giant Norseman.

Captain America looked down and nodded. "Let's do this." Thor nodded and was out the jet, the two heroes descending to the green mulch below.

As they touched down, the green-garbed villain chuckled "Well, well, well.if it isn't the Avengers. About time you blokes showed. I have been waiting for you." Plantman gestured to his prisoners wrapped up in the vines. "The wankers didn't want to stop and smell the roses. They hurt my feelings so now I am going to hurt them."

Captain America looked at the captives on either side of him and then back at the deranged man. "Give it up Plantman. We have done this song and dance before. Save yourself the embarrassment and give up!"

"Oh no my dear Captain Blunder, I don't think so. I have been watching the telly. You Avengers have been fighting almost non-stop since Pym's death. You're tired and wearing down. So excuse me if I don't just wither on the vine! And since it is only the two of you, I feel the odds are a bit more in my favor." chuckled the villain.

'Only the two of us?' thought the Star Spangled Avenger. 'He doesn't know the Wasp is around.' He looked back at Plantman and then saw the Wasp flying right behind him. "The two of us is all we need to take you down. Thor, take him down while I free the prisoners!" barked the Captain.

Thor started forward, thumping his hammer in his hand. However, the Plantman just laughed as the Viking approached. "I got a new plaything for you thunderer! Here, play with my Shambling Mound!" and with that he pointed his gun at a mound of greenery.

The greenery shivered and then roared with life. The Thunder God did not even have time to speak as a green mound of mulch, vines, and flowers flooded over him like a green wave. The Plantman chuckled and adjusted the gun to a new setting. Pointing it at the Captain he laughed "Time to die Avenger. Don't worry. I will make sure your grave has lilies!"

But before he could fire the weapon he screamed out in pain and cluched his head. For there was the Wasp firing her stingers directly into his ears with brutal savagery. Plantman waved around his head, trying to hit the diminutive heroine, but was unsuccessful as she dodged out of the way, flying just out of reach.

"You villains are all alike! You think you can just do whatever you like. Take what you want, hurt who you want! Well, no more! I won't let you!" screamed the Wasp.

Plantman grimaced at the small woman. "I am terribly sorry if I upset you my dear. Here, let me give you some roses to make up for it." He fired his gun at the ground and up from the cracks in the pavement came a wall of thick red roses and huge, sharp thorns. "Of course, every rose has it thorn," laughed the madman. "You can't fly out of that, and you don't dare increase your size or it will rip you shreds." He turned to look back at the struggling Thor, still buried under the Mound. "And your friend Thor can't punch his way out of a compost heap. Now it is your turn Capt.where in blazes did he go?" He looked about wildly. "Where are you, you Star Spangled Moron? You think you can just get out of this? Come out and take your lumps! Or I will make your countrymen suffer for you cowardice!"

He pointed the gun at the victims, ready to fire when Captain America 's photonic shield slammed into his wrist. The energy passed through his wrist and sent a surge of energy raging up his arm, effectively numbing it and causing him to drop his weapon. "Not today. Not ever! Avengers.Assemble!"

At the call, the thorn cage exploded outward and an enraged Wasp unleashed a powerful barrage of stings. The thorns imbedded themselves in the skin of the green villain. Before he could adjust he saw a flash of light and a loud boom as lightning was called out of the sky and struck the Shambling Mound, effectively smoldering it to a crisp. Then a powerful fist, clutching Mighty Mjorin, punched through the surface of the fried Mound, shattering it to dust.

A finger tapped on Plantman's shoulder. He turned around to see a red-gloved fist smash into his nose, causing it to break. Plantman crumbled at the feet of Captain America . "You canth dude thath! I am Plantman!" He saw his gun and began to scramble for it. He reached out for it, almost having his fingers on it. "I am Plantman! I am Plantman!"

But before he could get his hand on the gun, a yellow boot stomped down on it, crushing it. "Thou art a weed." Thor reached down and yanked the British villain up in the air. Shaking him, he said again "Thou are a weed. Say it with me. A weed."

Plantman grinned nervously at the enraged godling. "I am a weed." Thor nodded at him.

Captain America smiled at his big friend. "Come on Thor. Give him over to the police. We need to help with the clean up." Thor grinned back as he deposited the defeated villain at the feet of the NYPD.

While the three heroes helped the prisoners out of their vegetation cages, Captain America 's belt began to beep. He reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a small hand held monitor. On it was the image of a very concerned Jarvis.

"My apologies sir, but I thought you might want to know that." began the butler but was interrupted by Captain America .

"Let me guess. Another gang attacked the Mansion while we were out?" asked the amused hero. "I imagine the security took care of them?"

But Jarvis shook his head. "The Mansion was not attacked. It is Master Iron Man. I found him in the robotics lab, passed out on the floor. I could not wake him up. I believe he is in a coma!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Falling Apart Part 2

Chapter 4: Falling Apart Part 2

Captain America paced back and forth in the medical lab underneath Avengers Mansion , trying to keep his temper in check. He was failing. "I do not appreciate the flippant attitude, Tony. You need help," barked Steve Rogers.

Tony Stark rolled his eyes at the Captain. "I am not giving you a 'flippant' attitude, Steve. I just do not like anybody telling me my business concerning my health. Oh, and come back to talk to me about help when you are willing to call in some more Avengers. Otherwise, why don't you go pump some iron in the training room?" Tony regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, but still they came out.

The Sentinel of Liberty stopped his pacing and turned on the Golden Avenger. "What did you say to me?" demanded Steve. But before the multi-millionaire could explain himself the angry man continued. "I am the team leader here, not you. I will decide what is best for this team! You got that, soldier?" Again he did not wait for an answer but barreled on. "Face it, Tony. You were out cold, and we could not revive you at all. The only reason we did not rush you to the hospital or take you out of that tin can is you were awake before we could pick you up off the floor. You're fortunate you did not go into a coma. You were hurt pretty badly by Ultron and need help, whether you want to admit it or not."

This time it was Iron Man who became angry. "Team leader, huh? You decide what is best for this team? Did you forget that I am this team's financial backer? If I decided to, you wouldn't even have a team to lead, which, by the way, looks more probable everyday. And you want to talk about health concerns? How about the fact that for the last week you have gotten less than 8 hours of sleep? Even your Super Soldier Serum will not keep you from dropping dead of exhaustion soon. So get off my case, Captain; I have a synthezoid to repair."

Captain America and Iron Man were nose to nose, ready to exchange blows when a soft voice interrupted them. "Ahem.excuse me, gentlemen, but there is another incident that the Avengers are being asked to answer." Both turned to see a pale Jarvis, standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

Steve and Tony broke away from one another in embarrassment, both wishing they had kept their tempers. After all, while they might not always see eye to eye, they were friends and colleagues in arms. Steve spoke first, "What is happening Jarvis? Where are we needed?"

Jarvis nodded. "Someone calling themselves the Wonderland Gang is holding up a bank in Trenton , New Jersey . While we are unsure of whom these individuals are, they are wishing to fight."

Captain America pulled his mask over his golden locks. "Alright, let's get ready to move. Tony, meet me at the Quinjet."

Jarvis coughed and interrupted the Star Spangled Avenger. "My pardon, sir, but that's not all. The mayor of Philadelphia is requesting the Avengers as well. Some super power team is tearing up the streets of that particular city. I took the liberty to see if the Fantastic Four could handle this, but unfortunately I could not reach them. The X-Men were also unavailable. Excuse my interference, sir, but." Jarvis shrugged, unable to say more.

Captain America looked at the faithful butler, just a little upset concerning what he had done. 'What is with everyone? When did I become unable to make decisions around here?' thought the hero, but as soon as he thought it, it was followed by a chastisement. 'Come on, Steve. You know that you are tired and not thinking straight. They do not mean anything. Come on, soldier, no time to dawdle.' He turned to Tony. "Tony, do you think that you can investigate whatever is going on in Philadelphia ?"

Tony nodded, pulling down his faceplate. "No problem. I wanted to work on the Vision a bit more, but duty calls. I will take the Wasp with me; how about you take Thor?"

Captain nodded. "Just what I was thinking. I hate to split us up any further, but, like you said, duty calls. Jarvis," he turned to the butler, "You know what to do."

Jarvis nodded again and went to one of the wall monitors to alert the other two Avengers. Before he could get to the monitor, Iron Man and Captain America were gone from the room.

"I tell you, nothing beats a long night of crime fighting like a Grand Slam Breakfast." Dr. Alan Ventura, the man known as Flatman of the Great Lakes Avengers, sighed. He reached over and picked up his fork by wrapping his finger around the handle. He stabbed a sausage link and began to put it into his mouth but stopped and grimaced. Finally, he twisted his neck so that his face was behind him. Addressing the restaurant, Flatman asked, "What's the matter? Have you never seen a two dimensional man eat a sausage link?" He wasn't joking; he was flat as the proverbial pancake.

"Take it easy, Flatman. After all, they are just adoring fans that probably want an autograph," said the leader of the G.L.A., Mr. Immortal, a.k.a. Craig Hollis. He waved to the room and with a broad smile and booming voice said, "Do not worry, citizens. We shall not leave until you have all received our autographs." The dining room became deathly quiet. Suddenly, somebody in the back began to snicker, followed by a guffaw, then full scale laughter. The red and blue costumed man with the big white _I _on his chest stood with his mouth wide open, stupefied by the reaction of the crowd. He finally snapped his mouth shut, sat back down, and pouted.

A pink taloned hand caressed his shoulder, trying to comfort Craig's embarrassment. The pink hand belonged to the one member of the Great Lakes Avengers that never said a word, or at least anything that anybody could hear, Dinah Soar. "" she said. Craig nodded his head in agreement, being the only member of the team that seemed to even understand what the pink pterodactyl woman said. The rest of the team looked at one another in confusion.

Hollis Demarr, also known as Doorman, was cutting up his double stuffed French Toast. "You know, I don't think we did so badly tonight. I mean, we did stop that diamond heist at the museum, and we only destroyed the Egyptian display." The others nodded in agreement.

All except the last member of the team, Ashley Crawford, the huge, gigantic, obese super heroine Big Bertha. In her Big Bertha form, Ashley was seven feet tall and over eight thousand pounds, or a little over four tons. At the moment though, she was in her de-powered mode of plain ol' supermodel Ashley, who in her normal form was a gorgeous strawberry blonde model six feet tall and a slim one hundred twenty-five pounds. After all, the Denny's furniture was not meant to take someone that was over five hundred pounds, much less over four tons. She shook her head in disgust. "Yeah, we only destroyed one display. A display that cost near twenty-five million dollars! Guys, we have to get better or be more careful. My finances can not keep handling large payouts like this. I guess I can go and do some more modeling jobs, but that takes me away from the team."

Before Ashley and the team could get into a further discussion about responsibility and money, the door to the kitchen slammed open, and out poured four masked men carrying shotguns. For a brief second, before the swinging doors to the kitchen closed behind the bandits, the dining room could see several of the employees tied to one another and laying on the floor.

One of the men, wearing a purple ski mask, stepped forward and shot into the ceiling, causing rubble to cascade to the floor. "Listen up! I want everybody to empty out your wallets, purses, and pockets and put your money on the tables. Then each one of you will lie down on the floor and stay still. If one of you even twitches an eyebrow, I will personally add another hole to your head!" yelled Purple Mask.

Another of the masked bandits, this one wearing a clown mask, stepped forward and added to what the first bandit had to say. "Yeah, and all of you will take off your clothes and throw them in the middle of the room!"

Purple Mask turned to Clown Face and growled. "Damnit! I told you to quit watching _The Survivors _before we did a heist! And besides, get it right if you are going to do this. The robbers made everyone drop their pants, not get completely naked! What do you think this is? A porno? We do not have time for that, and I definitely do not want to see Grandpa's jimmy. Got it?" Clown Face nodded in acknowledgement.

While the four bandits were distracted by the by play of Purple Mask and Clown Face, the Great Lakes Avengers leaped into action, or at least what seemed like action to them. Mr. Immortal climbed on top of the table and struck as menacing pose and face as he could. He looked like he was in pain from constipation. Dinah Soar and Doorman also stood and posed on either side of Mr. Immortal. The only two not standing and posing were Ashley, who hung her head and shook it in frustration, and Flatman, who was shoveling as much scrambled eggs into his mouth as possible. "You villains have chosen the wrong Denny's for your crime, for the Great Lakes Avengers are here to stop you! Put down your weapons, and you get naked!" demanded Mr. Immortal.

"Who are these freaks?" demanded the third robber, who was wearing a paper bag for a mask.

"Did you not hear me? We are the Great Lakes Avengers, and we are your worst nightmare!" quipped back the indignant leader. Craig moved forward a bit, moving toward the edge of the table.

Doorman cleared his throat in an attempt to get Craig's attention. "Um.Mr. I? You shouldn't."

Mr. Immortal shushed Doorman. "Not now, DM. We have business to take care of." He directed his attention back to the criminals. "Now where was I? Oh! Yeah.Give up, miscreants, or taste the wrath of the Great Lakes Avengers! Avengers ASSEM.Aaaaaah!" While Mr. I gave his speech, he had shuffled to the edge of the table, which became unbalanced and flipped, causing the would-be hero to tumble to the ground and the GLA's breakfast to go flying toward the criminals, coating them in eggs, breakfast meats, oatmeal, and syrup.

Purple Mask took the accident as an attack and opened fire, hitting Mr. Immortal right between the eyes with a round of buckshot. By the time the body hit the floor, the head of the unfortunate was gone. Technically it was not gone, just splattered over the restaurant, the diners, the bandits, and the GLA, but dead was still dead.

As soon as the body hit the ground, the remaining heroes rushed into action. Or at least attempted to. Ashley Crawford suddenly expanded into the gargantuan Big Bertha, which caused two things. First, she was standing by a wall when she expanded, and her now big butt crashed through, leaving a huge hole. Second, she was standing by her three teammates when she expanded, causing them to bounce off of her gut like bouncing on a trampoline and fly right toward the assailants.

Doorman landed face first at the feet of Purple Mask. He looked up to see a gun barrel pushed into his face. Purple Mask growled. "I told you punks not to move; now you got to die like your friend." He pulled the trigger and laughed. He did not laugh long though as Doorman pushed up off the floor. "Impossible. Your head should be missing!"

Doorman slugged the bandit in the jaw as hard as he could. Purple Mask crumpled at the feet of the black garbed superhero, who looked a little like Spider-Man. "I guess you did not know that I have the ability to teleport people or things through my body. Your bad!" Little did Doorman know that, while the slugs did pass through him harmlessly, where they ended up was not so harmless. For below the restaurant was a basement storage area, and, when the slugs passed through Doorman and through the floor, they struck a water pipe, causing it to burst, rapidly flooding the room, ruining everything in storage.

While Doorman was dealing with Purple Mask, Dinah Soar was handling Clown Face, circling around him so fast that all he saw was a pink blur. Before he knew what was going on, one of her razor sharp wings raked across his belt, cutting it in half. He twisted around to try and shoot her, but his pants pooled around his ankles, causing him to trip and land headfirst onto the floor, dazing him. The silent pink dinosaur lady swooped down and grabbed the gun away from Clown Face. When he began to get up, she unleashed her sonic scream against him, the only thing loud about her. But her shriek was so intense that it caused all the windows in the restaurant to shatter, sending glass shards everywhere. One good thing was it did knock him out.

Big Bertha finally got her butt free from the wall. However, since it was a load bearing wall and her butt was now supporting part of the ceiling, some of the roof crumpled down behind her, making an even bigger hole in the restaurant. Though Ashley had mentioned to her teammates about being careful, she never thought that she was just as destructive as the rest of them. She stomped her way to the third bandit, who was wearing a paper bag over his head. Paper Bag Man opened fire on the approaching fat woman, but the bullets were absorbed deep into the massive blubber, slowed down, and then rebounded back at him. While they were no longer lethal, due to the fact that the momentum of the bullets had been slowed down to non-lethal levels, they still stung badly as they contacted with him. He turned and began to run back through the kitchen. "No, you don't, little boy. You are not getting away that easily." She stomped down onto the floor, using her super strength and her immense weight to send a shock wave through the floor, knocking him down. Paper Bag Man slammed his head on the side of a table and was out like a light. It did more than that, however. The floor, already stressed by her four tons, gave way, and down she went into the flooded basement, leaving another huge hole.

Flatman being the lightest out of the bunch was thrown the farthest, landing on the fourth bandit, who was wearing a Lone Ranger style eye mask. Dr. Ventura tightly wrapped himself around the crook's head, arms, and legs in an attempt to stop him. "My theory, good sir, is that after several minutes of being deprived of oxygen, your lungs will trigger an overwhelming reaction to the brain, caused by asphyxiation." If the Lone Ranger could speak, he would have said, 'Huh?' In other words, the hero was going to make the man pass out due to lack of oxygen. But this was a process that took a little bit of time, so he stretched out his head and spoke to remaining diners, those that had not already ran away in terror. "Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse this temporary set back to your dining enjoyment. I do understand the frustration of having your meal interrupted; after all, I too enjoy the sweet, sweet savor of a Grand Slam Breakfast, but this diversion will only last for a few minutes more, and then we can get back to the consumption of breakfast meats. Mmmmmm, sausage," droned on the two dimensional man who looked oddly enough like Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four.

While Flatman continued to hold onto his 'prize', he noticed a customer nervously clutched a newspaper, The Daily Bugle, to his chest. "Do you mind if I borrow your paper for a moment, my good man? I believe I see an article of some interest." The man nodded and handed the paper to the would-be hero. With one outstretched hand, Dr. Ventura began to scan the article of interest. "Hmmm.Amazing, absolutely amazing. Comrades, I do believe our ship has come in!"

Now Flatman had held onto the robber, but, as the man began to suffocate, he began to panic. The Lone Ranger pulled the trigger on the gun, firing wildly into the air. The other heroes and the patrons of the restaurant ducked to avoid the bullets. Doorman yelled at Flatman. "Quit playing with that punk, Alan, and put him down!

Flatman nodded. "My most humble apologies, my dear DM. One second please." With that he began to contract himself, tightening down on the robber, forcing whatever air he had left out. But the tightening also caused the arm muscles in the robber to tighten, which caused his hand to jerk, which released another barrage into the air.

At the same time that the first bullet was flying in the air, Mr. Immortal pushed himself off the ground, his face completely healed. In his eyes burned a beserker rage, the same type of rage that he got every time he came back from the dead. He began to drool as he smiled savagely in anticipation of sending one of the robbers to the 'Other Side'. "Grrrraaaaarrrrrr! Mr. Immortal Smash! It's Clobberin' Ti." He never got to finish as the second bullet went straight between Craig's eyes, killing him instantly. His body fell to the floor with a thump.

Doorman walked over to Flatman and the robber and pulled the gun out of the robber's hands. "Flatman, you idiot! All you had to do was restrain him. You do not need to kill him. And now you killed our leader!"

Dr. Ventura bristled at the accusation. "I am not trying to kill the miscreant, just stop him." With a mental thought, the stretchy man relaxed himself, allowing the Lone Ranger to breathe again yet still stay bound. "And I did not kill Mr. I. He did," continued the embarrassed man.

DM shrugged. "Well, I guess it does not really matter. He will be back up in a few minutes after all." The black garbed hero looked around the restaurant and shook his head. "Not too bad guys. I think we are getting better."

A little bald man stomped up to Doorman, shaking a finger under his nose. "Getting better? Good God, man, I would hate to see what you clowns do when you are bad. Look at my restaurant; it's ruined!" He waved his hand around, showing off the destruction. The windows were shattered; one wall had completely come down, taking some of the roof with it; there was a huge hole in the floor (which was getting wider due to Big Bertha trying to climb out and just causing the edges to collapse further); the storage room was now a pool; and there was a dead man on the floor.

Doorman looked around and shrugged. "I have seen worse." The angry manager turned a dark red and began to sputter, but no coherent word came out of his mouth.

Flatman cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but I have an important announcement to make. I had the opportunity to peruse this fine periodical and came across some information that, while sad, does grant us a certain level of chance in our favor."

Big Bertha, who had finally pulled herself out of the basement (which only caused another quarter of the flooring to collapse), waddled up to the other three. "In English, Alan."

Flatman smiled. "The Avengers recently had a loss in their numbers and are now struggling with only four individuals. I figured that we could go to New York and offer our services. You know, join the main branch."

Dinah Soar, Doorman, and Big Bertha looked at one another doubtfully. Dinah Soar asked, "?" She waited patiently for someone to answer her, but her friends only looked at her in confusion.

"Um.I think what Dinah is saying is: are you sure this is not some type of hoax? I mean, the Avengers do not lose. They are the best at what they do," stated Doorman.

The manager laughed at the four. "Recently lost? A hoax? Ha! Where have you guys been? The moon? This only happened over two months ago!" The remaining patrons of the restaurant joined in with the laughter of the manager.

Flatman, who was turning a bright shade of red from embarrassment, responded. "We have been busy saving the greater Mid-West area. And as far as a hoax, well, I am sorry to say that this comes from a very retable newspaper, The Daily Bugle."

Big Bertha shifted and picked at her uniform, which resembled a big yellow one piece swimming suit. She asked, "So what are you saying we do? Just waltz up to Avengers Mansion , knock on the door, and tell them we are here to join?" Flatman nodded in affirmation.

Doorman shrugged again. "Why not? As far as most of his plans go, this is actually a pretty good one."

Big Bertha shook her head. "I don't know about this."

"Well, I do. And I am leader, so I say we do it. To the mini van!" cheered on Flatman.

The massive hand of Big Bertha took hold of her smaller, flatter teammate's arm. "Just one minute, Alan. Craig is our leader, not you. We should wait until he revives and ask him."

Flatman grimaced, "Well, Mr. I is dead for right now, and the death of Mr. I moves me up from Deputy Leader to full Leader. And I say we go."

At that moment, Mr. Immortal began to groan as he came back to life. "Doesn't look like you will be leader much longer, Flatman. Mr. I is reviving," said Doorman.

Dr. Ventura looked at Mr. Immortal, who was lying behind the massive Big Bertha, and then at Big Bertha's feet, standing in a puddle of water. The Deputy Leader of the Great Lakes Avengers stretched out his arms and, with a push on Big Bertha's shoulders, caused the huge, four ton woman to fall right onto her butt, and right on top of Mr. Immortal, who was instantly crushed and killed again.

"Ewwww.He's wedged between my butt cheeks!" cried Ashley.

The other three glared at Flatman, but he did not seem particularly bothered by the fact that he had just killed his team leader.again. Waving the paper like a sword, he pointed at their mini van, which could be seen from the giant hole in the wall. "Onward, fellow Great Lakes Avengers who are about to be just normal Avengers. Avengers Assemble!" The man then ran out of the restaurant toward the vehicle. Doorman and Dinah Soar looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders, then followed their temporary leader to the car.

Big Bertha stood up and began to waddle to the vehicle, while trying to pull her dead friend out of her butt. Before she could get outside though, the little bald manager of the Denny's restaurant walked in front of her, a very brave thing to do, considering she just sat on her boss. "Now wait just one dang minute. Who is going to pay for this mess?"

Ashley looked around and sighed. 'Another couple of million down the drain,' thought the distressed woman. She reached into her yellow spandex swimming suit and pulled out a card from between one of the folds of fat. "Here, just call my lawyer. He will make sure your restaurant is rebuilt and that you and the patrons get proper compensation for the inconvenience." Then she lumbered out of the destroyed building, while still trying to dislodge her friend.

The man took the card and read David Durowitz, Attorney for Ashley Crawford. If you experience an incident with the Great Lakes Avengers please call 555-1235 He looked dubiously at the departing woman. "That's Ashley Crawford the supermodel? Man.She has really let her self go."

Carl "Crusher" Creel ran his hand over his bald head in frustration. "Come on, babe, when I said I would like to stuff Carmen Electra like a Thanksgiving turkey, I was only trying to say how much I dislike her. No, wait! Titania!" There was a click on the line, and the phone went dead.

Carl slammed the phone through the motel wall, leaving a basketball-sized hole. Two teenagers, who were in bed together, stared wide-eyed back at him. "Ah, just go back to your screwing and leave me alone you worthless teeny boppers!" growled the man. The girl leaped from the bed and ran out of the room naked as the day she was born, screaming for help. The boy was not that far behind her, only stopping long enough to put on his underwear.

"Damn it! Now I got to find another place to lay low at. Don't want to deal with the cops. Hopefully, those snot nosed brats did not recognize who I am," Carl spat.

Carl's secret was that he was the super villain known as The Absorbing Man, a villain with the ability to absorb anything he touched and gain their properties and strengths. Over the years, he has tussled with many a superhero: Thor, Hulk, Spiderman, and the Avengers. And while he had always been a serious adversary for the heroes, he had never truly won against any of them.

Right now, however, he did not care about any of that. All he wanted to do was make up with his wife, the villainess known as Titania. He had made a stupid comment and got thrown out of their house again. "At least this time I did not mention the She-Hulk. Well, time to pack up and find a new hideout."

"You do not need to worry about that at this time, Absorbing Man," stated a dark voice.

Carl whirled around to see who had entered his room and give them a good thrashing. There were two people, one shrouded in black and the other in green. The man in green was the only thing that kept Creel from using his ball and chain on the two.

He pointed at the two. "I do not know who you are, mister, but I know him." Carl growled. "Why the hell are you here, Whirlwind, and who in hell is this?

Before David Cannon could answer his former comrade, the dark man spoke up. "My name is Necrosis, Carl Creel, and I am here to enroll you in the newest version of The Masters of Evil."

Carl shook his head. "Mister, I have been in the Masters of Evil before, and I can tell you it is not an experience I would wish to duplicate. All I am interested in is making up with my wife."

David frowned. "Carl, I would not say no to this man. You do not know what he can do."

The Absorbing Man laughed. "You have always been a coward, David. What can he do that would even put a dent into me? I have gone against Thor and the Hulk. I have taken on an entire team of Avengers and shrugged them off. What can this bad smelling punk do to me?"

"Do not test me, 'Crusher' Creel. I do not like to be tested," whispered Necrosis in a thick German accent.

"Mister, I have not even begun to test you. How about this for a test?" Crusher reached out and picked up his ball and chain and began to turn into iron, from the chain he was holding.

Necrosis raised his hand and darkness issued forth, wrapping around the now iron felon. "What the hell? What is this? What's going on?" Crusher struggled at first, but the bands of darkness just flexed with him whenever he tried to break them. He stomped over to Necrosis and started to raise his ball and chain in an attack but was unable to do so, its weight becoming too much for the villain.

Soon Crusher was on his knees before Necrosis and Whirlwind. His iron body began to rust, and flecks of iron chipped off. "Do you still wish to test me, Absorbing Man, or do you wish to pit your mettle against the likes of Thor and the Avengers? Do you not wish to have your revenge against those who have defeated you in the past? Or do you wish to stay here and die? For, even iron and stone pass away from this earth."

Creel raised his head, or attempted to (he was so very weak.). "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, man, just please, let me go!" he pleaded. Necrosis nodded, and the blackness vanished. The weakened Creel could not even stay on his knees when the black bands of energy vanished, so he became prostrate at the feet of his new master. "Th.thank you. I will do whatever you say," croaked the man. 'But I promise you that I will get even with you, Necrosis. Nobody does this to the Absorbing Man, no one!'

Tony Stark was flying over Philadelphia , his jet boots roaring. The Wasp and he had left for the city of Philadelphia in response to an urgent cry from the Mayor of said city. Once they had entered the city, the two flyers landed their Quinjet on a rooftop and took to the skies on their own, looking for the trouble. It did not take long.

Iron Man did not need high tech sensors or radar devices to see the destruction that Philadelphia , the City of Brotherly Love , was going through. Block after block, there were torn down and burning buildings, panicking citizens, and police and firemen desperately trying to make some order out of the chaos. And steadily marching down the street were a group of five super powered villains heading for Liberty Bell Pavilion. They were a strange looking bunch.

Tony rapidly blinked twice to activate his face plate's inner monitor. He quickly glanced over his options and choose to have the miniature eye cameras zoom in on the destructive bunch. It zoomed in on the five men and one woman. "Computer, scan and identify subjects."

A seductive female voice, one that was modified off of the Black Widow's speech patterns, answered. "Subject one: Dr. Johnathon Ohms, a.k.a. The Spot. Known criminal record for larceny. Known powers: has the ability of teleportation through the teleporting discs on uniform. Known adversary: Spider-Man."

The voice continued onto the next individual, who was a man with red tights with images of yellow flames licking up the arms and legs. "Subject two: Dr. Walter Michaels, a.k.a. Thermo. Known criminal record for larceny and murder. Known powers: able to absorb thermal energy and project it in the form of a heat blasts. Known adversaries: Spider-Man and Quasar."

Iron Man next looked at a green scaled individual with a massive Mohawk like fin on his head. "Subject three: Fishguy. Other aliases unknown. Known criminal record for larceny, kidnapping, and attempted murder. Known powers: ability to breathe underwater and speak to fish. Known adversaries: Spider-Man."

The one woman of the group was wearing tight black leather and had long flowing blonde hair. If she was not busy destroying the city, Tony might have tried seducing her. But the thought of the whips she was using spoiled the thought; after all he was not into that type of kink. The computer continued with its report. "Subject four: Whiplash, a.k.a. Nikki Chevelle. Known criminal record for larceny, kidnapping, attempted murder, and public indecency. Known powers: Master of the whip. Known adversaries: Spider-Man and Captain America ."

The computer focused on the last member of the gang, an obese man in dark purple spandex, which bulged in all the wrong places. "Subject five: Critical Mass, a.k.a. Arnie Gunderson. Known criminal record for larceny, kidnapping, attempted murder, and murder. Known powers: Gravity energy blasts of concussive force. Known adversaries: Spider-Man and Wolverine. End Report."

Tony sighed in frustration. 'What is with these Spider-Man villains wanting to take on the Avengers? I could mop the floor with the lot of them,' thought the billionaire superhero. 'Better make a plan of action. The path they are taking will take them straight to the Liberty Bell. The U.S. would never forgive me if I allowed these clowns to damage it.'

Tony triggered his radio to speak to the Wasp but was unable to get the diminutive heroine on the line. "Blast it, Janet! Where in Hades are you?" he demanded.

He did not have to look long when he noticed the five villains waving their arms around as if trying to swat an insect. A wave of fear washed over Tony as he realized that while he was analyzing the enemy, Janet had just rushed in. "So much for a plan," mumbled the Golden Avenger. He changed directions and dived toward the beleaguered opponents.

The man known as Critical Mass noticed Iron Man buzzing toward them. Pointing a pudgy finger at the diving Avenger he yelled "Heads up, Band of Baddies!" His finger glowed a light purple and released an energy beam at Tony that was easily avoided.

A small voice laughed. "Band of Baddies? Is that what you losers call yourselves? Why not the Syndicate of Stupid Somebodies? Legion of Losers? The Physically Fit Challenged?" The Wasp unleashed a wasp sting on his massive, cellulite riddled buttocks. "And next time you come out in public, wear something other than spandex; nobody wants to see you jiggle!"

While the Wasp dealt with Critical Mass, Iron Man focused on Thermo. The villain unleashed his powers on the Golden Avenger in the form of heat waves. But the heat waves flowed around the hero due to the superior shielding the armor possessed. In fact the man inside the armor did not feel a bit of the heat and continued to come down on the criminal.

"Oh crap! This is not what I signed up for, Arnie! You said that they were weak and tired. You said we will make a name for ourselves. You said I wouldn't embarrass myself like I did against Quasar!" yelled Thermo, but to no avail because his partner was trying to fend off Janet's attacks.

Iron Man raised his gauntleted fist, took aim, and fired a low level repulsor at the man, knocking him out. Before Thermo hit the ground, Tony turned and unleashed another blast on Whiplash, whom was raising her metallic whip to strike. She never got the chance as she too was relieved of consciousness.

Iron Man turned to see The Spot peel off one of his black dots and through it onto the ground. The second it hit, expanding to the size of a manhole in the process, Dr. Ohms leaped into it and vanished. Tony took a step toward the hole, but it too vanished from sight before he could get to it.

The seductive voice suddenly came to life. "Warning! Designate known as The Spot is fleeing the area. Warning!" In the corner of his eye, on the inside of his faceplate, a targeting system began to flash, directing him in which way to turn.

Further down the street, leaping out of a cartoonish looking black hole in a wall, appeared the villain. Tony fired a repulsor at the figure only for him to disappear again into another hole. Again Spot reappeared, even further away, and laughed. "You can't hit me Avenger! See Spot run!" And then he went into another hole.

The Golden Avenger growled. "Oh no, you did not say that! Computer, analyze energy dispersion generated by The Spot's teleportation devices. Rapidly." Spot leaped into another hole and vanished.

"Analyzation complete," chimed the computer.

"Good. Computer, the next time The Spot activates a teleportation device I want you to locate the most likely area of exit, then aim and fire." The computer acknowledged the command and took over control of the suit of armor.

The Spot turned to mock his opponent one final time before he disappeared from the scene. "Sorry, Avenger. You do not get me today!" He peeled off another hole and leapt through it head first, only to be struck upside the head by a repulsor beam as he started to come through the other side. On one side of the street, The Spot's lower torso was hanging out of the hole and further away his upper torso hung out the exit hole.

"Computer, release control. Going back to manual," commanded Tony. Iron Man turned to the last villain, Fishguy, who had just stood there watching as his teammates were taken down by one man. "You going to do anything? Punch me? Bite me? Don't tell me you are just going to sit there."

Fishguy shrugged his green scaly shoulders "What could I do to hurt you? I talk to fish."

Iron Man shook his head. "Sit down then and keep quit." He looked to see how the Wasp was dealing with Critical Mass. The fat man was now trying to run away from the winsome woman, only to have a wasp sting blasted at him at every turn.

He wailed and cried, begging to be left alone. But Janet tailed him and kept blasting, increasing the power of her sting. "I hate your kind! Hate you! All you villains are the same, thinking you can bully good people. Hurt good people. I won't let you take him from me! I won't!" she screamed, tears of raging flowing down her face.

Tony was alarmed. Just a minute ago she had been joking, mocking the obese man. Now she was enraged. His sensors registered that her stings were beginning to approach lethal levels. He realized he had to act if he was to keep her from doing something she would regret. Stepping forward, he braced himself and allowed the fat man to run face first into him. Critical Mass fell to the ground, unconscious.

Janet, at seeing her opponent taken down, turned her rage onto her friend. "How dare you! How dare you, Tony! I did not ask for your help. Why did you do that?"

Iron Man stared at his friend, looking for the words to say. "Janet, you would have killed him if you continued. Look at him; you would have caused him to have a coronary. Janet, you need." Before he could finish though, she grew to normal size and turned to look at Critical Mass. She stood there, staring down at the fallen villain in absolute silence.

Alarmed by the mercurial changes in attitude displayed by his teammate, Tony began to say something to her when the Avenger's radio signal beeped in. The voice of Jarvis rang in Tony's ears. "Congratulations on your victory, sir. I have been watching your exploits live on the telly." The billionaire looked up and saw new copters flying overhead, with eager cameramen drinking in the scene. Looking around, he saw the press, firemen, and policemen rushing toward the scene of the battle. Even the Mayor was in the crowd, obviously wanting to be seen with the Avengers.

The voice of Jarvis continued, "I regret to tell you, sir, but there is another incident. This one near you. I know you and Madame Wasp are tired, but."

Tony interrupted, "No, you did the right thing, Jarvis. Give us a few moments to clear things here, and then we will be on our way to the next disaster. Uplink the quadrants into the Quinjet's computer system. Iron Man out." He released the line as he was swarmed by thankful citizens. He was dimly aware of the Mayor shaking his hand, for his thoughts and eyes were on Janet, who just stood still and mumbled. He was not sure, but he thought he heard her saying 'Why Hank?' over and over again.

Elsewhere, in the First National Bank of Trenton , New Jersey , a man in a walrus suit questioned his partner, "Um.Who are we waiting for again, boss?" The Walrus adjusted himself where the suit was uncomfortably pulling on his crotch.

His boss, a beautiful young woman dressed up like a playboy bunny with white rabbit ears and an umbrella sighed in frustration. "I have told you before, moron. We are waiting on the Avengers." The young woman, known as the White Rabbit, tapped her foot impatiently. "And if they do not get here soon, somebody is going to die." She pointed her umbrella, which was a machine gun in disguise, at a bank teller, who proceeded to whimper.

The Walrus grunted and asked, "Why are we waiting on the Avengers for again?"

A grayish green mist floated toward the simpleton. "Bloody hell, man! How blasted daft can you be!" The man known only as Fogg turned and asked the White Rabbit, "I'm begging ya, please let me kill him! After all, what can he do that my pal Knight can't?"

The White Rabbit shook her head. "I did not hire you to kill my underlings, Fogg. I hired you and Knight to kill the Avengers. We needed a little extra muscle to take on the likes of Iron Man and Thor, which is why you are here. And are you sure you can kill them? I am paying you a lot of money."

Fogg chuckled. "Don't you worry, love. They have to breathe, don't they? And you cannot breathe if you are choking on fog, or if Fogg is choking you! That's a good one, eh, Knight?"

Knight, a silent man in an iron suit of armor modeled after a medieval knight, sighed. "I wish you would take this more seriously. We have been hired to do a job, one that I might add I find highly dubious. These men and women are good, noble individuals. Not the usual scum we kill."

Fogg was the one to sigh now. "Come on, buddy. You know we needed a job. Especially after the whole Spider-Man issue, nobody was hiring. I don't know about you, but I like to eat. Don't need to, but like to."

A man in a purple cat suit interrupted the living mist. "Now, gentlemen, there is no need for this type of talk. We are not going to kill the Avengers, just defeat them in honorable combat."

"No.we are going to kill them, Cheshire Cat. I am the leader here, and you do as I say. You just have your invisibility suit ready," barked the young woman. She pulled out her pocket watch and looked at the time. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Where are they? We made the call over thirty minutes ago. They should have rushed in by now. They're late, they're late, for a very important date."

Walrus roared with laughter. "I like that movie White Rabbit. I never know when that funny bunny is going to say that."

"Again, please let me kill him. Please," whined the sociopath.

While the Wonderland Gang continued to argue about what they were doing, begging to kill one another, and talking about what part of Alice in Wonderland is the funniest, Captain America observed from above through the grate of the air ducts.

Steve and Thor had arrived at the scene shortly after the emergency call was placed. An Avengers Quinjet is able to cross the Atlantic in less than an hour, so crossing into New Jersey was not an issue. Captain America decided it was too dangerous to just rush into the fray with civilians being held hostage, so he had Thor drop him off on the roof of the bank, so he could proceed in caution, the two staying in contact by radio. Crawling through the air ducts had not been a problem for the time displaced soldier, remembering the trenches of Western Europe during World War II.

Thor's voice whispered into the Captain's ear, "Captain, dost thou need assistance?"

The Sentinel of Liberty grimaced, afraid that the sound of Thor would alert the Wonderland Gang, for even Thor's whispers are booming. Seeing that the Gang did not seem to notice the noise, he answered, "Not quite yet. I will let you know when to make your entrance."

"Where are they? Don't they know being late is very rude?" vented the homicidal bunny. "The girls at the bridge club will never let me live this down! Okay.fine. They decide to blow me off; well, it is time to blow somebody's head off." She pointed her machine gun umbrella at the sniveling bank teller. "Sorry, honey, it just doesn't look like it is your day. Open wide and take your medicine."

Captain America could no longer wait. "Thor, take down the wall!" he ordered. Thor slammed his hammer into the bank wall he had been standing by, startling the villains and hostages alike.

The White Rabbit grinned. "There is the big guy. Knight and Fogg, time to earn your pay! Attack and kill him."

Knight pulled out his broadsword and walked toward the Norse god. "I am sorry for what I have to do. Please understand that your death brings me no joy." He swung his sword down at the Avenger only to have it intercepted by Mjolnir; upon contact with the magical hammer, the sword shattered. Knight did not have time to react as Thor's powerful fist slammed into his helmet, crumpling at the feet of the hero.

"Knight! You knocked him out with one punch? Try to do that to me!" challenged Fogg. Thor swung his fist through the green mist, but hit nothing. The incorporeal villain chuckled. "Not so easy, is it, you muscle bound wanker?" Fogg materialized his fists long enough to punch at his opponent but yelped as his fist felt like he struck a brick wall. "Well, I might not be able to hurt you, but you can't hurt me either."

Thor realized that his blows were not making an effect on the villain because of his fog-like state, so he switched tactics. Thor began to suck in the air into his mighty lungs. The suction was so great that Fogg was being sucked in.

Fogg, at first, thought this was too his advantage, believing he could suffocate the hero from the inside out; when he realized his dilemma, he could not materialize safely in Thor for he would be crushed, and Thor could hold his breath for hours. He tried to flow out of Thor's lips, but they were pressed so tightly together that even the man of fog could not slip out. That was when the murdering villain understood he had just been imprisoned, inside an immortal godling of all things.

While Thor made his entrance and fought the two assassins for hire, Captain America kicked out the grate and tumbled to the floor in-between the White Rabbit and the scared bank teller. "I do not like to hit a woman, but I will make an exception for you," Captain America said as he back handed the mastermind.

Walrus charged the Captain. "You hurt White Rabbit! I will hurt you!" Captain America leaped over the costumed thug, delivering a kick to the back of his head in the process.

Captain America landed in front of a shaking Cheshire Cat. The man in the purple cat suit blubbered, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! Oh.wait, I forgot. I can use my invisibility suit! Now you see me..." Cheshire pushed the trigger in his paws. "And now you don't!" The suit vanished from sight, leaving a naked man standing in front of the Star Spangled Avenger. "Oh damn.I knew I should have done more tests first."

Steve Rogers growled. "We're not impressed. Turn that thing off and surrender, or I will hurt you." The naked man paled at the promise of physical pain and nodded.

In just a matter of seconds, it was over, and no one was hurt, except for the Wonderland Gang and their pride. The two Avengers left the bank, allowing the police to apprehend the defeated individuals.

Captain noticed Thor holding his breath and called for an airtight container to be delivered, so that they could deposit Fogg.

Suddenly a man in army fatigues and a woman wearing a green bathing suit with a green beret leapt out of the crowd. He pulled a bowie knife out and pointed it at Captain America . "I am sick of the Army getting all of the credit for having the ultimate soldier! I am here to show you what the US Navy has, pal! Prepare to be thrashed by The Frogman!"

The woman in the green bathing suit giggled. "And I am Lily Pad! And you.Oh my gawd! It's you! It's really you!" Lily Pad rushed up to Thor and began to rub her hands on his massive chest "You are so very handsome. You look even better in person than on TV. I am Lily, by the way, oh, but I guess you already know that. Do you have a girlfriend?" The girl rambled on and on. Thor, who still had his lungs full of Fogg, just rolled his eyes at her incessant chattering.

"Lily! How could you, you tramp! You are supposed to be on my side," whined The Frogman.

Captain America fumed. "How dare you, soldier? You want to get into a pissing contest to see what branch of the armed forces is better? Well, you got your wish, soldier." Captain rushed at The Frogman and delivered an uppercut to the man's jaw, cracking it in the process. Frogman crumpled like a rag doll. He turned to Thor. "Need a hand with her?" Thor smiled tightly, shaking his head no.

Captain America 's radio buzzed at that moment. He picked up the line. "Yes, Jarvis? Yes, the situation is underhand. We should be home in a few minutes." A frown crept onto his face and became deeper. "More trouble? Where at? Fine. Once Iron Man and Wasp wrap up their Philadelphia mission, tell them to meet us there. Captain America over and out."

Thor's massive hand came to rest on Steve's shoulder. "We art going into battle again?" The Captain's attention was drawn to the swirling green mist in a large Plexiglas container, the final prison for Fogg. Finally he nodded. Thor looked down at his friend in concern. He could tell the man was coming to the limits of his strength. "Come, good Captain. We can do this. We art the Avengers after all."

Captain America looked down at his hands, which were trembling slightly. His arms and legs felt like lead weights. He felt like he could sleep for a year. "Can we, Thor? I am not so sure," said the weary man before walking toward the Quinjet to go to the next emergency.

After the newest threat, a super strong sociopath known as Slaughterboy, was over, the four Avengers were finally back at the mansion. It had been a nasty fight, one that even put Thor through the ropes, but they had come out ahead. Again, the only reason for the battle was due to the villain wanting to make a name for himself by destroying the Avengers. This time he had come very close, but, in the end, the Avengers still walked away as victors.

As they approached the gate to the mansion, they saw a man entangled in the compound's security cables, which only deployed if someone tried unlawful entry past the gates. What was interesting about the man was that he wore a kangaroo outfit with boxers, and not just any boxers, but boxers with hearts on them. Of course, they all knew who it was immediately.

"Enjoying the view, Kangaroo?" asked Iron Man. The heroes looked at one another and grinned. Iron Man continued, "You know, if you wanted to visit, ringing the doorbell would probably work better."

"To be honest with you blokes, I was just on my way to church.visiting with me sick Aunt Tillie when I saw a young joey about to get run over by this truck, so I leaped out and picked him up, out of harm's way. But wouldn't you know it that I would bump into your gate and set off the security. Now if you let me down, I will even be nice enough not to sue you for too much." The four looked at one another, shrugged, and walked away. "Okay, okay.Maybe that was a bit much. You let me go, and I will just go on my way. Guys? Guys?"

The heroes left the thief and walked to the front door. "I wonder why Jarvis did not let us know that the security had deployed?" wondered Iron Man. "He's usually very good about that."

Once they opened the door, they saw why the faithful butler had not alerted them to the Kangaroo's attempted assault. There in the foyer, the butler was swinging a broom in the air, trying to swat two bedraggled ravens. "Shoo, shoo! You beastly things! Get! GET!"

The Avengers were shell shocked by what they saw, but even more so at what happened next. The two ravens landed at the feet of Thor and seemed to bow to the Nordic god. Thor seemed equally shocked as his mortal friends. He went to his knees and offered his arm to the ravens. "Huginn? Muninn? Why are my father's ravens doing here?"

Huginn, the raven of thought, raised its head. Feathers had fallen off, leaving it a bald spot. It looked directly into Thor's eyes and squawked, "Odin is dead! Odin is dead!"

Muninn, the raven of memory, raised its head, one of his black eyes missing. It took up where Huginn left off, "Long live Thor, Lord of Asgard."


	5. Chapter 5 : Falling Apart Part 3

Chapter 5: Falling Apart Part 3

"It's the funniest thing but I could swear that I've had this conversation before."

"You've probably stood on this balcony and had morning coffee a thousand times, Jan, talking with me or one of the others."

"In a way, you're right, Steve.but there's something about _this_ particular time that's really creeping me out with how _familiar_ it all seems."

"Déjà vu all over again, eh?"

Steve Rogers and Janet Van Dyne were standing on the second floor balcony of Avengers Mansion, located at 890 Fifth Avenue on Manhattan's East Side. The balcony overlooked the beautifully kept garden located at the rear of the mansion. The curving walkways and wonderfully green trees and many species of gracefully maintained shrubs and colorful flowers were lovely to look at in the light of the rising sun that seemed to rest on the rooftops of the Manhattan skyline. Both of them held large mugs of steaming Columbian coffee. Steve was garbed in the world famous costume he wore as Captain America but the hood was pushed back revealing his proud, handsome features, clear bright blue eyes and blond hair trimmed just a shade shy of being a regulation military cut. Janet Van Dyne wore a red and black costume that Steve eyed curiously. As The Wasp, Janet's costume changes were legendary and a few years back _MARVELS_ magazine had even run a special issue highlighting the dozens of costumes she had sported during her career.but there was something about this particular costume.

Janet noticed Steve's expression and she grinned mischievously. "It's a modern variation of the very first costume I wore when I started out as The Wasp.you _were_ trying to figure out when you'd seen me wear it, right?"

"My God, you're right!" Steve shook his head. "It all seems so long ago but then again, almost as if it happened yesterday." he sipped a bit of coffee before answering the question to which he already knew the answer: "What made you decide to start wearing it?"

Janet's amazingly attractive blue eyes darkened with wistful sadness as she replied: "I suppose that I've been feeling nostalgic.what with just you, me, Tony and Thor operating as The Avengers these days.just like when we first started out."

Steve placed a comforting arm around her slim shoulders. "And it makes you feel closer to Hank, doesn't it?"

Janet looked up at her old friend, her eyes sparkling with tears that were welling up. "Yes.yes it does.I miss him so much, Steve."

Steve put down his mug on the railing and hugged Janet tightly. "We all do, Jan. You know that. Hank was one of the finest men I've ever known. Certainly he had his demons but he never stopped trying to conquer them. And that was the most heroic aspect of his character."

Janet wiped the tears away and nodded. "I know. He was a good man, Steve. And he would have been proud to see the way we've been carrying on."

Steve's arm dropped away and he turned to pick up his coffee cup and his voice had a harder edge as he answered: "Maybe he would. But Hank always did have that forgiving side. I can't say I've been pleased with the way I've been handling things lately."

Janet placed a small hand on Steve's thickly muscled right arm. "Hey.none of us have exactly been thinking straight since Hank's death..and what with The Vision being deactivated and Simon losing his powers..things have just been a little crazier than usual around here."

"And I haven't been helping matters at all, have I? I had nearly two dozen of Earth's Mightiest Heroes right here in the mansion ready, willing and able to help and I sent them all packing." Steve shook his head. "I don't know what I could have been thinking of, Jan."

"I think I do. That final battle with Ultron affected us harder than just about any other fight we've ever had. And Hank's death.well, I know _I_ haven't fully gotten over it and I seriously doubt any of the rest of us have." Janet squeezed his arm and smiled. "I think you were trying to prove something by just having the four of us operate as The Avengers again, Steve. Whatever that is, only you know. But none of us ever doubted your decisions."

Steve drained his mug and looked down at with the stylized slanted _**A**_ that was the symbol of The Avengers on its side. "Still, we've been killing ourselves trying to do the work of a full squad and that was simply a poor decision on my part."

"So take steps to rectify it."

"I already have. I had a talk with Hank McCoy yesterday. Despite the fact that The X-Men are having problems of their own he's agreed to return to active duty until we can get a full roster of seven active members and two reservists."

"Oh, Steve! That's inspired! What made you think of The Beast?"

"First and foremost, he's always been an outstanding member of the team. And right about now we can use his morale boosting just as much as his brains and abilities." Steve turned toward the double French doors. "I'm going to outline the rest of my plans at breakfast. Tony and Thor should be in the dining room right about now and I'd like to address everybody at one time."

Janet followed Steve into the second floor auxiliary office that Steve had been using since 5AM that morning. "And what's Thor going to do? Do you really think that his father is dead?"

Steve's eyes were troubled as they made their way through the office. "I was reviewing some of Thor's personal log entries and there have been many times when Odin was thought to be dead including quite a few where he himself faked his death for one reason or another. But I really can't say. Thor certainly seemed to be shaken when his father's ravens appeared."

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

The squawking of the huge black raven that perched on the back of one of the heavy mahogany chairs filled the main dining room. The long mahogany table, capable of seating fourteen at a time, gleamed magnificently in the blazing light from the chandeliers. The sideboard held a variety of doughnuts, danishes and breakfast rolls. Five silver urns were filled to the brim with five different blends of freshly brewed coffee. The delicious aroma of eggs, sausage, French toast, ham and hash browns meticulously arraigned by Jarvis on the sideboard made Tony Stark's stomach rumble as he entered the dining room, walking slowly and painfully. He needed coffee. A lot of it. And then he needed a lot of food. Pulling all-nighters for a week did that to a man, even one who was an obsessive workaholic before the phrase was even thought of.

Anybody looking at Tony Stark now would be forgiven for doubting that this pale, sunken-eyed apparition was the world-famous, jet set, billionaire playboy technocrat. That Tony Stark had walked like a demi-god among men, devastatingly handsome and fearsomely brilliant. A mandarin of the corporate boardroom and a magician in the laboratory, once upon a time Tony Stark had juggled the most beautiful women in the world with the skill and finesse of the true romantic in the same way he deftly manipulated the destiny of one of the world's major international corporations.

But _this_ Tony Stark.even during his alcoholic days he hadn't looked quite _THIS_ bad. Pain had etched deep lines around his mouth. There was significantly more gray silvering his otherwise anthracite hair. His eyes were watery and remote. He'd lost nearly thirty pounds in the past two weeks and his clothes no longer fitted his once trim and muscular body. The only thing holding him up was a modified version of the chest plate he had once worn to keep his shrapnel damaged heart still beating. Now the chest plate electronically stimulated his nervous system to keep him awake and alert.

But it was killing him.

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!" The raven howled again. Tony threw the bird a wicked glare as Steve Rogers and Janet Van Dyne entered the dining room. Both of them swapped concerned looks.

"Dear God, Tony." Janet swiftly walked over and reached up her hands to cup his pasty, thin face. ".what are you doing to yourself? You've got to stop, Tony._PLEASE_."

"I'll stop when he does." Tony jerked his head in Steve's direction. "He's convinced that the four of us can be The Avengers. Good. I'm convinced I can revive The Vision."

"And neither one of those goals is worth either of us killing ourselves or the others over, Tony." Steve walked over and placed one of his red gauntleted hands on Tony's thin shoulder. "I've been thinking all wrong since Hank died. I was blaming myself for losing him in battle and forgot the first thing I had to learn in World War II: in war, soldiers die. And Hank Pym was one of the finest soldiers I've ever served with. I thought that by the four of us carrying on as The Avengers we could prove to the world that we hadn't lost anything, that we were still capable of taking on anything thrown at us." Steve's voice dropped: "That simply isn't so. I'm going to put The Avengers back together the way it should be. And I'm going to need your help to do it, Tony. But I need a Tony Stark who is rested and healthy. I blame myself for Hank. You blame yourself for The Vision. Maybe we should both forgive each other and ourselves and move on. There's a world out there that needs its Avengers. And it needs its Avengers _now_."

"And as always, thou speakest naught but consecrated truth, Steven!" The voice rumbled like thunder in the deepest crags of the tallest of mountains as The Mighty Thor entered the dining room, a raven that was twin to the one perched on the back of a chair rested on one of his brawny shoulders. The golden discs on his ancient breastplate sparkled as if newly polished and his elegant crimson cloak billowed majestically as if caught in some unseen northern wind. The great gray Uru war hammer Mjolnir was tucked securely in Thor's wide golden belt. The raven on his shoulder took wing to fly across the room and land next to his brother and they both opened misshapen beaks and screeched as one:

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

"Do they _have _to keep doing that?" Tony asked irritably.

Thor's wide, handsome face broke into a grin. "Aye, Anthony. I fear that it be proper and fitting for Huginn and Muninn to proclaim to all that Thor now be Lord of Asgard."

"But how true is this, Thor?" Steve asked. "_Is_ Odin dead?"

Thor shook his head. "Nay, Steven. If such a dire occurrence were to have transpired, by The All-Father's own sacred decree, the blessed Odin Power would have passed onto me. Since it has not, I can only surmise that my father has not gone to sit upon his throne in Valhalla." Thor frowned slightly. "But I have spent this past night in deep council with Muninn and he is The Raven of Memory and he insists that Odin is dead."

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

This time, it was Steve Rogers who threw the ravens a look of annoyance. "Could it be possible that Muninn's memory has been tampered with? And Huginn as well so that they both truly believe that Odin is dead?"

"Aye! Thou echoes my thoughts exactly, Steven! Huginn and Muninn have served All-Father Odin well and true for more ages than I care to recall. They were ancient when I was but a stripling and there is naught that escape their far seeing vision or the bottomless well of their knowledge. If they _have_ been bewitched into believing that my father is dead and sent to me then this can only be sorcery of a level achieved by only one god in Asgard."

Tony was putting sausage and scrambled eggs onto a plate as he said with certainty; "Loki."

Thor nodded and his voice was somber and grim as he said: "Aye. But there is something else." Thor held up a huge golden scroll. "I received this but a few days ago." He unrolled it with a gentleness and care that was unusual in hands mighty enough to shatter stone and read: "Thor Odinson, my dearest love, I ask thy forgiveness in leaving this note and not seeing thee in person, but my presence doth be required in Asgard, so I have but little time to delay. I beseech thee to return to Asgard. I cannot explain to thee why thou must return and leave Midgard, but tis important that thou dost return with much haste. I pray that I might see thee soon, my love. Lady Sif."

Janet stepped forward and stood on tiptoes to look at the glowing words on the thin paper woven of purest Asgardian gold that glowed with a soft amber burn. "Oh, Thor.she left this and didn't even stop to see you? That's not like Sif."

"Indeed it is not, Janet. There be trouble in The Golden City."

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner, Thor?" Steve asked.

Thor rolled the scroll up and his voice was firm as he replied: "The Avengers as they stand needed the good right arm of The Thunder God wielding Mjolnir in the service of the oath I swore to protect Midgard. Asgard hath many gods."

"But there is only one Thor." Tony painfully walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. He sat down and began to eat. "On Earth or Midgard or whatever you chose to call it as in Asgard, there is only one God of Thunder and that's you. If there's something wrong in Asgard you need to go home and put things right."

One of the ravens flew over to Tony's elbow and yowled: "Long Live THOR! LORD OF AS-AWKKKK!"

Tony's right hand had reached out with a speed that proved that debilitated as he was; he was still not to be taken lightly. His hand closed on the raven's beak and he drew the huge raven closer until he was looking right into the glittering black eyes of the bird. In a low, dangerous voice, Tony said: "We get the point." He released the bird's beak and it flapped back to take its place next to its brother. The two ravens turned on their perch and it seemed as if the two were actually having their own private conference, ever so often turning to reproachfully look at Tony who ate his breakfast in peace and quiet.

"Tony's right, Thor. Somebody's going to a lot of trouble to try and get you to return to Asgard." Steve walked over to the sideboard to get a fresh cup of coffee. "Now either the scroll is a fake and Huginn and Muninn have been enchanted and maybe they haven't. But the fact is that something isn't right in Asgard. Have you tried to contact anybody at home?"

"Nay, Steven. I wished to confer with thee before making a decision. If I do return to Asgard it may be quite a while before I am able to return and in that time what will become of The Avengers?"

"That's part of what I wanted to talk to all of you about." Steve turned to face his friends and took a deep breath before continuing. "I made a mistake. I should have taken the help offered after Hank's funeral and put together a proper squad of Avengers instead of trying to carry on with just the four of us. Powerful we may be but the days when the four of us were enough have long gone. I'm going to put a proper roster together. Seven active full time Avengers and two reserves. I've already spoken to The Beast and he's agreed to come back. The X-Men are going through some rough times of their own but The Beast will be an Avenger at least until we get the team back to where it should be."

"About time," Tony muttered around a mouthful of sausage.

"And part of the reason for that is so you can get the proper medical care that you need, Tony." Steve walked over to where Tony sat and looked down at his friend. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you do this to yourself."

"I'm going to get The Vision back on his feet, Steve."

"And nobody says that you can't continue to work on The Vision. But you can't do that and continue on as Iron Man as well. It's either one or the other. Make your choice."

Tony Stark put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a white silk napkin. He turned his head and looked up into the determined blue eyes of Steve Rogers and saw the concern, the love, and the friendship there. And in those eyes he saw the reason why he had followed Captain America into more hells than he cared to remember and would continue to do so. He held out his right hand. "You put together a full roster of Avengers and I'll step down."

Steve shook his hand. "Done."

"But I'll be going to Asgard with you."

Steve frowned. "What makes you think we're going to Asgard?"

Tony returned to eating his breakfast. "Because I think that based on the evidence we have so far we more than ample enough reason to believe that Loki wants The Avengers to come to Asgard. Loki was the reason that The Avengers came together in the first place. And I don't believe in coincidence. Loki wants US in particular to come to Asgard. It could be that Asgard is in trouble. Despite everything else, Loki doesn't want Asgard destroyed. He wants to rule Asgard himself and he can't do that if somebody else is ruling Asgard."

Thor was nodding in agreement. "Thy reasoning is wise, as always, Anthony. Though thy body may be unsound, thy mind is as sharp as Heimdall's sword. Even my father has acknowledged that Loki is above all a schemer with no equal in The Nine Worlds."

Tony nodded, forking more sausage into his mouth. "Loki would rather steal a quarter than work for an honest dollar. If there _IS_ trouble in Asgard he'd rather go through some elaborate scheme to lure Thor there to take care of it than just come out and ask Thor for help. And he knows full well that we'd go to Asgard with him to help. I say we go to Asgard. Thor's family. And that means that Odin is family as well."

Janet walked over and kissed Tony on the cheek. "I think that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said, Tony. And I agree."

Steve looked at Thor. "How about it? We go to Asgard and put things right there and then we come back to Earth and put the team back together?"

Thor replied by laying his hand on Mjolnir and removing the war hammer from his belt and lifting it high above his head. "Aye and Aye! Long have the legends of The Avengers been told and retold in the halls of Asgard! No mortals but thee have earned the right and the glory to tread it's hallowed halls! Come with me thou shall and whatever has been wronged shall be put right by the word and the might and power of The Avengers! And once we have done so we shall return to Midgard and put the destiny of this hallowed world back on its proper course! Stand with me my friends!"

Steve Rogers placed his coffee cup down and walked over to stand by Thor and placed his hand over his. Janet placed her hand over Steve's and they waited while Tony got out of his chair and placed his hand on top. They stood there for a full minute, silent, each making their silent oath, reaffirming their faith and their pledge to an ideal, a faith, a sacred pledge. It was Steve who finally broke the silence:

"Avengers Forever."

Janet's voice was choked with emotion: "Avengers Forever."

Tony's voice had an uncharacteristic humbleness: "Avengers Forever."

Thor had bowed his head while they spoke but now his voice rose in a roar that was like the rumble of iron-shod wheels of some great war chariot as he flung his hand upwards with all of theirs;

**"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"**


	6. Chapter 6 : Once An Avenger

Chapter 6: Once An Avenger…

The slim, brown-haired man stopped his chopping of wood and turned to look up into the brilliantly blue Colorado sky. A sleek silver aircraft that he recognized as an Avenger Quinjet had made a pass over the square mile of clearing he himself had cut out of this remote forest with his own hands and was coming back around again for a landing. The slim man sighed and reached for a white T-shirt that he slipped over his torso. Before he had come here his skin had been an unhealthy, pasty hue and his arms resembled sticks. Nineteen months of solid physical activity every day, all day had added a full 90 pounds of muscle on him. He'd never be a WWE wrestler, his genetics wouldn't allow it but he had to admit that he was proud of the taunt ropy muscles that now filled out his upper body. He'd gotten the first decent tan he'd ever had in his life as well. Now instead of his skin having the color of uncooked dough he was brown as a nut.

The Quinjet was using its VTOL mode to land a good distance away from the slim man's log cabin, which he had also built himself. The sparkling silver craft landed, the whine of the five powerful engines that gave the craft it's name slowly fading as the Quinjet made a perfect landing on it's three wheels. The slim man stood some distance away as the craft was powered down. Then the side hatch opened, a short flight of stairs automatically folding from the underside of the craft to provide easy departure for the two striking figures that now emerged.

Captain America looked around with the practiced ease of a combat veteran, sizing up the terrain. Spying the slim man, he raised a red-gauntleted hand in salute and walked down the stairs, slinging his shield onto his back, sticking his long muscular arms through the leather straps that he used to hold onto it. By tugging on the straps in much the same fashion as a driver tugged on his seat belt he could loosen them enough to accomplish this. The Wasp followed Captain America and the slim man had to admit that she was just as breathtakingly lovely as he remembered. The Wasp was one of those women who just got more beautiful the older she got. And considered what she'd been through recently, it would have been understandable if she'd looked like an old hag.

Captain America held out his hand, looking the slim man up and down with a casual wariness. "You're looking well. Certainly a lot better than the last time I saw you."

They shook hands as the slim man smiled somewhat shyly and said, "Plenty of exercise, fresh air and eating right will do that to a man. I remember you saying that years ago at a Boy Scout Jamboree in Texas."

Captain America's eyes opened a bit wider. "_You_ were there? With all those people? What if you had changed?"

"I'd taken enough sedative to ensure that didn't happen. Didn't want to take a chance on missing a Captain America speech." The slim man now turned to The Wasp and he took one of her gloved hands in both of his. "Janet, I was so sorry to hear about Hank. One of the things I greatly regret is that I never got to know Hank as well as I would have liked. The few times I did speak to him he impressed me with not just his intellect but his compassion."

The Wasp reached out impulsively and hugged the slim man. "He was all that and more. Thank you for your kind words."

Captain America asked; "How did you learn about Hank's death? You're a hundred and thirty miles from the nearest town."

The slim man jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the log cabin. "Got a bootleg satellite hookup out back. 500 channels. I watched Hank's funeral on _The Marvels Channel_. I may be remote as hell out here but I keep up with what's going on in the outside world." The slim man indicated that his guests should walk toward the cabin. "I've got some tea on and there's cold soda and I've made some salad and sandwiches. Sorry I can't offer anything better but I live very simply out here."

"That's very kind of you," The Wasp said. "We know how much it's costing you to agree to this meeting with us."

Robert Bruce Banner smiled sadly and it was a smile that somehow reminded The Wasp of a lonely piano being played very far off. "No, Janet.I don't think you know how much it cost me at all. I only pray that it doesn't end up costing _you_."

"Long live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

Tony Stark turned away from the huge plasma communication screen as Thor entered the Communications Center of Sub-Basement Level One. The two huge ravens, black as midnight on the far side of the Moon were perched on each brawny shoulder of The Thunder God. Tony frowned at the ravens that eyed him with a curious mixture of amusement and wickedness.

"Hast thou located Hawkeye, Anthony?"

Tony turned back to the intricate console and his slim, artistic fingers were a blur as he sought to establish an open communications link with their long time comrade. "He had his communicard turned off but I found where he is by means of the locator chip. Can you believe he's in Australia?"

Thor's face frowned slightly. "Australia? A strange place for The Avenging Archer to sojourn indeed."

"Maybe he's gone walkabout. In any case, I've overridden the shutdown. His communicard will issue an annoying high-pitched beeping and it will continue to do so until he answers it." Tony turned and grinned up at Thor, scratching at the two-day stubble of beard on his cheeks. "Just a little something I added when T'Challa and I first designed the communicards. I figured one day we'd have a stubborn member who might not want to answer. This way he has to."

"Mayhap he will merely dispose of the irritating device? Cast it into a deep lake?"

Tony shrug. "Wouldn't be the first time he's done so. I keep reminding him of how much those things cost to replace but you know Clint.anyway, I'm betting that his curiosity will overcome his being pissed off at Steve."

Thor nodded as he said; "But in truth, Anthony, I cannot blame Hawkeye overmuch if he does not answer the call."

"Neither can I, Odinson. Neither can I."

The huge communications screen resolved into a picture of a blond haired man who appeared to be standing outside, perhaps on a dock as Tony and Thor could see water and various types of boats in the background. The resolution of the picture was so amazingly clear it was as if the two were looking through a window and not at a screen. The man was handsome, with startlingly blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. In fact, there was more than a passing resemblance to Captain America himself and many had been the time when Steve Rogers and Clint Barton had gone to a ball game or shot pool in a billiards parlor and they had been taken for brothers.

"Oh.it's you two. I though it was Steve. And lemme tell you something, if it hadda been him, I'd've told that star spangled son of a-"

"Clint, we've got a situation here and we need your help."

"Oh, _NOW_ you need my help! You got some _huevos_ calling me, Stark. After I practically begged Steve to take my help after Hank's funeral. 'Mr. Avenger' himself showed two dozen others and me the door and said "thanks, but no thanks". That was hardcore cold, Tony. You don't treat people like that. Especially not people who have laid their lives on the line time and time again for you."

"Steve realizes he made a mistake, Clint-"

"So why isn't he on the line telling me this? Why are you doing his dirty work for him? He too good to get on the line and speak to a lowly grunt and admit he was wrong?"

"Clinton, why dost thou sojourn in Australia? Mayhap thou hast difficulties of thine own?" Thor interrupted suddenly. Tony half turned in annoyance but then he realized that The Thunder God had deliberately changed the subject so as to allow time for both Tony and Clint to cool down.

"Nah. I'm okay. Just taking the Australian government up on a long-standing offer. Seems as if they've got quite a sizeable superhuman population down here and about a dozen of 'em are interested in forming a team along the lines of The Avengers so I've been asked to consult with The Australian government as to the best ways to implement such a team."

"Forming your own Australian Avengers, Clint?" Tony chuckled.

"I could do worse, smartass. I'm not so bad when it comes to organizing and training a team."

"Oh, I agree. Look at the wonderful job you did with The Great Lakes Avengers and The Thunderbolts."

"Y'know, Tony, not for nothin' but you can kiss my-"

"Enow!" Thor roared in a voice that made the seat Tony sat in vibrate. "This pointless bickering achieves naught!" Thor turned to the screen. "The Avengers hath need of the righteous bow of Hawkeye, greatest of mortal archers. I ask thee, Clinton as a comrade, a fellow warrior and, aye, as a brother: Come Home."

Without hesitation, Clint said, "Well, why didn't you say so? Gimme a few hours to let the folks down here know I'm heading back to The States and I'll catch the first available flight back to New York."

"I think we can do better than that." Tony tapped the button and the screen split to show Clint Barton on the left and the third floor hangar on the right where a stocky bald man wearing a brown flight jumpsuit with the stylized slanted _**A **_on the backwas busily fueling a Quinjet. "Jarvis, how's it going up there?"

Edwin Jarvis, the longtime butler of both the Stark family as well as The Avengers looked up from his work and smiled slightly. "It goes well, Master Anthony. The Quinjet is almost fully fueled and all that remains is for me to run through the pre-flight checks. I will be ready to depart in exactly 37 minutes to pick up Master Clint. It only remains for you to provide me with a destination."

Clint whooped with laughter. "I'll be a son of a crossbow! Jarv, I didn't know chauffeur service was part a'your duties!"

"I was privileged to drive Master Anthony's parents in their limousine many times, Master Clint. I see this as much the same. I _am _fully qualified to pilot a Quinjet having been trained by The Black Panther and Captain America in the operation and maintenance of these vehicles."

"Hey, I'm not knockin' a free ride. I appreciate it, Jarv."

Tony spoke up. "Leave your communicard on, Clint. Jarvis will home in on your signal. On a commercial flight it would take you 24 hours to get back to New York. In a Quinjet we can shave that time in half."

"Cool. Who else have you called in?"

"You're the first one we thought of, Clint."

Clint Barton looked somewhat embarrassed. "Well.thanks, Tony.an' you know not to pay attention to all that bull I was spoutin', right?"

"Already forgotten, Clint. Just get back here as soon as you can. Avengers Mansion OUT." Tony Stark broke the connection and sat back in the high-backed seat, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Thou spokest an untruth, Anthony. Captain America didst approach The Beast first to return to our hallowed ranks."

"And I was going to tell Hawkeye that?" Tony sighed. "He'd have never come back for sure. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. He and Steve can hash out their beefs later." Tony rubbed his eyes again. "Boy, what wouldn't I give for a good stiff drink right about now."

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

Janet Van Dyne sipped her _pouchong_ tea and smiled up at Bruce Banner. "It's delicious. Thank you."

Bruce smiled back. "You're more than welcome." He looked over at Steve Rogers, who had pushed back his cowl and sat with his head exposed, his shield next to him, propped up on the leg of a table, as if within easy reach should this meeting go badly. "I'm sorry I don't have any coffee, Steve. I ran out about a month back and I only make the trip into town every three months."

"I'm fine with my orange juice, Bruce. Thanks. I'd just as soon get down to the reason why we're here."

"Can I ask a question first? How did you find me?"

"Stephen Strange was good enough to help us out. He said that in the past he could always find you when he needed The Hulk to help out The Defenders."

Bruce chuckled. "I thought so.I had a dream last night where I was talking to Stephen.that must have been his astral form.but it's been a long time since he's sought me out. Stephen's respected my privacy." Bruce pulled out a hand made chair that impressed both Steve and Janet with its craftsmanship. "I've finally found a sort of peace here. I've discovered that the regular physical exercise I've engaged in here seems to fulfill a psychological need that tamps down the repressed anger that builds up in me. I haven't turned into The Hulk for nearly two years. I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind."

"But we need The Hulk now, Bruce." Steve said urgently. "And it's not as if The Hulk hasn't helped out The Avengers before. The Hulk _IS_ a founding member of the team. And you know the saying."

Bruce smiled without humor. "I know, I know.'Once An Avenger.' but you haven't yet stated a compelling reason why I should give up this life. I'm happy here, Steve."

"We've got a situation, Bruce. Once in which it looks like Loki is trying to manipulate Thor into coming back to Asgard. There may be serious trouble. Odin may be dead. We don't know. But we're going back to Asgard to Thor to see what's going on and put things right."

"And when you say 'we' who exactly are you talking about?" Bruce wanted to know.

"We want it to be The Founders, Bruce." Janet answered. "Thor. Iron Man. Myself. Captain America. And The Hulk."

"But one of The Founders has fallen." Bruce looked sadly at Janet. "I don't understand what this gesture is supposed to mean and as much as I respected Henry Pym I don't see why it should matter to _me_."

"Maybe for the simple reason that we're asking, Bruce." Janet said quietly. She reached out a hand. "The world may like it or not.hell, even some Avengers may like it or not but The Hulk _was_ and _is_ a Founder of the team that many call Earth's Mightiest Heroes. And now one of us is _gone._ One of us is _dead_. This is a point in Avengers history that calls for a reaching out to _all_ of our members. Especially The Founders. And The Hulk deserves to be asked back."

Bruce looked at Steve. "This was her idea, wasn't it?"

"Actually, we all sat down and talked it out. Tony Stark didn't think it was such a good idea."

Bruce's face darkened. "I just bet he didn't," he mumbled.

Steve's head cocked to the side as he looked carefully at Bruce. "Matter of fact, he called me a damned fool and said that The Hulk would end up biting my head off and not to call him for help if that happened." Steve reached out a hand to lightly touch his shield. "But that's not about to happen.is it, Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes lost that spark of greenish anger that flickered briefly. He smiled that sad smile that made Janet feel as if her heart would just break. Bruce Banner was no stranger to tragedy. She felt a sudden bond with this brilliant man who had never known anything resembling a normal life.

"No. That's not going to happen. In fact, I don't know if it could..I used to feel The Hulk all the time here," Bruce touched his chest. "And here," he touched his forehead. "It's been a while since I have. I don't know if he's not asserting himself out of spite or just laying low. But before I could feel him all the time, demanding to be let out, roaring and raging inside my mind and spirit."

"Bruce, will you come with us?" Steve asked simply. "Go with us to Asgard?"

"You'd be better off rounding up every single Avenger you can than taking The Hulk with you." Bruce said firmly. "I cannot guarantee that he's going to co-operate with you. Hell, he may get to Asgard and decide that he hates the place and tear it apart."

"Probably not. The Hulk's been to Asgard before."

Bruce looked honesty surprised. "He has? Well, that's certainly news to me. But it really shouldn't be.there's huge gaps of time when I was The Hulk and I've never been able to find out where he was or what he was doing at that time."

"Bruce, we're just asking you to come with us." Steve said urgently. "When it comes time for The Hulk, we'll deal with him. But I can't think of a better backup to take along with us to the realm of the gods than The Incredible Hulk."

Bruce sighed again. "You're not going to give me a stirring speech about duty, honor and self-sacrifice? Nothing about placing the needs of the many above the needs of the one?"

"Nope."

Bruce shrugged. "Pity. I always enjoy your speeches. But I guess there really isn't a need for one, is there?"

"No. There isn't. Either you're in or you're out."

Bruce nodded. "Could you give me a few minutes in private to think about it? I'd appreciate it greatly."

"Certainly." Janet stood up, indicating to Steve that they should go outside and give Bruce his privacy. The two Avengers left the log cabin and slowly walked across the clearing to the Quinjet, enjoying the crisp air and dazzlingly beautiful sunshine.

"Do you think he'll come back with us?" Janet asked.

Steve pulled his cowl back over his head as he answered; "I honestly can't say, Janet. And truth to tell, I'm having second thoughts about this. Maybe the risk of turning The Hulk loose on the world again isn't worth the advantage we gain by taking him with us to Asgard. Bruce may have a point when he said we should just round up every single Avenger we can find."

"And how long will that take us, Steve? Especially after you told so many of them that we didn't need their help. There's a helluva lot of fences that are going to have to be mended and Thor doesn't have that sort of time. Neither does Asgard."

Captain America opened his mouth to speak but then they heard the door of the log cabin slam shut. Bruce Banner was walking towards them, carrying a duffle bag. He had donned a leather jacket and a Mets baseball cap was pulled low over his face. He had also put on his glasses and looked more like the Bruce Banner they both remembered. He walked over to the two Avengers and said simply; "Okay. I'm in. I can't speak for The Hulk but that'll be your problem, I guess."

"Thanks, Bruce. This'll work out. You'll see."

Bruce shrugged, said nothing and started for the Quinjet, followed by Captain American and The Wasp. They all climbed aboard the sleek, silvery craft and in a few short minutes, it was airborne and carrying the trio back to New York and Avengers Mansion.

The Quinjet was perhaps five minutes gone when the first traces of fire and smoke flared outwards from the interior of the structure. Thanks to the gasoline that Bruce had splashed around the inside and lit before leaving, the fire spread quickly, hungrily and it was not long before the entire cabin was an inferno, casting billowy coils of midnight black smoke into the otherwise beautiful blue sky.

Tony Stark so seldom heard the doorbell of Avengers Mansion ring that when he heard the musical chiming throughout the mansion he had to consult the main computer to find out what it was for. Usually Jarvis had the doorbell's signal routed through to his communicard so as not to disturb The Avengers so when it was pressed, the card vibrated and let him know someone wished admittance. But since he was picking up Hawkeye in Australia, he had that function disabled.

Tony keyed in the outside monitors and when he saw who it was, he grinned delightedly. "Hold on for just two minutes! I'll be right there!" It actually took him two minutes and twenty-nine seconds to reach the front door and fling it open wide and in all that time the grin had never left his face.

"Well for the luvva little fishies! Steve told me that The Avengers needed my help but I had no idea things were _this_ bad! When billionaire playboys have to answer the doors of their own mansions, you have to take it as yet another sign of the coming Apocalypse!"

"Oh, shut up and get over here!" Tony flung his arms wide and what appeared at first to be a large blue gorilla dressed in a leather jacket, sunglasses and cutoff jeans bounded through the door to hug him. Dr. Henry McCoy aka The Beast planted a resounding kiss on Tony's cheek and stepped back, grinning with a mouthful of sparkling, razor sharp fangs. Although he looked for all the world like a wild humanoid/animal hybrid he was much more than that. Many would say that in the field of biochemistry that Hank McCoy had no equal. And he had more than once put his life on the line to protect Earth and its various races as not only as a member of The X-Men and X-Factor but also as a Defender and as an Avenger. Although at first one thought that The Beast was gorilla-like, closer examination revealed that he was actually more leonine, covered in silky blue-black fur.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you, Hank. When Cap said he asked you to come back and help out I thought it was one of the best decisions he'd made recently."

Hank grinned. Any one not used to Hank's appearance would probably have shrieked and run away as the grin looked definitely predatory. "What can I say? When Captain America waves the flag and says 'Son, your country needs YOU!' what can you do? You pack up your gear and march!" Hank guffawed. "And The X-Men know where to find me if they need me." Hank's demeanor became slightly more serious. "And Cap indicated that a fresh face would be most welcome in these halls grown dank with the haunting reminders of Dr. Pym everywhere."

"You don't know the half of it. But let's go somewhere where we can sit and talk. You got luggage?"

"It's being delivered later. I could use a sandwich and some coffee. Let's raid Jarvis's larder." Hank fell into an animalistic lope alongside Tony as they headed for the kitchen. "So how bad are things?"

Tony grimaced. "How bad you ask? We're asking The Hulk to rejoin the team. That give you an idea of how bad it it?"

"Yowtch. Who's bright idea was that?"

"Steve and Janet's. I'll tell you something, Hank, between the two of them I don't know who's the more shaken by Hank Pym's death. Right after the funeral was the perfect time for Steve to reorganize the team. Instead he insists that the five of us carry on as The Avengers and we've been running around ragged trying to keep up with what seemed to be a sudden outbreak of every supervillain wannabe calling us out for a fight. Janet's keeping herself together with nothing but guts and barbed wire. And Thor's got a problem back at Asgard that could be very serious for all of us if Loki's involved in it and I think he is."

"Loki? You think he'd really want to involve The Avengers in one of his schemes?"

"Hank, _nothing_ Loki does would surprise me. He's probably lounging on a golden couch somewhere in Asgard laughing his ass off, sipping wine and being fed grapes by half-naked serving wenches and getting his jollies watching us burn up brain cells trying to figure out what he's up to."

The screams of Loki had filled the hallowed halls and golden streets of fabled Asgard for long days and even longer nights. There were dungeons below the great meeting hall of the gods called _Gladsheim_ that had not been used in long centuries as All-Father Odin had mellowed in his advancing years and no longer kept his foes locked away far below the surface of Asgard. But in recent days, those dungeons had been opened up again and they were now used for purposes that would have brought down the wrath of Odin indeed. If Odin were Lord of Asgard. Which he was not.

And Loki's screams continued to fill the air, causing the other gods who were imprisoned by spell and stone to tremble. In living memory no one could remember having heard The God of Mischief scream. He was more inclined to be causing screams if anything. But this time, The Contriver Of All Frauds was on the receiving end of torment.

It would have been hard pressed to recognize the trembling, tortured being strung up on a framework of enchanted Asgoror metal that dampened Loki's magical abilities. His captors had spent a full day weaving enchantments to keep Loki from using his considerable magic to free themselves. Normally, Loki would have been able to free himself with but a word but his foes were cunning and full of guile that they had learned themselves from many dealings with The Trickster God.

Loki was hanging naked above a massive brazier of coals the size of a human head that blazed white hot, dehydrating him. Blood dripped from numerous cuts and slashes on his arms, legs and torso and the coals hissed as the precious liquid struck them. Every morning his captors would come to tear the eyes from his sockets and they cast them into the brazier to burn and Loki's head would explode with agony for by the spells his captors had wrought, Loki would still feel the pain of any limb or organ they removed. By the next day, his eyes would grow back and they would be torn anew from his skull.

The painful creaking of the massive iron door opening signaled his captors entering the chamber that stank of Loki's own waste, his fear, and his misery. Once upon a time Loki had been proud, vain, and arrogant. Now he only wished for two minutes to be free and have his vengeance on the three who stood before him.

"We have returned to ascertain if thou art ready to speak at last, Loki Laufeyson. We know thou hast contrived to send word to thy brother Thor. We must know exactly what message thou hast sent him."

Loki spat in their direction. "I wouldst think thou would be more concerned about the message I sent to thy mother concerning her proficiency in the boudoir and thanking her for-"

A crackling burst of magical energy lanced from the outstretched hand of one of the shadowy figures, engulfing Loki and drawing forth a hideous scream from his already sore throat. Loki slumped, his body smoking, panting in agony.

"Where be Huginn and Muninn?"

"And is Loki now the keeper of a pair of mangy birds?"

"None but thee would have the wisdom to send Odin's ravens as far away from us as possible. Thou knowest that any who possess The Raven of Thought and The Raven of Memory have much access to Odin's knowledge. We must have those ravens!"

"Have you not The Odin Ring? What else do thou needest? With that ring thou hast conquered The Golden Realm and all who dwell there!"

"And we have humbled thee, Loki. Let us not forget that. We have humbled thee like the cowardly cur thou truly are!"

"Only for the moment.only for the moment."

"It does not matter.we are prepared. The Odin Ring has tripled our already considerable power and we have all the gods of Asgard securely locked away. Odin has vanished from The Nine Worlds. The only god of Asgard not under our heel is Thor. And if The Thunder God dares return he will find THE ENCHANTERS more than ready for him!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Family Enterprises

Chapter 7: Family Enterprises

The front door of Avengers Mansion was thrown open with a resounding **BOOM!** and a muscular figure dressed in a costume of purple and black that immediately made one think of a swashbuckler bounded through the doorway, thrusting his gleaming handmade recurved folding longbow in the air over his head as he let loose with a yell of jubilation followed by: "You knew it was only a matter of time, True Believers! So face front 'cause HAWKEYE is definitely back!"

From where he stood in the doorway of the entrance to the foyer, Steve Rogers clapped, his face split in a grin so wide it hurt. He couldn't help it. Hawkeye always had that effect on him. Even though they spent most of their time bickering, arguing and disagreeing, it was a fact that over the years since he had been found by The Original Avengers and rescued from his icy tomb, Hawkeye had become like a brother to him. "I think we all get the point, Clint."

Hawkeye returned the grin and folded up his bow in two quick motions and hung it from his belt. He strode forward, pushing back his cowl to reveal a handsome, blue-eyed, blond-haired face that bore unmistakably striking similarities to Steve Rogers's own features. Both men also had similar muscular builds and were about the same height. He stuck out his hand to warmly shake Steve's. "It's the carny in me, Steve. Can't help but make a big entrance, you know that. And wouldn't you have thought something was wrong if I just drag-assed in, mumbling, 'How ya doin'?"

"You've got a point there, Clint." Steve placed a hand on Clint's shoulder. "It's good to see you again. You've been missed."

"Not so fast, Steverino. Isn't there something else you'd like to say to me before we take this Kodak moment any further?"

Steve sighed heavily. "You're not going to be satisfied until you hear me say it, are you?"

"I been waitin' _years_ for this, pal a'mine." Clint cupped one hand behind an ear and leaned forward slightly. "C'mon.you can say it.three little words.c'mon.."

Steve rolled his eyes heavenward as if silently praying for patience and said, "Okay. Here it goes. I. Was. Wrong."

Clint thrust a long arm up into the air over his head and pulled it back down to his waist, kicking out with a leg at the same time. "YES!"

"You happy now?"

"You have no idea how much so." The two men turned toward the door as Jarvis came into the foyer. Jarvis was dressed in a brown jumpsuit with the stylized, slanted **A** that was the official Avengers symbol but such was the dignity and poise with which he wore the garment he might as well have been wearing his official morning suit. Upon seeing Steve he made a slight bow. "My apologies, Master Steve. I know that landing Quinjets on the front lawn is most certainly not standard operating procedure but I had no choice as access to the roof was denied to me."

Steve frowned. "Denied? By whom?"

"Why, by Master Anthony, sir. I transmitted the proper codes for clearance and Master Anthony himself answered and directed me to land on the front lawn."

Steve didn't bother asking Jarvis the reasons for Tony Stark's actions. Jarvis was the perfect butler and unless it was a life-threatening situation or if the integrity of the mansion's security was at risk, Jarvis would never dream of questioning Tony. Clint was examining Steve's face closely. "You're not surprised at all that Tony wouldn't let Jarv land on the roof. Why?"

"To be honest with you, Clint.we're all more than a little worried about Tony. He's been acting.erratic lately."

"You sure he ain't." Clint stuck out his pinky and thumb, raised his hand to his head and tipped his head back.

"No.at least I'm _fairly _sure he's not drinking again."

"But how would you really know? He's Tony Stark. He coulda whipped up some kinda super still in his lab that makes a new kinda booze that doesn't have an odor."

"All the more reason why we need you back, Avenger. After this mission to Asgard, Tony's going on enforced leave."

"It'll all work out, Steve. We'll make it work." Clint gestured for Steve to follow him as another muscular figure came through the doorway. "Come meet a new friend of mine."

Steve Rogers had seen more strange things in his lifetime than he had ever imagined he would see. But this was most definitely a new one. The being before him was an easy six-footer and splendidly muscled. He wore thick black jeans, motorcycle boots with spurs, a black leather motorcycle jacket over his wife beater t-shirt that was encrusted with patches on the sleeves and a loop of chain with links as thick as a human thumb dangling from one shoulder. But that wasn't the most unusual thing about this being.

Although he was humanoid, at least from the neck down, from the neck up, he had the anthromorphoric features of a kangaroo. Steve also noticed that his skin was covered in very fine gray fur. His floppy ears were standing straight up and as he took off his wraparound sunglasses, Steve could swear that his eyes were twinkling. "G'day, mate. It's more than a pleasure an' a downright honor to be meetin' the famous Captain America at last," he said around the stub of the Baccarat Belicoso cigar in the corner of his mouth or snout or whatever it was. The kangaroo man extended a hand that looked powerful enough to pulverize stone and Steve was surprised at the strength he sensed as they shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you as well.and you can call me Steve, okay?"

"My name's Trevor Plantangenet but back in the Never Never they call me Killeroo."

Clint placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "Trevor's a genuine Australian superhero, Steve. He and a dozen of his buddies want to put together Australia's first genuine superteam and they contacted me through their government and asked me to come down to give them a hand."

Trevor was nodding. "We all think The Avengers are aces and well.we wanna do this right. So who better than to get an Avenger to help set things up?"

"And you couldn't have gotten any better than Hawkeye for the job, Trevor. I am curious as to why you came back here to America with Clint, though."

"It was this way, Cap'n.Clint said you had some shonky business he had to help you out with and I thought that this would be as good time as any for me to come on over and see how the pros do it up close an' personal, like. I promise I won't get in your way or interfere in Avengers business. I just want to observe. If it don't suit you to have me here then just tell me to rack off and I'll be on my way and no hard feelings."

"Not at all, Trevor. Yes, we've got an important mission coming up but The Avengers have always opened their doors to anyone who fights the good fight. And if Clint vouches for you, that's good enough for me. You're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like. Naturally there are certain sections of the mansion that will be off limits to you until we can obtain the proper clearances for you. Jarvis will see to that and he'll get you settled in your quarters."

"Thanks heaps, Cap'n. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Steve motioned to Jarvis who had been standing quietly off to one side and said, "Jarvis, I trust you'll see to Trevor's comfort?"

"Of course, Master Steve. Master Trevor and I had ample time to get acquainted on the flight back home and it will be a pleasure to accommodate him during his stay here." Jarvis motioned to Trevor. "if you'll follow me, Master Trevor.?"

As the massive bulk of Trevor Plantangenet followed Jarvis, Steve said to Clint: "Killeroo?"

"Hey, that's the name the press hung on him. Don't blame the kid."

"What's his story? Is he a mutant?" Steve and Clint fell into step as they headed for the elevator that would take them to the ultra secure main assembly room.

"Nope. He's an Inhuman, believe or not. Part of a Hidden Colony of Inhumans Black Bolt established in Australia. The kid's kinda like the sheriff of the community. He mediates disputes between The Inhumans there and he just sorta got into the superhero game as a byproduct."

"Fascinating. I'd like to hear more later on. But right now we ought to get together with the others so that we can explain to you and Hank exactly what we plan."

"Hank? Hank McCoy? The Beast? He's back on the team?"

"He sure is."

Clint threw his arm around Steve's shoulders. "It's starting to feel more and more like The Avengers are back, man. And does it ever feel good."

Tony Stark gingerly eased himself into his chair, assisted by a tall figure wearing a long brown trench coat. "Thanks. I appreciate the help."

The other man stepped back and looked at Tony with open concern. "You ought to be in a hospital, Tony. No lie, you look like reheated shit."

"And I feel worse." Tony sat back in his chair, resting his cane across his bony knees. He arraigned his legs into a more comfortable position and noticed the curious expression on his guest's face. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to figure out if you just have a really great makeup man or did you use a hologram."

Tony frowned. "I'm not following you."

"I watched the launch of the_ Infinity_ on TV and I saw you being interviewed by Lisa Harms on NBC and you looked a helluva lot better on TV than you do in person. The Tony Stark I saw on TV was fifty pounds heavier, looked ten years younger and didn't use a cane."

"Oh, that!" Tony chuckled and raised his voice: "Anthony, could you come over here for a minute, please?"

"Certainly, Tony." The figure that emerged from around a corner made Tony's guest slightly jump in astonishment. Dressed in a black Armani suit that fitted his trim, athletic body with elegant grace was Tony Stark. But this was a Tony Stark greatly different from the one who sat in the chair. This Tony Stark had deeply tanned skin. His jet-black hair was thick and virile. His eyes sparkled with vitality and intelligence. He radiated charm with the easy smile he gave Tony's visitor. "We've got company, I see."

Tony's guest had recovered from his initial shock and he walked closer to the standing Tony Stark who stood patiently as Tony's guest walked around him, examining him closely.

"Well, I'll be damned. I've heard of them for years, of course but this is the first time I've ever seen one in person. It's an LMD, right?"

Tony nodded. "This particular model has been doubling for me for about three years now. I call him Anthony. He was at the launch of the _Infinity_, not me. Anthony, you can go back to downloading the data from the launch. I'll review it later. Then return to your hibernation couch and initiate downtime mode."

"Sure thing, Tony." The LMD winked at Tony's guest. "Catch you later."

Tony's guest watched the LMD walk away as he said; "Incredible. And in three years nobody has ever suspected that that wasn't you?"

"No. The LMD is programmed with my own brain engrams. In essence it _is_ me."

Tony's guest frowned slightly. "Now _that's_ scary."

Tony shrugged. "You're a man of science. I wouldn't expect you to have that attitude."

"I'm also a man who knows his limitations. Something that you obviously don't. But that's your own little red wagon to pull. But I am curious about something: as much work as you put into the _Infinity_ I would have figured you'd be charging off into space to find it yourself when she vanished."

"Jim Rhodes and Scott Lang are aboard her and if I don't think there's any two more capable men of handling whatever situation has developed. I trust them to bring _Infinity_ and her crew home safe and sound. Besides, I'm going to see the Asgard mission through and then I'm going to retire the armor and concentrate on restoring The Vision."

"You're not going to pass on the armor to somebody else?"

Tony shook his head firmly, waved at his guest with a trembling hand for him to take a seat. The other man did so. They were in Sub-Basement Level Two that contained a number of secure labs that had been used for weapons testing and storage by Tony's father, the eccentric yet undeniably brilliant Howard Stark. Long ago Tony had most of the storage areas refurbished into laboratories for his own purposes. This was the most secure of the labs as there was no access to it by anyone else except for Tony. His visitor had arrived by a pre-programmed Quinjet that Tony had sent to pick him up and it had landed on the rooftop landing pad. Tony had denied Jarvis landing on the roof, as Tony did not want any one else to know his visitor was there or his identity.

"No. Not this time. That never works out the way I hope it will and sooner or later I end up climbing back into the armor anyway. But it's not like I'm totally divorcing myself from Avengers business. I'll be around. I _do_ pay for this team's operations, after all. This is a good opportunity to make sure my money's being well spent." Tony grinned through his two-day stubble of beard. "But let's talk about you. I appreciate you coming on such short notice."

Tony's guest shrugged broad shoulders. "I owe Hank Pym and The Avengers was the closest thing he had to family. I guess that makes you guys my family as well. If there's anything I can do to help out, I'd like to."

"I outlined the situation while you were flying over here in the Quinjet. You know what's at stake here?"

"I do."

"And you're okay with it? We're not just going to fight HYDRA or The Masters Of Evil, you know. We're talking about Asgard. We're going up against the gods."

Tony's guest shrugged again. "Only one God I know of, Tony and I'll stand on his Word to get me through. I am curious about something, though. You said you wanted me to be your 'secret weapon'. I though The Hulk was your secret weapon?"

Tony frowned. "The Hulk is Steve and Jan's secret weapon. Personally, I wouldn't be surprised if The Hulk turned on us. In which case, we can leave him behind on Asgard and let him be _their_ problem for a change."

"Then why did you agree to letting him rejoin the team?"

"Because the more spells and Frost Giants and Valkyries and who knows what all else they throw at The Hulk, that's less crap being thrown at the rest of us. So while Loki or whoever is behind this is trying to kill The Hulk, that'll give us time to pull off one of our patented last minute save-the-universe maneuvers."  
The grin returned to Tony's face. "Either way would be okay with me."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do what you do best. I want you at the briefing I'm going to right now. Out of sight, of course. We'll be getting ready to leave for Asgard after that. Accommodations have been made for you. Hope you ate on the flight. Can't say when you'll get your next meal."

"Worse comes to worse I guess I'll have to find the Asgardian equivalent of a McDonald's."

"Keep up that sense of humor. You're going to need it."

The Assembly Room's massive nine-ton circular hatch like door hissed open as massive hydraulics worked, swinging the door wide and allowing Steve Rogers and Clint Barton to enter. The first one to run and leap into Clint's arms was Janet Van Dyne. "Oh, Clint, I can't begin to tell you how _GOOD_ it is that you're back!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, pretty lady. You'd think I returned from the dead or something!" Clint returned her fierce hug. He stepped back and his voice was uncharacteristically quiet and somber as he said: "how you holdin' up, Jan? Tell me the truth, now. You know that I know better than anybody else here what you've been through." Indeed he did. Every time Clint thought he had finally put the pain of losing his wife, the Avenger known as Mockingbird, his memories would prove him wrong.

Jan smiled up at him with that brave smile Clint knew so well. "I'm functioning, Clint. Some days are harder than others. But Hank wouldn't want me to wallow in my own grief. I'm going to carry on like he would want me to."

"And speaking of Hanks." Clint turned as Hank McCoy sprang from his chair, executed a triple somersault and landed in front of him.

"Hiya, Hawkeye! Greetings and salutations and all that. How were things Down Under?"

"Just fine, Hank. I brought somebody along you oughta have a blast getting' to know." Clint finished shaking Hank's hand as Thor walked over and the two men clasped forearms in the time-honored warrior's salute.

"I thank thee for returning so quickly, Clinton."

"Ahhhh, you know that I'm a sucker for sentiment, Thor. I-what the HELL!" Clint jumped backwards as Huginn and Muninn flew from their perch on the back of Thor's chair to land on his shoulders and as one, their long beaks opened and they screeched, "Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

"Thor, you wanna tell me why you've got a pair of buzzards on your shoulders screaming at me?" Clint had instinctively unfolded his bow and had an arrow nocked all in the space of a single heartbeat. The gleaming triangular head of the arrow was pointed at Huginn, who was on Thor's left shoulder.

"Stay thy arrow, Clinton. Not that it would harm them. These be my father's ravens. Huginn and Muninn. They be under a foul enchantment and so they believe my honored father Odin to be dead. Therefore they must proclaim my new title to all."

"Long Live THOR, Lord of Asgard!"

Clint reluctantly put his arrow away. "I can see where that could get on a guy's nerves pretty quick."

Steve chuckled; "You have no idea. Tony's the only one who's put a scare into them. They stay clear of him when he's in the room."

Clint turned his attention to the slim, quiet man who sat at the table, quietly drinking herbal tea. He walked closer and took a good look at him. "Well, boil me for a Badoon. When they told me _you_ were rejoining the team I honestly didn't know if they'd gone crazy or if you had."

Bruce Banner put down his cup and said with a thin smile, "Good to see you, too, Hawkeye. Been a long time."

"Not long enough." Tony Stark muttered as he entered the Assembly Room, leaning heavily on his cane. "Hello, Clint."

"Tony." Clint nodded. "Heard you're not doing so well these days."

"I do all right." Tony painfully walked across the room and sat opposite from Bruce Banner. He barely acknowledged his presence with a nod and a simple: "Bruce."

"Tony."

Steve rapped the huge round table with the stylized, slanted **A** to get attention. "Let's bring this briefing to order, please. Take your seats and we'll get started."

The Avengers took their places and Steve looked around at their faces before continuing: "All of you have been apprised of the situation. Apparently there's serious trouble in Asgard and Thor has to return home to see for himself what's wrong. There's considerable evidence that Loki is involved and if so, we're going to back Thor up all the way. The team going to Asgard will be comprised of Thor, naturally. Myself, Tony, Jan and Bruce. Clint, you and Hank will-"

"I didn't come halfway across the world to just sit this fight out, Steve!" Clint yelped, jumping to his feet. "You said you needed help and I came to help!"

Hank reached out a massive paw and rested it on Clint's arm. "Softly, dear compatriot, softly! The esteemed Captain has sagacity beyond reason in his planning, if you but give him a moment."

"Thanks, Hank. And yes, Clint, I _do _have good reasons for wanting you and Hank to stay behind."

"Okay," Clint grumbled as he resumed his seat. "As the jackass said when he looked in the mirror: 'I'm all ears'."

"First and foremost, it would be worse than gross negligence for all of us to go to Asgard. It would be stupidity. There's no telling what we're going to run into when we arrive and there's got to be somebody here who can either put together a rescue team to come get us or organize a squad to defend Earth if Loki or whoever decides on a pre-emptive strike against Earth itself. I can't think of any two Avengers I'd trust more with either task than Hawkeye and The Beast." Steve looked directly into Clint's eyes as he spoke and the sheepish bowman was forced to lower his eyes in embarrassment. "And there's another job I want the two of you to work on as well." Steve paused for a second to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"There's simply no way The Avengers can continue to operate as we have been. The Avengers require a full roster and that means seven active Avengers and two reserves. Tony won't be serving as Iron Man after this mission. I'll still be here and so will Jan. What about you, Thor?"

"It will depend on what we find in Asgard, Steven," Thor said in that rumbling voice that sounded like thunder in high icy mountains. "Mayhap I may be forced to stay in The Golden Realm, especially if aught is amiss with The All-Father."

"Which means that we're going to need a pool of Avengers to fill out a proper roster when we get back. Which is what I want you and Hank to do, Clint. Contact every one who ever was an Avenger and get us a full roster."

Clint nodded. "Okay, Steve. I getcha. And don't worry, we won't let you down. Right, Hank?"

"Indeed not." Hank McCoy's blue-furred face turned toward Steve. "But make no mistake, we will not wait for long. If we haven't heard from you in a reasonable amount of time, we _will _be coming after you."

"Which brings up another point," Tony spoke up. "How long should Clint and Hank wait before rounding up the posse?"

"I'd say 48 hours is long enough. Right, Thor?" Steve looked at The Thunder God who sat with massive arms folded across his chest.

"Aye! This will not be a mission of stealth and subterfuge! We shall boldly stride into Asgard with heads held high and our war cry ringing from our lips!"

"And hopefully don't get our brains bashed in by Trolls or eaten The Fenris Wolf," Tony muttered. "So how does the rescue team get to Asgard?"

"I will leave Huginn and Muninn behind in the care of Jarvis," Thor said. "I have already informed them of what they must need do if and when the time comes."

Steve resumed his briefing. "Once we're on Asgard, we'll take our cue from Thor. It's his home, his mission, so he's in charge. If it comes down to a battle, let Thor take the point while the rest of us provide backup." Steve looked over at Bruce Banner who had been quietly sipping his tea. "As for The Hulk.how much in control of him are you, Bruce?"

A thin echo of a laugh barely escaped Bruce's lips. "Control, Steve? There's no such thing where The Hulk is concerned. Let's say that control isn't the right word. Perhaps it would be best to say that I'll try to reach an agreement with him where this is concerned."

"That's just not good enough, Bruce," Tony said. "I don't intend to take on half of Asgard and then end up having to fight The Hulk as well. You're simply going to have to do better than that."

Bruce shrugged carelessly. "Nothing in life is guaranteed, Tony. I would have thought that you more than anybody else in this room would realize that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That means that the two of us have seen more upheavals, setbacks, personal, physical and psychological breakdowns than anybody else here. You think I don't know the reason why you didn't want me brought back on the team? You don't like having _me_ around. Too much like looking in a mirror, Tony?"

"You go to hell, Banner. I didn't want you back because you're unpredictable and dangerous. I might as well strap a ticking gamma bomb to my ass because taking you along on this mission amounts to the same thing."

"I want the both of you to settle down. Now." The voice of Steve Rogers was an impressive weapon in it's own right when he used it in the manner he did now. It cut through the tension in the room and before either man knew what they were doing, they had immediately fallen silent. "Tony, I don't know what your problem with Bruce is-"

"-you mean outside of the fact that his alter ego has almost killed everybody in this room at least a half dozen times? Now why on God's green Earth would you even think _THAT_ would be a problem?"

"-but the decision was made to invite Bruce back on the team. And you agreed. So I suggest you leave that attitude here at the table because there's no room for it on this or any mission."

"Fine by me." Tony struggled to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to secure The Vision and then get into my armor."

"You need any help?" Hank sprang from his seat onto the table. "I'd be most happy to-"

"No thank you, Hank. I appreciate the offer but I'd rather do it myself." Tony limped to the door and was gone, leaving behind his mystified teammates.

Clint whistled low and long in surprise. "I see what you mean, Steve. That's not the Tony Stark I know. When was the last time he had a shower and a shave?"

"Who knows? He stays shut in his lab for hours on end doing God knows what and the only reason he comes out of there is because Jarvis goes in and gets him and makes him come out to eat and wash up."

"And he's been wearing the chest plate again," Janet added. "Remember years ago when he had the shrapnel lodged in his chest and he needed the chest plate to make sure it didn't puncture his heart?"

"But he had that shrapnel removed. He doesn't need the chest plate anymore. So why is he wearing it?" Clint asked. Neither Jan or Steve could answer. Clint looked at Hank McCoy who was stroking his chin with a taloned hand. "What do you think, Hank?"

"What makes you think I think anything, O Amazing Amir of Archery?"

"You're an egghead. You eggheads are always thinkin'. It's what you do. You're thinkin' something about Tony. Spill."

"I'm no psychologist as you all well know. My field is biochemistry. But it doesn't take a PhD in psychology to see that Tony Stark is one deeply troubled individual."

Clint grunted, unconvinced. "I still say he's back on the sauce."

"Oh, not at all." Hank tapped his flat, broad nose. "My senses are extraordinarily acute, Clint. I can tell that you had corned beef hash, scrambled eggs with cheese and turkey sausage for breakfast this morning, right?" The look of astonishment on Clint's face was validation enough. Hank chuckled at his friend's expression as he continued; "If Tony had so much as a thimbleful I'd be able to tell. No, our Mr. Stark has most certainly not returned to imbibing the demon rum."

"I almost wish he _was_ drinking again," Jan said slowly. "At least that would be something physical we could get a handle on. If Tony's having psychological problems."

"Then we shall provide Anthony with all the assistance of which we are capable of, Janet," Thor said. "Steven, would this not be a suitable time to ask Dr. Leonard Samson for his assistance?"

"That's a good idea, Thor, but it's one we'll have to address when we get back from Asgard." Steve looked around at The Avengers. "You all know Tony Stark. You've known him as long as I have.some of you even longer. He's one of the best men I know and he's never let the team down and I don't expect him to do it now. He'll be fine. Now, Janet and Bruce, I suggest you get whatever personal business you have squared away because we leave for Asgard in an hour."

Jarvis looked on as The Avengers assembled on the side lawn located to the rear and the left of the mansion. Tony Stark was now wearing the Mark VIII version of his Iron Man armor and he appeared to be deep in thought, running diagnostic checks on his systems. Killeroo was standing off to one side with The Beast and they appeared to be hitting it off quite well. Captain America was apparently giving some last minute instructions to Hawkeye who for once was listening quietly without interruption. The Wasp was talking quietly with Bruce Banner and Thor. Spying the loyal butler, Thor boomed, "Hail, faithful Jarvis! Hast thou come to take charge of Huginn and Muninn?"

"Yes, Lord Thor."

Hawkeye grinned. "Good luck, buddy. Those buzzards look like they eat barbed wire for breakfast. Are you sure that-"

Jarvis spoke a sharp command in a language that was unfamiliar to The Avengers but obviously one that Huginn and Muninn knew because they flew immediately from Thor's shoulders to perch on Jarvis's outstretched arms.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle-" Hawkeye mumbled.

"Isn't that _my_ trademarked line?" The Beast demanded with an amiable grin.

Hawkeye waved him to silence. "Hush up, you! What did you say to 'em, Jarv? And what was that you were speaking?"

"I merely bid the ravens to heed their appointed guardian and come to me. Naturally I spoke In High Andidl, which is the language spoken by the gods of Asgard."

"_YOU_ speak Asgardian?" Killeroo asked. "I'll be gobsmacked!"

Jarvis smiled at the young Inhuman and replied. "In addition to speaking a dozen Earth languages I am also fluent in Asgardian, Atlantean, five Wakandan dialects and conversational Subterranean. Lord Thor taught me High Andidl some years ago when I had the privilege of tending his goats."

Killeroo frowned. "Goats?"

Thor growled, "Aye. Goats." He turned to his fellow Avengers. "It be time, comrades. Stand thee with me in a circle with thy backs inward. "

Captain America, The Wasp, Bruce Banner and Iron Man did as they were instructed and Thor raised Mjolnir high over his head and began spinning it, holding onto the well-worn thong. The wing began to pick up and muted thunder rumbled overhead.

"Keep the faith, guys!" Hawkeye shouted as a cone of shimmering energy poured from the spinning hammer and slowly descended, obscuring The Avengers from sight. The earth trembled as a roaring thunderbolt appeared to leap upwards from the ground inside the shimmering golden cone of energy and erupted into the sky with a huge **KRAKA-BOOM!**

And The Avengers were gone.

A burst of pure energy blazed on the sparkling surface of Bifrost, The Rainbow Bridge, made of cunning magic arts that defied reason and The Avengers appeared. They looked around them in wonderment.

Behind them, Bifrost appeared as a multicolored curving ribbon that arced off into space. Around them, the stars and suns blazed in a gorgeous spectacle that was unlike anything the mortals had ever seen before. Stars of such beauty and such color that it made their eyes ache. But that would pass soon. Captain America adjusted his shield on his arm and said; "Thor? Not to question your tactics but wouldn't it have been better to have materialized right in the city itself?"

"Aye! That was my purpose, in truth! Out here on The Rainbow Bridge we are open to attack!" Thor looked at his war hammer in puzzlement. "Naught but the sacred word of The All-Father can change the enchantments laid on Mjolnir.that or."

"Or what?"

'If our unseen foe be he Loki or someone else has laid claim to The Odin Ring and possesses it, the power of the ring can be turned against my hammer."

"That's just great," Bruce Banner muttered. "The strongest weapon we have and we can't even count on _that_." He looked upwards, where Iron Man hovered in the star-splashed sky several hundred feet above The Rainbow Bridge. The other end of the bridge arced upwards toward what appeared to be a flat asteroid hanging among the stars, with gigantic swirling nebulas that were whirlpools of multicolored incandescence behind it.

And shining like the most magnificent jewel in a stellar crown was The Golden Realm of Asgard. Dire as their situation was, the hearts of The Avengers beat faster as they looked upon that fabled city out of legend.

Iron Man's amplified voice snapped them out of their wonderment. "Look alive, Avengers! Three bogies coming at us fast from the city!"

"Can you make them out?" Captain America demanded. He was surprised at how quickly the three shapes were approaching them. Flying in a triangular formation they looked like giant, monstrous bats whose wings propelled them forward with frightening speed.

"Can you make them out, Thor?" The Wasp asked, shrinking down to six inches and flying over to The Thunder God who was fiercely examining the three figures who sat on the backs of the giant bats.

"Aye.just barely.but I do not believe mine own eyes!"

The giant bats were closer now and The Avengers could see the three forms that sat on the backs of the beasts. Three men in ornate, baroque armor. And on each of their metal chests they bore talismans of stone carved in the shape of laughing faces. And they were laughing, along with the men in armor.

"At last you have come home to die, Odinson! And die you and your companions shall! At the hands of THE ENCHANTERS!"

"Well, _this _isn't going the way we planned, now is it?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"You just get mad or whatever it is you have to do and get Hulked up, mister! Jan, hang back with me! Thor, Iron Man, take the fight to them!"

"Aye, mortals! Bring the fight to us! The faster that we may bring about thy deaths!"

The Enchanters dived toward The Rainbow Bridge on their giant bats, which screeched with bloodlust, greenish ribbons of foul drool trailing from their open jaws as jagged bolts of magical energy burst from the hands of The Enchanters and sizzled through the air right at The Avengers.


	8. Chapter 8 : Assemble At Your Own Risk

Chapter 8: Assemble At Your Own Risk

"So when exactly WAS the last time you actively did any duty as an Avenger?"

"Gee, I really don't remember, man.I mean, I've been so busy with school and all.."

"I see. And how long HAVE you been going to school now? Matter of fact, just what is it you're going to school FOR?"

"I.I.I'm pursuing various fields of study."

"In other words, you're a professional student who's using the excuse of going to school to duck out of your real responsibilities."

"You've got a hell of nerve talking about responsibilities, man. I've heard the stories about you back in the day when it was just you, Cap, The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. You and responsibility weren't exactly on close terms then."

"Old history, junior. Yeah, I may have been a Grade A pain-in-the-ass screw up but whenever somebody hollered 'Avengers Assemble' I was right there in the mix. Now far as I can remember, every time somebody makes the call, you give out with that same old wheeze that you've got school, you've got tests, you've got to do everything but give us a helping hand. Well, not this time. Pack your gear because we're flying out to come get you."

"Oh, come on, man! You can't expect me to believe that you can't find others to fill in! There's something like 40 other Avengers you can call!"

"Yeah, but since this isn't an emergency we could only send out a General Response Call.which means that Avengers can respond at their leisure. We're getting answers back but very slowly. Captain Marvel's assisting NASA with the disappearance of the _Infinity_ so he's begged off returning to active duty and I agree with him. Quicksilver's back is broken so he's of no help. The Scarlet Witch is taking care of business in Genosha and honestly, I'd rather have her there making sure nothing starts up than here.. who else? Hercules and The Black Widow are working with a new Champions team out in your corner of the country. I talked with Tasha and we agreed that The Champs would be of better use staying right where they are and taking care of any emergency situation we can't deal with. That's all we've heard from so far. You answered so you're the lucky so-and-so."

"I want to talk to Cap. He'll understand my position."

"Cap's in Asgard with Thor, Iron Man, The Wasp and The Hulk and they're likely doing their best to keep an army of trolls from invading Earth. He left me in charge of rounding up a new team and that's what I'm gonna do. Don't make me bring you up on charges of negligence."

"You wouldn't DARE."

"Try me, junior. You'd better get packed. We'll be there before you know it."

"But you don't understand-"

"No. _YOU'RE_ the one who doesn't understand. Look, just come on out and hang for a few days until the team from Asgard gets back or I round up enough members to fill out a roster and you can go."

"I got your word on that?"

"Believe me, pal, I don't want you around me whinin' and cryin' about you missin' your lousy spelling bee or whatever. You give us a hand and I promise that as soon as I got me a full roster, I'll fly you back to California my damn self."

"I'm gonna hold you to that!"

"I just bet you will."

Clint Barton severed the connection with California and leaned back in his chair. "Jeezly Crow, what a crybaby! Whose idea was it to make that guy an Avenger, anyway?"

From where he perched, crouched like a huge furry gargoyle on the back of a sturdy chair, Hank McCoy peered over the tops of his granny glasses as he contemplated the huge screen in front of him and replied; "The same person who made you an Avenger."

"Very funny." Clint swiveled the chair around and looked at the board. Hank was monitoring the board that was used to communicate The Avengers. The faces of over thirty of Earth's Mightiest Heroes were in their own individual squares, showing their location and their current status.

Two hours ago, Captain America, The Wasp, Iron Man, Thor and Bruce Banner, the human alter ego of The Incredible Hulk had departed on a mission to Asgard to learn if Lord Odin was indeed dead and if not, then why someone was going to a lot of trouble to make Thor think he was. Captain America had charged Clint and Hank with rounding up enough members to fill up the required Avengers roster of seven active members and two reservists. Clint gestured at the board. "We got any more hits?"

"The Black Panther is currently unavailable, even to his own staff. I got the distinct impression that his unavailability is due to the recent injuries T'Challa suffered during the battle with Ultron."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, that figures. Way I heard it, T'Challa got pretty busted up. Who else?"

"The Black Knight, The Falcon, Tigra and Photon have not responded as yet. Warbird is at the U.N. and she says she's going to fly over later to talk to us but she did not commit to active duty." Hank scratched his chin. "But the day is still young, _Jefe_ and there be more than Avengers a'plenty still to respond to the clarion call. Howsabout we grab us a quick game of _HALO 2_ while we wait for our answers?"

"Negatory, good buddy. Didn't you just hear what I said? I need you to fly out to the University of California and pick up The Living Lightning before he changes his mind and I mean right now."

Hank back flipped off the chair and snapped to attention, "Aye, aye, _SIR!_" before collapsing to the floor in a gale of laughter.

"And what's so cotton-pickin' funny?" Clint scowled and the hilarity he had inspired in his friend.

"YOU! I swear you sounded so much like Cap himself it was as if you were channeling his spirit!"

"Aw, lay off, " Clint grumbled as he headed toward the elevator that would take them to the upper levels. "You hang around with that shield-slingin' cornball long enough you can't help but start talkin' like him."

Hank's laughter subsided as he placed a huge paw on Clint's shoulder. "And acting like him as well. I mean that with the highest respect, Clint."

"Awwww.cut it out! And get movin'! We still got a lot to do!"

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"Sure! You'll be there and back in no time if you push your Quinjet at top speed."

"Actually, I was hoping to stop off in Hollywood and say a quick hi to Simon if that's okay with you."

"Sure! I wouldn't expect you to fly all the way across the country and not stop to say hi to your boy."

"You sure it's okay?"

"Sure, I'm sure! What could happen in a couple of hours?

The West Side of Manhattan has undergone a spurt of economic growth in the past ten years and many of the dilapidated warehouses and storage facilities had been torn down and in its place was The Chelsea Piers Sports and Entertainment Complex, a sprawling 30 acre playground with bowling alleys, skating rinks, restaurants, health clubs, batting cages and where many other sports related activities could be indulged. In addition there was the Hudson River Park that ran along The West Side for another 500 or so acres, comprised of thirteen old piers that had been renovated into gardens, picnic areas, playgrounds, scenic overlooks, tennis courts and more. It was a beautiful place for New Yorkers to hang out and enjoy the bright sunshine on this unseasonably warm February afternoon. New York had been blessed with a remarkable streak of warm weather and it was nearly 60 degrees and so the Chelsea Piers and Hudson River Park were packed with New Yorkers taking advantage of the day.

However, none of them could even guess at the darkness that lay underwater just a scant mile from the Park. Constructed years ago when Advanced Idea Mechanics was still a branch of HYDRA, it was now being used as a base of operations for a cadre of AIM operatives. Their leader, Rontgen, sat in his command chamber, trying to figure out how things could have went so wrong so fast. Rontgen had been with AIM for ten years now and he was seeing his chances of advancing further upwards in the hierarchy of AIM quickly vanishing.

The screaming had subsided and now he was just hearing the hiss of laser beams and the occasional shrill banshee wail of sonic hand cannons seeming to yowl in harmony with the explosion of electron grenades. But it probably wouldn't do any good. After all, they had never thought that they would need a defense against The Abomination.

They had found The Abomination living in the New York sewers and were able to gas him into unconsciousness long enough to place a control collar on his neck. The control collar was supposed to give AIM mastery over The Abomination and it had done so. For a time. Rontgen suspected that The Abomination gave off occasional bursts of intensive gamma radiation and it was that radiation that had damaged the control collar.

In short, The Abomination was a mindless monster bent on destruction. And he was indeed destroying the AIM base. It was now quiet and Rontgen suspected that the silence meant that everyone was dead except for him. The two foot thick metal door of his command chamber was ripped free of it's hinges as if it were made of cardboard and a nightmare squeezed in, shouldering it's way inside, the walls crumbling away in huge chunks of steel reinforced concrete. His pebbly, reptilian skin was dark green except for great splashes of fresh blood across his immense chest and massively muscled arms. The control collar was still around his thick neck but it was throwing off occasional sparks, testifying to its dysfunctional state. Rontgen felt a small amount of pleasure in knowing that his theory as to the cause of The Abomination's sudden rampage.

The Abomination was standing over him now, looking down at the human and as The Abomination smiled, Rontgen could clearly see the scraps of human flesh between the overlapping razor sharp teeth and as that hideous mouth opened wide and descended on him, Rontgen knew he was wrong about one thing: The Abomination wasn't just a mindless monster bent on destruction.

It was a _bloodthirsty_ mindless monster bent on destruction

".. superpowered from the foreheads to the toes...watch 'em change their very shape before yer nose." Trevor Plantangenet, also known as the Australian superhero Killeroo abruptly stopped his singing as Clint came around the corner, almost bumping into the wonderfully muscled young Inhuman. "Whoopsie! Sorry 'bout that, mate!" Anywhere else except Avengers Mansion, the sight of a six foot tall humanoid kangaroo wearing a wife beater T shirt, thick black jeans and motorcycle boots with spurs with an unlit cigar stuck firmly in his snout would have been cause for a normal person to have fainted. As it was, within these halls, it was practically normal.

"Hey, Trev. Jarvis treating you okay?"

"Jarvis is aces with me. He couldn't be treating me any better than me own mum. Fusses over me so much I had to take off and wander around the mansion. Is there something I could be doin', Hawk? I don't want you to be thinkin' I'm a bludger by just hangin' around and lettin' your butler do for me."

Clint motioned for Trevor to walk with him and they headed for the library. "You're strictly supposed to be an observer for now, Trev. I'm sure that Jarv is puttin' in the paperwork to grant you Associate Avenger status right now. That's a new classification level we instituted a few years back when we were handin' out Avengers memberships like they were trading cards. There's a lot of folks who have given us a hand here and there or helped out on a special case or two but for one reason or another didn't qualify for even Reserve Avenger status. So we came up Associate Avenger Status. Basically it just means that you're okay with us, you know us and it'll give you some clout with the authorities. An' a good seat in Park Avenue restaurants." Clint grinned. "Once you've got your Associate Avenger Status you can come out in the field with us and see how we do things, okay?"

"No worries. Say, whenever we get around to buildin' a HQ for whatever team we set up, I gotta make sure we got us a game room like what you got in the basement!" Trevor's eyes were shining with excitement. "Just by walkin' around the place I got ideas for things I'd like to do back home."

They entered the comfortable library and Clint flopped into one of the low, comfortable leather couches and motioned for Trevor to seat himself in a massive armchair. "If you like, I'll call up Ben Grimm of The Fantastic Four and ask him can you have a squint at The Baxter Building. And there's a team called The Champions that's reforming out in California. A couple of the members are inactive Avengers and I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going out there and having a poke around their digs." Clint's communicard beeped for attention and he said, "Excuse me" as he fished it out. Trevor's long ears perked up as he leaned forward to watch. The Avengers Communicard was a piece of technology that simply amazed him. The size of a credit card, it had a small flat screen monitor for sending and receiving audio and video information. It could be used like a videophone and had full satellite uplink capabilities.

The regal face of Prince Namor, The Sub-Mariner appeared on the small screen. "Barton? What is the problem?"

"Nice to see you, too, Namor. How's the fishing?"

Namor's already severe features darkened. "I am an extraordinary busy man, Barton. Busy being a concept that eludes you. I am responding to your call and I suggest that you explain what your situation is and how you need my help."

Clint wisely decided against making another quip and further wasting The Sub-Mariner's time and quickly outlined the current situation. Namor listened without interruption and when The Avenging Archer was done, he said crisply: "You do not appear to have an emergency, which would be the only plea for help I would entertain. I simply cannot leave Atlantis at this time. There are matters of great importance here that demand my attention."

"Now, hold on-"

"However, I am not unsympathetic to your plight. I am sending someone to stand in my place. The Captain of My Royal Guard. You have the personal guarantee of The Sub-Mariner that my captain is of good character, royal lineage, dedication to duty and unquestionable honor. Please be good enough to accept my captain as a probationary Avenger on my word." The screen went blank as Namor cut the transmission signal at his end.

"Strewth!" Trevor exclaimed. "He always that friendly?"

"Oh, that was nothing." Clint tucked his card away in his purple tunic with a chuckle. "Matter of fact, for Namor that was downright civil. He didn't mean anything by it. That's just how Namor is."

"And how is the oh-so-high-and-mighty Sub Mariner?" The sultry female voice from the doorway said. Clint and Trevor turned to regard the voluptuous masked woman who stood there. Her one piece black outfit with the stylized lightning bolt across her well-endowed chest, along with the bright red sash around her waist, thigh high black boot and matching gloves that went up to her biceps was a strikingly dramatic sight to Trevor and even though Clint knew her well he was amazed at how powerful, confident and dazzling the masked woman was. Her shining mane of blond hair tumbled down her back and flowed over her shoulders like a golden waterfall.

Carol Danvers, once known as Ms. Marvel and who now went by the name of Warbird, placed her hands provocatively on her shapely hips and smiled as she said; "Somebody called for Avengers?

Hank McCoy was piloting the Quinjet with his feet, which were just as dexterous and agile as his hands while he was operating his communicard with his hands. He was trying to contact his best friend, Simon Williams aka Wonder Man. Simon had left The Avengers following the hideously devastating battle against Ultron that had cost Henry Pym his life. During the battle, Simon had accidentally gotten in the way of a hex bolt hurled by The Scarlet Witch at Ultron. The result had been that Simon's ionic power had been ripped from his body and transferred to Ultron's.

Ultron had been defeated. But just barely. And Simon had been left as an ordinary human being, with no trace of the ionic power that had made him the mightiest of mortals and in terms of sheer raw power, only second to Thor himself. Simon had decided to return to Hollywood to again pick up his acting career. Hank was trying to contact him but with no luck. He looked over at the co-pilot's seat and the intense young man in the yellow, black and white costume. Ever since picking up Miguel Santos aka The Living Lightning at The University of California, the young man had been sullenly silent.

"You'll feel better if you release that pent up hostility, Miguel," Hank suggested, still fiddling with his communicard.

"No I won't. I don't appreciate being threatened. And I'm really surprised at you, Hank! I would have thought that you, of all people would have supported my going to school!"

"I do. I honor the pursuit of knowledge and education above all else."

"Then why didn't you back me up?"

Hank sighed and lowered his communicard. "Because it wasn't my place. Hawkeye is the senior Avenger and that means he makes the calls. And you have to understand something, Miguel: the closest friends he has on Earth could be fighting for their lives right now. They might be dead. He wasn't in a mood to hear that you have to take a test when Cap and the others are putting their lives on the line."

"That's part of this job, Hank. You accept an Avenger's responsibility, the possibility of dying in battle is a given. Dr. Pym understood that." Miguel's face softened. "Hell, Hank.it's not like I didn't want to help out but school's important to me."

"As it should be, my friend. And if it will help any, I'll be more than happy to speak with your professors should your present stint with the team be longer than two or three days."

Miguel's face brightened up. "I'd appreciate that, Hank! Thanks."

"Da nada. I just hope that-Ah! At last!"

"Wonder Man is answering?"

"Not verbally, but he's activated his locator chip." Hank slipped his communicard into a slot on the control console. "The autopilot will home in on his exact location and take us there."

"It'll be good to see Simon again," Miguel said. Despite his initial reluctance, he was almost surprised at the excitement he was feeling about seeing his fellow Avengers and being in their company once more. There was just something about being an Avenger that made the blood sing and he realized that he hadn't heard that song inside of him for a long time. Miguel settled back in his seat and watched the clouds streak through the curved window. Maybe rejoining The Avengers for a few days wasn't such a bad idea after all

Richard Rider sat down on the bench overlooking the Hudson River with a soul felt sigh of relief. He placed his bag lunch next to him and just took a minute to relax, letting the tenseness loosen out of his legs and lower back. It never failed to amaze him how as Nova, The Human Rocket he could go toe to toe with some of the world's most powerful supervillains for hours without tiring. However, walking around midtown Manhattan job hunting for three or four hours left him totally exhausted. Maybe it was because he enjoyed being Nova and got some sense of accomplishment and public service while whomping on the supervillain of the month but job-hunting felt just like the drudgery it was.

But it was a necessary drudgery. He'd been living at The Crash Pad for too long. Not that he didn't appreciate the comforts of the place but Rich supposed he was just getting older and the need for a space he could call his own was gnawing at him. Besides, he was getting too old to hang out in what was essentially a guy's dormitory. And even the other male members of The New Warriors were using the place less and less as time went on. It was more of a hangout now than a headquarters.

Rich opened the bag and took out his chicken sandwich and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully as he looked out over the water of The Hudson River. The sunlight sparkled beautifully on the water and cheered him up immensely. He had another couple of appointments that afternoon and he should be finished by early evening. Maybe he'd take a quick flight around the city later on, just to air out his Nova costume. He hadn't gone into action as Nova for about two or three weeks now but that was because The Avengers had been so busy of late stomping every single supervillain tail in sight. There had been a freaky rash of supervillains calling The Avengers out and they had responded with swift and definite action, leaving not much for the rest of New York's superhero population to do.

Rich's attention was distracted by something in the water. It looked like something had emerged from underneath the surface in a bright spray of foam. Maybe some debris had broken loose from the bottom.Rich's eyes turned away from the river as he reached into the bag for his can of Pepsi. He turned back and his eyes widened with shock.

Whatever that object was, it was swimming toward the park with a frightening swiftness. Rich could now see that it had massively huge arms, thick as tree trunks that were pulling the body of the creature along at an astounding rate of speed. _Could it be The Hulk?_ Richard thought. _But he hasn't been seen in more than a year! Could he have been buried under the river? Maybe sealed away in some kinda container?_ But that thought was so ridiculous Rich dismissed it as soon as he thought it. He'd seen The Hulk in action up close and his opinion was that there was nothing on Earth capable of containing the emerald giant for more than ten seconds.

But whatever the thing was, it was leaping up and out of the river. An icy deluge of water sheeted over Rich, knocking him from his bench, along with casual strollers, joggers and bicyclists. The air was filled with screams, yells and profanity. And a horrible bellow of pure rage. Rich wiped water from his eyes and looked at what was letting out with the roars and his bowels turned to ice. "Blue Blazes," he muttered.

The Abomination threw back his head and his scream of bloodlust seemed to make the island of Manhattan itself tremble

Carol placed her Bernarden china cup down on the table and sat back, throwing a smile at Trevor and Clint that seemed to fill the library with sunshine. "So that's what I've been doing lately, boys. Not very exciting stuff, I'm afraid."

"But what's this business at the U.N., Carol? Hank mentioned that you were there this morning." Clint wanted to know. Carol sighed and pushed back an unruly strand of golden hair.

"I wish I could talk about, Clint. But my meeting was with The Executive Board of Superhuman Directives and they asked me to keep the meeting confidential. I'm sure you understand."

"If it's something that The Avengers may get involved him down the road, Carol, you might as well let us in on it," Clint said seriously. "At least give us a heads up."

"I can definitely tell you that my meeting did not concern The Avengers in any way, unless you count the fact that due to the nature of that meeting, I can't return to active Avenger status right now. That may change in the future but you've got to count me out right now." Carol crossed her elegantly long legs. "Who have you got so far?"

Clint sighed. "Definitely? Me. The Beast. The Living Lightning. Namor said he was sending somebody. That's it so far-" he was interrupted by the bleeping of his communicard. "Hold on. Maybe this is somebody else responding." He activated it and grinned delightedly. "Hey there, Shulkie! What's the haps?"

The gorgeous green face of Jennifer Walters, aka The Sensational She-Hulk filled the screen, her trademark unruly emerald cowlick falling carelessly between her large, expressive eyes. "Hiya, handsome! Tasha and Herc tell me that you're looking for a few good Avengers. Cap finally came to his senses, huh?"

"He sure did, luscious. How's things going with you? You say you talked to Tasha and Hercules? When was this?"

"This morning. I'm out here on the West Coast, in Vermillion, giving Warren Worthington a hand with some legal matters."

"Well, kiss my quiver! Tasha never said anything about you being out there when I spoke to her earlier!"

"Maybe she had ideas of keeping me for The Champions." Jennifer laughed. "You got a space open for me?"

"If you want one, sure. When can we expect you?"

"Give me a few more days. I need to wrap up what I'm doing here and quite frankly, its exciting being out here and helping Natasha and Warren get this team going. And there's a few clubs that Herc and I haven't hit yet."

"Come on out when you're good and ready, Shulkie. I'll let Jarv know to have a room ready for you."

"Cool! See you later, handsome!"

Carol cocked her head to the side as she said; "See? Turns out you won't need me after all. Jennifer's stronger than I am-"

"But she can't fly," Clint interrupted. "Next to Thor and Simon, there's nobody I'd rather have on the team when it comes to out and out muscle but I'd like to have at least two fliers on the roster. Wish I knew how to get hold of Justice and Firestar."

"I believe I know where to reach Master Vance and Mistress Angelica, Master Clint," Jarvis entered the library, dressed impeccably in his traditional butler's suit. "I will be most happy to do so as I believe that you will shortly be extremely busy."

"What's up, Jarv?"

"As you know, I always monitor the local, national and international news channels while working in my office. There are reports of The Abomination on The West Side of Manhattan. I expect that the emergency police channel of your communicards will sound in three seconds." Sure enough, both Clint and Carol's communicards rang with the familiar unique tone of the police emergency signal.

"You hold down the fort, Jarv!" Clint reached back and pulled his distinctive cowl over his head, adjusting it comfortably as he said to Carol; "You in?"

"I never pass up a chance to pound on a bad guy. You know that. How about Kangaroo Boy here?"

Trevor grinned at Hawkeye. "Clint says I'm strictly an' observer, darlin'."

"Not anymore." Hawkeye quickly made the sign of the cross in Trevor's direction. "By the power vested in me by Captain America and The 55th Street YMCA I appoint you an Emergency Deputy Avenger."

Killeroo whooped and leaped to his feet. "Gimme two minutes to get my gear!"

"You got one!" Hawkeye turned to Warbird. "But that don't mean you gotta wait. Fly out there, assess the situation and get back to me with a situation report. But don't tackle The Abomination by yourself unless civilians are threatened! That's an order!"

"Yes, 'Cap, Jr.'

Hank McCoy bounded along the ground in amazingly long leaps that covered the huge amount of ground separating him from Simon Williams in an incredibly short amount of time. He collapsed into his friend's arms and the two men rolled around on the ground, shouting and yelling like a pair of wild men. Miguel took his time, walking from where Hank had landed the Quinjet, taking in the beautiful artificial lake and the lush forest on the other side of that lake. A film crew was setting up for the next shot and a ring of double-decker trailers were pulled into a neat little circle around the catering truck.

Hank and Simon had gotten to their feet but they were still hugging each other. "Damn, Hank, it's good to see you, man!" Simon Williams stepped back and took a good look at Hank. Even though he was no longer ionically energized, Simon's musculature was still magnificent. He could have been an Olympian demigod and was handsome enough to turn heads without trying. "When I got your signal, I couldn't believe it!" He grinned at Miguel as he walked up and stuck out his hand. "I'll be damned! Miguel? How'd they get you out of school long enough to put that costume back on?"

Miguel shook Simon's hand as he answered; "Hawkeye begged me."

Simon guffawed. "Sure, he did!" He threw his arms around the two men and steered them toward the catering truck. 'C'mon and get your grub on. The least I can do is feed you before you fly back to the East Coast."

"You filming a movie, Simon?" Hank asked. "You got back into the movie game? What are you filming? _WONDER MAN IV_?"

"No.I'm having a script done for it now by a talented writer named Carrick MacFhearghuis. Nice guy but a bit of a flake and I think he hits the booze and pills too hard but hey, this _is_ Hollywood. The studio's not too crazy I don't have my superpowers any more but with CGI we can hold down the cost of the special effects and bring the movie in at around $100 mil." Simon grinned delightedly. "But in the meantime I'm working as a technical consultant on this flick. Stunt Master's working as a TC on this one also. In fact, he helped get me the gig."

"Where is Stunt Master? I'd like to say hi."

"He'll be back sometime today. You won't believe this but he's been getting back into the superhero game. He divides his time between Hollywood and Las Vegas. He was in Vegas for a couple of days tracking down Anaconda.you may have heard of her.. one of The Serpent Society." Simon steered his friends to long tables loaded down with a remarkable variety of food, drink and pastries. "Eat up and don't be shy."

"Don't mind if I do." Hank took a plate and began loading up with cheeseburgers. "You seem to be adjusting well enough to not having your superpowers. I must say, it's kinda weird to actually see your eyes..I." Hank looked at Simon and suddenly stopped talking.

"Oh.I wouldn't say I've _completely_ lost my power." Simon said mischievously. His gray eyes had changed and were now crimson orbs of shifting ionic energy.

The Abomination roared and began stomping toward The West Side Highway, which was all that was separating him from the rest of Manhattan. Once he crossed that four-lane highway, the city would be at his mercy. Without thinking, Richard yelled and launched himself at the green monster's back. The Abomination reached around and plucked Richard off his back as if the youth was an annoying flea and flung him as if he were a baseball.

_Might have been more impressive if I had changed before deciding to tackle him_, Rich thought peevishly. He braked his course, using his own power and curved back around, his body engulfed by a bright burst of yellow energy and when it faded he was no longer wearing his street clothes but was now in the black and yellow uniform of a Centurion Prime of The Star Corps, the uniform that identified him on Earth as Nova, The Human Rocket!

Nova slammed into the back of The Abomination, barely budging the creature, who turned and swung a huge arm, slamming into Nova with bone jangling force and throwing him into the trunk of a nearby tree, which burst into splinters from the sheer force of the impact. A normal human would have been turned to jelly from such punishment and even with his relative invulnerability, Nova's body was already aching and the battle wasn't even five minutes old.

Nova sped back into the fight, a black and yellow steak that smashed right into The Abomination's face at the highest velocity he could muster up in the short distance and finally, something paused The Abomination. The monster staggered back, yowling more in frustrated anger than in pain and Nova kept up the barrage, fists a blur as he struck the monster in the face over and over again multiple times in the space of a few seconds. The attack disorientated The Abomination for a few crucial seconds but that was all. The Abomination batted Nova away with a casualness that was almost contemptuous.

Nova hit the ground hard and shook his helmeted head to clear it. The Abomination was just too strong for him and that was that. He wouldn't be able to hold out much more than a few more minutes unless he got some help. And that didn't seem likely. The Abomination was reaching down for him, saliva dripping from a grinning mouth packed full of razor sharp teeth-

-A devastating blast of pure photonic energy slammed into The Abomination, knocking him off his clawed feet and throwing him backwards, away from the prone form of Nova. That was followed up by another burst and still another before a flying form came swooping in to deliver a sizzling roundhouse punch that connected with a **PHOOM!** The Abomination skidded backwards more than four hundred feet, tearing a trench in the grass as he did so, trying to stop himself and failing, so great was the force of the blow.

Warbird landed next to Nova, tossing back her golden hair with a twist of her head. She extended a gloved hand to Nova to help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks for the assist!" Nova got to his feet and stood next to Warbird as they watched The Abomination slowly get to his feet. "Make me _real_ happy and tell me you brought Thor with you."

"Nope. Afraid I'm it, kid.at least until Hawkeye and Kangaroo Boy get here."

"Hawkeye and _WHO_? Lady, with all due respect, you got to be shittin' me! That's The Abomination who's looking at us like we're the blue plate special! He's one of two or three guys on the planet that can honestly lay claim to having kicked The Hulk's ass! You need to bring in guys like Thor, Wonder Man, Iron Man-"

"Well, they're not here! WE are! So quit your beefing and get ready! Here he comes!

"So let me get this straight: is your power coming back or not?"

Hank McCoy and Simon Williams had retired to Simon's trailer while Miguel wandered about the set, having been entranced by being on an actual movie set. Hank munched on a burger while Simon sat down across the table from his friend and explained.

"Well.it appears to be coming back but very slowly. I noticed it happening maybe a week or so after the funeral. My eyes was the first manifestation of it but I long ago learned how to make them look normal." Simon was grinning like a kid and Hank couldn't honestly remember when was the last time he'd seen him so delighted.

"But this is tremendous news! You can rejoin The Avengers!"

"Now hold on. My strength is nowhere near what it's supposed to be. Let me show you." Simon stood up and went over to a large black footlocker and opened it up. Inside were iron and steel bars of various lengths and thickness. He selected one about four feet in length and two or three inches in diameter. He grunted and with a sudden surge, twisted the bar into a U shape. "That's about as much as I can do right now. And that was an effort."

Hank took the U shaped piece of metal and hefted it thoughtfully. "I see what you mean. For anyone else that would be a highly impressive feat of strength.but for Wonder Man."

".who used to be able to juggle aircraft carriers without breaking a sweat, it's laughable." Simon took the U shape and with a yank, straightened it back out again. "I'm afraid that at my current level of power I'd be more of a liability to the team than an asset. But my strength does seem to be slowly growing. Who knows? Maybe one day I'll be back up there where I can bench press tanks."

"And maybe if you take advantage of the resources of Avengers Mansion, Tony Stark and I can find a way to completely restore your powers."

Simon returned to his seat and shook his head slowly. "Hank, I'd like for nothing more than to be back on the team, especially now that you've rejoined. But you know what? I'm enjoying being human for a while. I'm back in the movies, I'm working on scripts, and I'm getting projects off the ground. I'm having fun just being Simon Williams. If and when I get my full power back, I'm heading straight for New York and signing up again for active duty. But for right now, I'm content."

"Would I be out of line if I asked does the fact that Wanda isn't on the team have anything to do with your decision?"

Simon crossed his arms and sat back. "Wanda and I had a talk before we went our separate ways and we were both okay with our decisions. She felt her place was on Genosha with her brother and I respect that. She thought I blamed her for me losing my powers but that wasn't it at all. Wanda's probably the only being on Earth who could have given me the last couple of weeks as a human. And I've enjoyed having an appetite again, the feel of hot water on my skin while taking a shower. Hell, Hank, even taking a leak is ecstasy and I never thought I'd miss just having to go to the friggin' bathroom! But I did! And there's a whole lifetime of feelings that I'm rediscovering." Simon smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. No matter what. I'm okay."

The door of the trailer was suddenly yanked open and The Living Lightning stuck his head inside. "Up and at 'em, Hank!"

"What's the problem?"

"Jarvis just called. Hawkeye, Killeroo and Warbird just left the mansion to take on The Abomination!"

"Oh, Lordy! It couldn't have been Doctor Bong who decided to cut the fool today? Did Jarvis mention if anybody else had responded to the call?"

"Matter of fact he did. USAgent said we could all drop dead. Well, actually Walker said a whole lot more than that but Jarvis said there was no way he was repeating that kind of language in public. Stingray answered but he's in The South China Sea and said he couldn't get away for another two or three weeks. Jack of Hearts and Quasar are on the Blue Area of The Moon. All they said was that they were 'tied up and couldn't get away'"

"Which could conceivably mean anything from they're trying to beat back an alien invasion by themselves to playing Multidimensional Monopoly with The Watcher. In any case, it leaves us without the necessary muscle to take down The Abomination." Hank's worry was obvious as he said to Simon, "We'd best make all possible haste to return to New York."

The Living Lightning frowned. "Beast, there's no way in hell we're going to get back to New York in time to make a difference!"

"Then we shall just pray that other members of New York's superhuman community are available to assist our compatriots. But we are returning as fast as we can. And if The Abomination has hurt or killed any of our friends then we shall do whatever is necessary. Simon, we-"

"Go ahead, my friends. I definitely can't help against The Abomination and I'd only be in the way if I went along. Go do some Avenging and give 'im one for me, okay?

Nova shoved a pile of rubble aside and got to his feet. It had only been fifty-four seconds since The Abomination had charged him and Warbird and it was amazing they had lasted that long. Warbird was surrounded by a corona of pure photonic energy and she was going at it toe to toe with The Abomination, trading blow for blow. A fierce smile of joy was on her beautiful face and for a brief second Nova actually thought she was going to batter The Abomination into submission, so thunderously powerful were the blows that she rained on the monster.

The Abomination gathered himself and locked his misshapen taloned hands together and swung them in a devastating uppercut that threw Warbird up into the air, speeding like a well-hit baseball into the sky, arcing over the tops of buildings. Nova threw himself back into the fight, slamming into The Abomination's lower back. Nova _bounced_ off The Abomination, crashing painfully back into the ground, tearing up more grass and concrete, which flew around him in chunks.

"Nova! Get clear! I'll cover!" The commanding voice was coming from Hawkeye, who was standing on the back of a huge silver beast of a motorcycle that was actually soaring through the air, propelled by fiery jets on either side of the rear of the massive machine. Nova couldn't believe that the driver of the machine appeared to be a humanoid kangaroo that was ferociously chomping on a cigar and held what looked to be a 40mm electric cannon in one gloved hand.

So quickly did Hawkeye fire three explosive arrows one right after the other that as the first one was striking The Abomination in the face, the third one was leaving his bow. The arrows in Hawkeye's quiver were placed in a set pattern so that he knew exactly what arrow he was drawing without having to look at it. The series of explosions drove The Abomination back several steps. The monster groaned, more in shock than in pain, plumes of black smoke rolling off his pebbly grin hide. Killeroo's bike landed hard and both he and Hawkeye threw themselves from the vehicle as it continued on to slam into The Abomination, further disorientating the creature.

The Abomination swatted the motorcycle aside and Nova caught it, more out of reflex than anything else. The thing wasn't even dented. _What's this bike made outta? Adamantium?_ He wondered as he put it down.

Killeroo was firing his electric cannon, the six barrels spinning in a furious blur as bullets hosed from the formidable weapon in such a rapid stream that it appeared to be a solid metal rod stabbing into The Abomination's upper torso and face. Apparently tired of the abuse his face was taking, The Abomination charged Killeroo, who nimbly dodged aside with a prodigious spring worthy of the animal he resembled. He had unloaded 350 rounds of ammo at The Abomination and the creature had shrugged it off as though they were jellybeans thrown by a petulant child. He whirled around with reptilian speed, looking for Killeroo.

Warbird swooped back in, delivering a solid straight punch right to the creature's jaw. Aided by her incredible velocity, it was a punch that finally had the desired effect of rocking The Abomination on his heels. For the first time during the decidedly one-sided fight, The Abomination was actually stunned. Warbird was voicing a strange, shrill scream of ferocious jubilation as she flew back around again delivered another incredible blow, this one actually knocking several teeth out of The Abomination's mouth.

Nova saw his chance and bulleted in, this time slamming into The Abomination's knees. It had the desired effect of toppling the creature over onto his back. He hit with a shuddering **BA-BOOM!**

Hawkeye was doing something with several snap on arrowhead modules he had taken from the pouches on his tunic straps. Killeroo joined him, shaking his head in amazement. "If I hadn't seen it with me own eyes I'd never have believed it! I shot him!"

Hawkeye replied calmly, "No you didn't. You pissed him off is what you did."

"He took a full clip of 40mm ammo, mate!"

"You think they call him The Abomination because he farts in public?" Hawkeye had finished what he was doing and said crisply; "Listen, get in there and get his head back as far as you can, make him roar or cuss or whatever.just get his mouth open wide."

"No worries." Killeroo suddenly sprang, reaching over his shoulder to one of the two shotguns holstered in criss-cross fashion on his back. "Get his yap open!" he yelled to Nova and Warbird, who had dog piled on The Abomination and were pounding on him with everything they had. He landed on the monster's stomach and jammed the barrel of one shotgun into The Abomination's mouth and with a sudden wrench, levered that appalling pit of razor sharp teeth open. The stench that emerged was like nothing Killeroo had ever encountered and he turned his sensitive nose away. "If you're gonna do in this whacker I wish you'd do it now!" he yelled at Hawkeye.

The Avenging Archer leaped in, fired an arrow right between Killeroo's legs that went into The Abomination's mouth just before it snapped shut on the shotgun, biting it cleanly in half.

And then the fireworks went off.

An incredible burst of electrical energy literally lit up The Abomination's head, jagged streaks of lightning actually emerging from The Abomination's ears, mouth and nose. The Avengers and their ally Nova fell back as The Abomination writhed and screamed as the electrical storm raged inside his head.

"Blue Blazes!" Nova exclaimed, the lenses of his helmet automatically darkening to protect his eyes from the brightness. "What did you do, Hawkeye?"

"Oh, just put together a package of five modules I use for my electro-arrows. Must be a couple thousands of volts goin' through his pea brain. That's _gotta_ have some kinda effect on him."

The Abomination was rolling over and slowly getting to his knees and feet. He spat the arrow out. He was growling softly, thick drools of saliva dribbling from his mouth which was now just one bleeding open sore, smoke emerging from it, the smell of cooked flesh filling the air. The Abomination was getting to his feet but his legs were visibly wobbling and his eyes were unfocused, glazed. The monster plainly was on the ropes, disorientated.

Warbird grinned at Nova. "Care to give me a hand?"

"Be my pleasure."

Warbird and Nova charged in and as one swung their fists, connecting with The Abomination's jaw at the same time.

**KRAKA-WHOOM!**

The Abomination hit the ground, finally and mercifully out cold. At last.

"Whew!" Nova sat down heavily on The Abomination's chest, shaking his stinging right hand. "If I _NEVER_ again have to fight this overgrown lizard again in life it'll be okay with me."

Hawkeye walked up jauntily, his bow resting across his shoulders and his arms over the bow. "Oh, I dunno, junior. You done just fine from what I saw. You got guts and you know how to take orders."

"I was a New Warrior, Hawkeye. We weren't exactly amateur hour, y'know. to think of it, you guys were pretty damn good." Hawkeye turned to a grinning Warbird and Killeroo who were high-fiving each other. "All of you did good. I'm proud of the work we did here today." Hawkeye's voice was thoughtful. "Nova, I'd like you to come back to Avengers Mansion with us. Got some time to spare?"

"Sure. If you can spring for lunch."

"Jarv'll whip up anything you like. I'd like to make you a proposition."

"What kind?"

Hawkeye was grinning widely as he said; "Let me put it this way.'Hawkeye's Kooky Quartet' has kinda a nice ring to it, dontcha think?"

"Thanks for this, Prowler. I'm sure it'll come in handy." Hawkeye accepted the data storage chip from the clawed hand of The Prowler. They were standing on the front steps of Avengers Mansion. Despite being invited inside by The Avenging Archer, The Prowler had declined the invitation.

"I've got a couple of pots of my own bubbling on the stove. I just thought you could use the information on that chip. If The Abomination is still around, then that AIM cell is also active. I'm not sure what they're up to as of yet but it's got to do with some kind of canister I've got in a stasis safe over at Damage Control. The information on the chip is everything I've learned about their plans so far."

"You want us to assist with your investigation or you want to work on it for awhile on your own?"

"I think I've got the situation under control so far. And by you guys taking down The Abomination, that's a big load of my mind. But if I need any help at all, I'll be sure to call." Hobie Brown's face was hidden by his plasticized metal alloy mask that covered his entire head when he went into action as The Prowler and so Hawkeye didn't see the frown on his face. The Prowler would have liked to be able to tell Hawkeye that he was working for one of his teammates but T'Challa The Black Panther had made it crystal clear that for the time being no one must know that The Prowler was an agent of Wakanda.

"It's your case and your call. Thanks again and don't be a stranger, okay?" Hawkeye watched as The Prowler fired a length of nylon cable from his right gauntlet and swung away with an ease that came from years of practice.

Hawkeye walked back inside the mansion and rejoined the others who were in the dining room refreshing themselves with snacks and drinks, provided by the ever-prepared Jarvis. Nova had taken off his helmet, which rested at his elbow as he dug into a plate piled with French fries and three huge cheeseburgers. Warbird was making do with a Cobb salad and a diet coke while Killeroo was devouring a plate of fried chicken. Hawkeye tucked the chip away into a pouch on a tunic strap and said; "So how about it, Nova? You ready to step up to the big leagues? After what I saw today I've convinced you've got the stuff to be an Avenger. To be honest, I dunno why you were never asked before."

Nova burped slightly and finished chewing before answering: "I was cool with being a New Warrior. Being an Avenger was never a burning ambition like it was with Justice. He never made a secret out of that."

"You get to live here and there's a $1500 a week stipend." Warbird said. "You'd be surprised how much you can save in the bank when you don't have to pay for your meals and rent."

A french fry stopped halfway to Nova's mouth. "I get to live _HERE_? In the mansion?"

"Sure," Hawkeye said. "I thought everybody knew that. Any Avenger who wants to live in the mansion can do so. Providing there's room, of course. But that's not a problem. There's plenty of room."

"Wow." The French fry disappeared into Nova's mouth as he chewed thoughtfully.

"And how about you, missy?" Hawkeye turned to Warbird. "You can't tell me that you're really gonna walk away from all this?"

"Hawkeye, I told you, I have an assignment from the U.N. and I simply can't-" Warbird stopped upon spying Jarvis waiting in the doorway to the dining room. "What's wrong, Jarvis? Not another emergency, I hope?"

"Not at all, Madame. I apologize for interrupting your meal but the newest member of The Avengers has just arrived and brings you greetings from Prince Namor." Jarvis stepped aside to reveal the figure standing behind him.

Warbird grinned: "See! Turns out you won't need me after all!"

The cigar dropped out of Killeroo's mouth as he gasped; "Strewth!" while Nova could only mumble, "Blue Blazes!"

Hawkeye's grin was even wider than Warbird's. "I shoulda guessed that Namor would send _YOU_."


	9. Chapter 9 : Avengers In Asgard Part 1

Chapter 9: Avengers In Asgard Part 1

Captain America wrapped one muscular arm around Bruce Banner's waist and jumped clear as jagged bolts of magical energy struck the spot where they had been standing. He dropped Bruce right on his posterior and snapped; "We brought you here to help out, mister! Now what's your malfunction?"

Bruce raged back; "It's not that simple, Cap! My subconscious _knows_ when I'm deliberately trying to get mad in order to bring out The Hulk and it short circuits so that the change _doesn't _take place!"

"Now you tell us. So let me get this straight: in order for you to change into The Hulk you have to be put in a situation where you'll get mad but one you're not creating deliberately?"

"Exactly!"

"Okay. Bruce, if I'm wrong about this, I'm very sorry."

"What do you mean-CAP! NO!"

Captain America bent forward and with a quick mumbled prayer, picked up Bruce and flung him off The Rainbow Bridge. Bruce's pitiful scream followed his path as he sailed out of sight, plummeting downward into the endless nebula filled void.

Thor whirled Mjolnir over his head and released the hammer. It sped unerringly toward its target, which was the head of the lead giant bat and the creature's head simply vanished in a blizzard of pulverized bone and blood. The rider of the giant bat gracefully leaped from the saddle and landed on The Rainbow Bridge, the glorious light of Bifrost reflecting from the crimson armor he wore, accentuating the yellow highlights. Mjolnir returned to Thor's hand as he stalked closer to the formidable armored figure that looks fully as large and as powerful as The Thunder God himself.

"Brona! I know you! Aye, and thy brothers as well! What foul sorcery hath enabled The Enchanters to escape thy imprisonment in The Lost Limbo of Infinity Unending?" Thor pointed at the medallion on Brona's chest. "And how hath thou recreated The Living Talisman?"

Brona's harsh, metallic laugh joined that of his Living Talisman as he said; "There be worlds beyond worlds, Thor! Aye, and gods beyond gods! There are those who have agreed that the time of The Asgardians is over and it is they who must now take ascendancy over The Nine Worlds! We be but the vanguard of The New Universal Order that is to come!" Brona's hands swept upwards and a raging wave of energy erupted from them and slammed into Thor, who stood his ground as the destructive force howled around him, whipping his crimson cloak to shreds and wrenching his winged helmet from his head.

Iron Man swooped up, over and around one of the bats, startling the beast and it's rider, who fought to keep control of his winged steed. The bat hissed and its head whipped around, a jet of thick green saliva erupting from the crimson chasm of its mouth. While he was fairly sure that his armor would be resistant to it, Iron Man saw no need to take that chance and he generated his force field. The thick green saliva splashed against the force field, bubbling and hissing as it rolled harmlessly off it.

The armored figure riding the bat shook a fist at Iron Man. He was bellowing something but Iron Man couldn't hear it and frankly didn't care what it was. A tightly beamed burst from his sonic emitters right at the head of the giant bat produced the desired result. The creature screamed and bucked as if it had suddenly gone mad, which due to it's sensitive hearing being abused by the sonic burst was probably true. The rider was thrown off and plummeted toward The Rainbow Bridge.

The third bat rider had leaped from his beast and surrounded in a crackling field of magical energy slowly descended to The Rainbow Bridge, extending his energy to catch his falling brother and lower him gently to the glittering surface of Bifrost. Captain America charged toward them, The Wasp flying just over his shoulder; "Cap! What happened to Bruce?"

"Don't concern yourself with him now! Concentrate on these two! Maybe if we can keep them busy until Thor takes out their leader-"

But Thor definitely had his hands full with Brona. Time and again he swung Mjolnir in great arcing loops that smashed against Brona's magical shields. Every time Mjolnir hit, golden lightning erupted and the sound of thunder was like that of mountains collapsing into the sea.

"What madness be this? Powerful ye Enchanters may be but even ye cannot take the brunt of Mjolnir's fury with such impunity!" Thor raged in frustration.

Brona threw back his head and his triumphant laughter seemed to fill the cosmos. "Of course we can, Thunder God! Any may laugh at the power of Thor and yea, the assembled Gods of Asgard if one wears _THIS!"_ Brona removed the gauntlet of his left hand in a triumphant flourish and when Thor saw what Brona wore on the index finger he was speechless with shock.

Captain America leaped forward, smashing into one of The Enchanters shield first. The Enchanter, caught totally by surprise went flying to crash onto his back, sweeping his bright blue cloak back from his red and gold armor. "Hast thou gone completely mad that you would dare strike the person of Enrakt?"

Captain America back flipped and landed in a crouch as he answered; "call it whatever you will. But if you don't want more of it, you'll stand down and do it now."

Enrakt started to speak but a battering ram of repulsor rays knocked him head over heels as Iron Man descended lower, his amplified voice rising over the whine of his boot jets. "You heard the man. Stand down and we'll have us a nice little talk."

The third Enchanter, Magnir, snarled; "Never! Too long have my brothers and I been humbled by Odin and the haughty Gods of Asgard! But no more! Asgard is ours now and we shall-AIEEEEEEEE!" Magnir's armored hands went up to clasp the eyeholes of his helmet with a metallic _**klang!**_ as he stumbled in a circle, cursing wildly.

The Wasp flew past Captain America's ear and whispered. "I shrank down, flew into his helmet and gave him a full powered double-handed wasp's sting right in the eyes just like you wanted Cap. Don't think I did any permanent damage but he'll be hurting for the next minute or so."

Captain America nodded. "Then let's take down this bruiser and do it fast before he recovers!"

Iron Man was already in the thick of it, trading blows with Enrakt. Their fists against their respective suits of armor sounded as if massive sledgehammers were beating on a giant anvil. Iron Man wasn't pulling his punches with Enrakt and The Enchanter seemed shaken by the sheer fury of the blows being rained on him. There was a great deal of pent up aggression in the wounded soul of Anthony Stark and he was gladly taking the opportunity to vent it.

Thor was falling back, spinning Mjolnir in front of him with such speed that in effect it was like a solid shield that deflected the spheres of energy being flung at him like baseballs by the hysterically laughing Brona. "Avengers! We must retreat and regroup!"

Captain America was flinging his shield at Magnir, whose vision had just cleared. The shield impacted upon Magnir's helmet, sounding like the striking of a giant gong and he shouted back, "If we keep up this pressure we'll have them on the ropes in another minute, Thor! We can't pull back now!"

"It is a ruse, Captain! A ploy to take our measure! We cannot-"

Thor was interrupted by a bellow of pure hatred that was coming from the edge of The Rainbow Bridge: "WHERE IS HE?"

The Wasp turned in mid-air, her eyes widening as a great gray hand that was just about the largest hand she had seen in some time appeared over the edge of the bridge and laid hold to it. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT FLAG-WAVIN' SON OF A BITCH! WHERE IS HE?"

And The Incredible Hulk pulled himself up and stood on The Rainbow Bridge. He looked around, small eyes glowering under a forehead that looked like a slab of concrete, nostrils flaring. The clothes Bruce Banner had worn were hanging off his misshapen, yet immensely muscled body in rags. He spied Captain America and howled; "C'MERE, FLAG-MAN AND LEMME SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEIN' PITCHED INTA SPACE!" The Hulk charged across Bifrost, every step illuminated brightly as his feet came down on the surface of the bridge.

Magnir had at last cleared his vision and he looked up just in time to see The Hulk coming right at him. "By Hela's Hosts" was all he had time to say before The Hulk's arm swept him out of his path as if Magnir weighed less than nothing. The Enchanter went sailing up, out and over the edge of The Rainbow Bridge and was lost to sight. The Hulk continued his charge but Captain America was already nimbly flipping up and over, his red gauntleted right hand landing on top of The Hulk's squarish head, somersaulting with the easy grace and precision that only came from decades of desperate combat.

Unable to stop his charge, The Hulk plowed in Brona and Enrakt like a living bulldozer, sending the two Enchanters flying. But whereas Enrakt was unable to stop his wildly uncontrollably tumbling, Brona righted himself almost immediately, outlined in a shrieking corona of whirling mystical energy.

"What's going on, Thor? What's he doing?" Iron Man demanded.

"We must leave immediately and return with reinforcements! The power that Brona commands is that of my sacred father's!"

"But how is that possible?" The Wasp gasped as she covered her eyes from the brightness that radiated from Brona's outstretched right hand.

"Somehow, I know not how, Brona now wears _Draupnir_.the fabled Odin Ring itself!"

"I gather that's not good," Captain America said, looking at The Hulk over the top of his shield. The man-monster was coming back around for another charge but Brona spied him out of the corner of his eye and whipped around the hand wearing The Odin Ring and a burst of incandescent power speared across the distance separating Brona and The Hulk.

The roar of agony from The Hulk was like nothing The Avengers had ever expected to hear. And when the light faded, The Hulk was gone, leaving the unconscious, smoking form of Bruce Banner. Brona turned back to The Avengers and snarled; "I have tired of this charade. It amused us to engage thee and thy mortal allies in combat, Thunder God. We conquered Asgard almost too easily and desired a challenge and what better challenge than Thor, mightiest of Asgard's warriors? But sadly, thou and thy friends have been found lacking. And so, I bring this to an end." Brona raised his hand again and The Odin Ring glowed with eldritch power even as Captain America shouted; "Rush him before he has a chance to fire! If we all hit him at the same time, maybe-"

And that was when the universe went totally black for The Avengers.

Captain America regained consciousness with the immediate awareness that wherever he was, it was hot as hell. Especially when one wore a shirt of chain mail such as he did. Even though it was made of lightweight metal alloys it still was damned hot. He lifted his head and took stock of his surroundings.

They appeared to be a large stone chamber that reeked of age and misery. Huge torches spaced at regular intervals on the walls provided sufficient illumination for him to see everything clearly. He was bound to a framework of metal suspended from the ceiling some ten feet above the cracked and pitted floor, his arms and legs stretched painfully. The Wasp, now full sized was hanging on his left, bound to a similar framework. She appeared to be unconscious, sweat dripping from his nose and chin. Bruce Banner hung on his right and he was also unconscious. Directly across from him was Thor. The Thunder God was most certainly _not_ unconscious and his reddened eyes were gleaming with a towering rage that could have shattered worlds if only he was free which he wasn't. Captain America could plainly see Thor straining against it and considering that Captain America had seen Thor dent Adamantium he couldn't understand why Thor had released himself by now.

"The name of the metal that holds thee and thy companions is known to those of us who practice the mystic arts as Asgoror, Captain. It is a magic metal whose major virtue is that it can be enchanted for a wide variety of uses. Such as draining strength. My dear brother is no stronger than the proverbial kitten so long as he is bound to the Asgoror."

The voice was familiar, full of sardonic humor and boundless arrogance, but it was different as well. And when Captain America turned his head to see who was speaking he recognized him. And was horrified.

Loki was hanging upside down over a gigantic iron brazier of red-hot coals. Loki was contained in a tight framework of the magic Asgoror metal. The inside of the framework was studded with hundreds of tiny barbs that dug into Loki's flesh. His eyes were gone, leaving only gory, gaping empty sockets. Dried, flaking blood covered The God of Mischief's face and Captain America could not imagine where Loki found it in him to smile. Even though his eyes were gone, the way Loki turned his head gave the impression that he could somehow still see.

"Dost thou see, Captain?" Thor's voice was full of berserker bloodlust. "Dost thou see what those curs have done to Loki?"

And now a new voice was heard. The voice of Iron Man: "Funny. I could have sworn this is the same Loki that's tried to kill you and Odin and steal Asgard's throne more times than I've had hot meals." Captain America had to twist his head a bit painfully to see where Iron Man was. He was standing in a corner, arms up and outstretched, legs spread apart.

"Tony?"

"I'm okay, Steve. I just can't move. Woke up to find myself like this. My armor's completely immobilized. Some secondary systems are on-line but that's it. Dammit, I _HATE_ magic."

Thor roared back at Iron Man; "Aye! The perfidy of Loki is legend and none know his evil deeds better than I! But still is Loki a son of All-Father Odin and brother to The God of Thunder! Schemer, liar, conniver, aye, he be all these things and more but still is Loki a Prince of Asgard! To be brutalized in such a manner, as if he is no better than a slaughtering hog in a filthy peddler's market-"

"Thy well-known compassion touches me to the depths of my soul, dear brother," Loki said, voice tinged with sarcasm. "But I did not lure thee and thy friends to Asgard for thee to console me. I brought thee here to destroy The Enchanters! Obviously I would have been better off bringing a consortium of the fairy folk to accomplish that task!"

"Considering the position you're in, I'd advise you to shut your trap, Loki," Captain America advised. "Okay, people. Time to assess our situation. First off: who are these Enchanters?"

Thor answered that query: "They be brothers, Captain. Sorcerers of immense power who have attempted to conquer Asgard several times before. They once numbered four but Odin slew Forsung, the eldest brother and destroyed his Living Talisman, which in itself is an artifact of extraordinary power. Indeed, _all_ of The Living Talismans carried by The Enchanters had been destroyed over the years in one way or another but now I see that they have been mysteriously recreated by means I cannot fathom."

Loki spoke up: "The Enchanters are in league with beings of fearsome, loathsome aspect that name themselves the Tegarthu Dalo. They claim that The Nine Worlds are theirs by right of some multidimensional contest they have been engaged in for a million years. They freed The Enchanters from their exile in The Lost Limbo of Infinity Unending and restored unto them The Living Talismans in return for their aid. Asgard has been promised to them as their reward for that aid."

"And how dost thou know this?" Thor demanded.

"Can't you figure it out, Thor?" Iron Man said. "Loki helped _them_. There's no way they could have conquered Odin and Asgard without his help. And once they got what they wanted, they promptly double-crossed your backstabbing kid brother and strung him up like a sausage in a meat market." Iron Man's metallic laughter was tinged with a quality that disturbed Captain America. "I've got to admit it: despite everything else, getting our asses kicked was almost worth it to see you like this, Loki."

"And once I am freed, Man of Iron, I assure thee that I will take great satisfaction in seeing that the next posterior to be soundly booted is thine!"

"The both of you stop it! We're all in this together and the only way we're going to get out is to work together. Much as I hate to admit it, we're going to need Loki and his knowledge of the situation and these Enchanters. Loki, you brought us here and we're willing to help. But I want your word that you _will_ help us to the best of your ability. Do we have it?"

"Aye, Captain. You have the word of Loki. We are allies on this, body and soul."

"You trust him, Steve?" Iron Man asked. "He's the two-faced bastard who created this situation, y'know."

"I wouldn't trust Loki to tell me water is wet but look at him. Look how they've humiliated him. If I know anything about Loki I know his pride and his vanity. What I trust is that right now he hates The Enchanters more than he hates us and he'd keep a deal if there's the slightest chance it'll help him get his hands on The Enchanters."

The bloody, eyeless face of Loki smiled as he said; "There is good reason why I have always considered thee amongst the most dangerous of mortals, Captain."

"But where is our father, Loki?" Thor demanded. "What have those dogs done with The All-Father?"

"Nothing. Odin is not in Asgard and has not been in some time."

"_WHAT?"_

"He departed Asgard after his last Odin Sleep which lasted for a longer period than is usual. When he awoke he spoke not a word but retired immediately to his innermost sanctum and when he emerged he was caparisoned for war in all his armor and he carried his sacred spear _Gungnir_ in his right hand and the severed head of Mimir in his left. He rode forth on eight-footed Slepnir, with only his wolves Geri and Freki as company. He spoke to the assembled gods of Asgard and bade none of us follow him as he was on a personal quest for knowledge of a terrible threat against The Golden Realm. He sat in council with The Vizier for a day and a night and when that was done he bade Balder The Brave to sit his throne in his absence and tend the business of the land. He departed and has not been seen or heard from since."

"Thereby giving you a clear shot to do what you do best," Iron Man said sarcastically. "I'm betting that during this Odin Sleep, Odin somehow sensed the threat of these Tegarthu Dalo and he decided to check them out for himself. But what's this Odin Ring and why is it so powerful?"

"It is one of Odin's blessed talismans of power. The others are his spear and his scepter," Thor answered. "No doubt he bestowed the Odin Ring on Balder as a symbol of his authority to rule in Odin's name. He who wears the Odin Ring has access to the Odin Power itself."

Again the metallic laugh of Iron Man rang out in the dungeon. "And when he goes to the bathroom does he use the Odin Toilet?"

Thor's voice rumbled dangerously as he said, "Ye be a friend and a fellow Avenger, Iron Man but I remind thee that thou does jest at my father's expense."

"Sorry, Thor. Couldn't resist."

"So that's why you said that we had to pull back during the fight," Captain America said. "You knew that with the Odin Ring, The Enchanters were too powerful for us."

"Aye! Brona was merely holding back for the amusement of himself and his brothers. But once the battle grew too heated he used the Odin Ring to lay us low."

"But if we can escape from these musty accommodation we may have a chance," Loki said urgently. "From conversations I have heard amongst the brothers when they come down here to torture me, the brothers have agreed that they shall each wear the Odin Ring in turn for one day. Brona wore it this day and on the morrow he must pass it on to either Enrakt or Magnir. Then they will come down here to start the day with my torture."

"Then the key to this is to snatch that ring at the moment it's being passed on," Captain America said. "But first we have to get free to do that. Anybody got any ideas?"

"I think I have one, Cap." Iron Man said. One the shoulder guards of his armor hissed as a small panel opened. Normally, Iron Man kept a variety of electronic devices and components secured there but what emerged was a tiny man no more than an inch high. He leaped from the hatch to the ground, amazingly growing in size until when he reached the floor he had attained his full height of six feet. The newcomer wore what Captain America recognized as resembling the costume Hank Pym had worn as Goliath but instead of blue and yellow, this costume was black and silver. In addition, the newcomer wore a close fitting silver cybernetic helmet with glowing multifaceted crimson lenses instead of a cloth cowl. When he turned to regard Captain America with a smile, the Star Spangled Avenger realized who it was:

"My God._BILL FOSTER?!_"

"Or Goliath in mixed company. Hello, Captain."

"I called Bill and asked him if he could help out," Iron Man explained. "Since you and Janet were bringing along your own secret weapon I didn't think you'd mind if I brought along one of my own."

"Right now I wouldn't care if you'd brought along Forbush Man. Good to see you again, Bill.excuse me.GOLIATH."

"Let's get you guys outta these rigs so we can make some plans," Goliath's body began to expand, muscles rippling as his mass increased and he grew to a height of ten feet. He laid hold of the framework holding Captain America and simply tore it free from the ceiling. "Tony told me to hide in his armor and not reveal myself until I was needed. Figured it was the time."

"Thou must have been most uncomfortable in such a confined space," Thor said.

Goliath snapped the chains holding Captain America to the framework with a pinky. "Not really. I had compressed air tanks I shrunk down with me so I could breathe and I've got about 15 Sam Cooke CDs downloaded into this thing." Goliath tapped his helmet. He then turned to Thor and tore his framework loose and freed him. It wasn't long before Goliath had released the still unconscious Wasp and Bruce Banner. Loki he left for last. He looked over at Captain America. "You sure you want to do this, Cap?"

"Go on and turn him loose, Goliath."

Goliath bent to his work, his back turned to the others and his hands reached out-

-as a blood freezing scream filled the chamber.

The Avengers whirled around to see The Wasp on one knee, her eyes as wide as they could humanly get. Her hands were shaking wildly and another scream burst from her lips; "Dear God in Heaven, _HANK?_"

"This may not have been such a good idea," Iron Man muttered as The Wasp collapsed in a dead faint.

"Silence!" Thor roared, leaping to the side of the unconscious woman and cradling her head in his hand. "Didst thou not think of the effect it would have on Janet to see another man garbed in a similar manner as her dead husband?"

"No, I didst not," Iron Man snapped. "I thought about giving us another chance of coming out of this mess alive. A better chance than the one she and Cap came up with, I might add."

Captain America checked her pulse. "Janet's tough. She'll be okay. She's an Avenger." He turned and pointed a finger at the frozen form of Iron Man. "But don't think we won't be having a long talk about this later on, Tony."

"Whatever. Might I remind you that we still _do_ have to get out of this?"

Captain America stood up, gesturing for Thor to pick up The Wasp. "We split up into two teams. Thor and I will find The Enchanters. Loki, you'll tell us how to do that."

"I demand to go with thee!"

"You're going to be busy freeing the other gods of Asgard with The Wasp, Goliath and Bruce Banner. Once that's done, you'll come after Thor and myself."

"Ye must be mad!"

"You're damn right I'm mad." Captain America grinned at Thor. "I don't see my shield or Mjolnir here. Which means that The Enchanters have them. And I want my shield back and I'm pretty sure that Thor wants his hammer back. Am I right, Thor."

Thor grinned back just as fiercely as his friend. "Aye and aye, Captain! Thou go and do as Captain America has ordered thee, Loki. The good Captain and I have business aplenty with Brona and his brothers. Business aplenty indeed."


	10. Chapter 10 : Avengers In Asgard Part 2

Chapter 10: Avengers In Asgard Part 2

The many vaulted chambers and halls of _Gladsheim_ was a wonderful example of the barbaric splendor and majestically beautiful artistry that The Asgardians were capable of. Every nuance of the architecture, the choices of color and the style of carvings bespoke of a people of great purpose, strength and intelligence.  
And the two warriors who stalked through the darkened halls of _Gladsheim_ were also men of purpose, strength and intelligence. Some would call any who dared to seek to challenge The Enchanters mad beyond measure. However, these two men were far from mad and if there were any two in the now subjugated land of Asgard who had a chance of defeating The Enchanters, even with the nigh omnipotent power of The Odin Ring added to theirs, it was Captain America, The Living Legend of World War II and The Mighty Thor, God of Thunder.

Captain America paused, crouched down and whispered to his companion, "We're still going the right way, Thor?"

"Aye, Captain." The Thunder God whispered back with equal quietness and once again Captain America had to marvel at the control Thor had over his voice. Thor's normal speaking voice was enough to make the walls of Avengers Mansion vibrate but when he wished to he could speak in a whisper that you had to strain to hear. Thor was bare of his helmet, crimson cloak and most importantly, Mjolnir. And Captain America had been divested of his world famous shield. It was their guess that The Enchanters had taken them as trophies and they wanted them back.

But more importantly, if there were any chance that The Avengers would defeat The Enchanters and free Asgard from them then The Odin Ring would have to be taken from them. And the chances were very high that The Enchanters would die before they gave up such power. Which meant that Captain America and Thor would have to take extreme measures during this particular mission. Very extreme measures.

Captain America looked up at his old friend. "You know why I suggested just the two of us take on The Enchanters, right?"

"Aye. We two have stood on battlefields uncounted with the blood of our enemies upon our hands. We know what it is to kill when there is no other recourse. The others are warriors whose courage cannot be disputed. But they have not known the type of battle we have known. They would hesitate at a crucial moment and they would be slain in an eye blink." Thor rested his big hand on Captain America's shoulder. "Thy wisdom and thy reasoning, as always, was sound, Steven."

"Not really, big fella.The Wasp, Goliath and Bruce Banner have just as much of a chance of getting killed trying to free The Gods of Asgard as we do taking on The Enchanters."

Thor grinned. "Nay, my friend! Thou demonstrated the wisdom of Odin himself when thou sent my brother Loki to accompany them! After the indignities Loki has suffered during his captivity, I truly pity any guards that The Enchanters have placed to guard my fellow immortals! Thou and I knew better than anyone else what a truly wrathful Loki is capable of!"

"Got that right." Captain America adjusted his crimson gauntlets, pulling them more firmly onto his hands. "Guess it's time for us to do some Avenging. You think that spell of protection Loki put on me will really work?"

"It will give thee limited protection only, Captain. But Loki assured me it would protect thee long enough for thou to reach thy objective."

"It's our only chance, Thor. The Enchanters took us all down earlier and now it's just the two of us. But we can pull it off if we stick to the plan. Our speed and the element of surprise will win the day for us."

"Then let us go confront The Enchanters and put thy plan to the test, Captain. Verily, I-" The Thunder God took a couple of steps, then stopped, frowning.

"Something wrong, Thor?"

"Didst thou ever have the feeling that there be someone speaking about thee behind thy back?"

Captain America grinned and slapped Thor on his broad back. "Sometimes I never know what you're saying, Thor..let's go."

The two Avengers continued along the darkened corridor that was fully as wide as an eight-lane highway on Earth. The floor under their feet shimmered slightly as if crushed diamonds had been mixed into the gold designs. Captain America had been worried about the lack of guards but Thor had said that he wasn't the least surprised. Knowing the towering egos of The Enchanters as well as he did, the three brothers were so secure in their not inconsiderable power that they believed they needed no guards. And Loki had told them any The Enchanters had not imprisoned in the lowest depths of _Gladsheim_ had been driven from The Golden City itself which accounted for the eerie silence and lack of inhabitants in _Gladsheim_.

They came to a great pair of golden double doors and behind them were the living quarters of The Enchanters themselves. Thor placed his huge hands against the double doors and looked over one brawny shoulder. "Art thou ready, Captain?"

Captain America cracked his knuckles. "Let's do this."

With a surge of massive muscles, Thor pushed open the doors as if they were made of cardboard and as one, he and Captain America charged into the chamber. A shrill, high-pitched, womanish voice screeched; "Beware! Beware! Foul cowardice and black treachery! Murder in the night! Beware! Beware!"

One of The Living Talismans was floating in mid-air just beyond the threshold of the double doors. It was obviously there as a sentry to prevent against just exactly what had happened. With a great swing of his arm, Thor slapped the screeching Talisman out of the air and it sped across the huge chamber to smash to powder against the far wall. "Damnation! I continually destroy the cursed things and they continue to acquire more!" Thor grumbled.

Captain America was already racing ahead through a curtained doorway. Thor followed, ripping the heavy curtain aside and he was right behind The Star-Spangled Avenger as they burst into a communal bedchamber. The Enchanters were lounging on huge silken couches, divested of their armor. On one wall of the room were hung incomplete suits of armor, shields, spears, swords, maces as well as Captain America's shield and Thor's hammer. Obviously this was some kind of trophy wall where The Enchanters displayed the spoils of their battles.

One of The Enchanters leapt to his feet, garbed in nothing but a leather loincloth. With a wave of one hand, he brought the wall torches into blazing life, brightly illuminating the chamber. "What madness be this? The Odinson and his mortal dog come like the basest of thieves in the night, thinking to catch The Enchanters unaware? Enrakt! Brona! Stir thyselves and lay hold of Thor! Keep him from Mjolnir at all costs while I don The Odin Ring once more!"

Forsung leaped over his couch, heading for a silver pedestal upon which The Odin Ring rested on a small crimson pillow. His brothers would be able to keep Thor from reaching Mjolnir and the mortal was no threat at all. Indeed, Enrakt and Brona had sprung from their couches and leaped upon Thor with a brutal viciousness, pounding on The Thunder God with all four fists. Augmented by the power of their Living Talismans there was a very good chance they could pound Thor to death in a matter of minutes. The sounds of their fists striking Thor's flesh was sickening to hear and Thor could not get his footing. He hoped that Captain America's plan would work because he did not know how long he could take such a furiously vicious beating. Indeed, the floor under him was beginning to crack and crumble from the force of the blows.

Forsung reached for The Odin Ring. Once he placed the ring on his finger, he would have more than enough power to destroy them once and for-

-Forsung howled as something exploded against the left side of his head, blinding him. His world was swimming in a red haze as once against something struck him on the right side of his head with such force that he thought his brain would explode. Trembling as if he had palsy, his nerveless body collapsed to the floor. He rolled over on his back and looked up at the impossible.

Captain America stood triumphantly over Forsung, Mjolnir held in both hands.

"Impossible!" Forsung shrieked. "No mere mortal can wield sacred Mjolnir!"

Captain America's voice thundered as if he were a god of Asgard himself. "By Odin's own word, any who are worthy, immortal _or_ mortal may lift Mjolnir!" Captain America lifted the great gray war hammer and brought it down on Forsung's left knee. The snapping of bones was drowned out by Forsung's screams. "And wield it!"

"Jeez.this place looks like hell.." Goliath muttered as he wiped his lips with the back of a silver gloved hand. Indeed, the caverns they were walking through glowed an ominous crimson. Foul smelling vapors hissed upwards from cracks in the ruggedly uneven cavern floor. Strange winged creatures with the eyes of starving wolves and speaking in cracked, ragged voices flew overhead, near the ceiling far above their heads. There was enough room for Goliath, who had grown to a size of ten feet tall. He learned years ago that ten feet was the optimal height for combat. Not to short and not to tall and it provided him with enough mass and strength to deal with just about anything that might come up. Goliath looked up at the ceiling and judged that if they did run into any trouble he had another ten feet's worth of wiggle room.

Bruce Banner was bringing up the rear. Goliath had tried to talk to him but Bruce had given him a look that plainly said he wanted to be alone. Loki was in the lead, dressed in rags but walking as proudly as if he were Lord of The Nine Worlds. His eyes were bandaged but he was walking as surely as if he were sighted.

"How can you be sure we're going the right way, Loki?" Goliath demanded. "We've been following you for an hour now and it seems like we should have reached wherever we're going."

Loki paused and turned his head to look at Goliath, who had the sudden, eerie feeling that Loki actually could see him. As if he sensed the giant's thoughts, Loki laughed softly. "I assure thee, mortal, that while my eyes may be blind, Loki's mystical senses see clearly with a sight beyond sight! I lead us true to our destination."

"There's a whole lot of nothing but more of these caverns up ahead, Loki!" The Wasp exclaimed. She had been flying ahead to reconnoiter and now she rejoined them. "What game are you playing at, now?"

"No game, O beauteous one! These caverns take us but a bit out of our way. By traversing these caverns we avoid the creatures I have heard The Enchanters claim they have on watch to prevent any rescuer from freeing my brother gods. You must trust me in this!"

"Trust The God of Lies? I'd rather trust a cobra placed down the back of my best cocktail dress while I'm in it!"

Loki sighed in exasperation. "When we arrive at the dungeons where the gods of Asgard are being held it will take much of my power to shatter the bonds those foul curs have placed upon them! I cannot expend precious mystical energy in useless battle 'gainst their guardian creatures! And I would not have thee winded when I am in a helpless state!"

"What do you mean by that?" Goliath demanded.

The Wasp flew over to the side of Goliath's head so he could hear her better as she said; "He means that he'll be so weak and spent that he won't be able to defend himself from The Asgardians who will be mad enough to tear Loki limb from limb. We'll have to keep him safe until we can convince The Asgardians Loki's okay."

"Can we do that?"

The Wasp nodded. "I know Balder and Sif well. They'll listen to me. And the others will listen to them."

"If you say so, Jan. Look, can we take a break for a minute? I'd like to talk to you. At normal height."

Loki sucked his teeth in exasperation; "We have no time for idle chatter!"

The Wasp ignored him. "Take five, everybody." She descended to the cavern floor, increasing her size as she did so, her wings retracting through slits in her costume into her back as Goliath shrank. Within less than a minute they had resumed their normal heights. Loki muttered something and turned his back to them, unwrapping the makeshift bandages from around his eyes while Bruce sat down with his back against a stalagmite, his arms on his knees, his face a pale mask of depressed exhaustion.

Goliath unsealed his helmet and removed it from his head. He wiped sweat from his face and smiled at The Wasp. "We may be going into battle soon and there's no telling how it'll end up. But I wanted to have a chance to apologize about this-" he gestured at the costume he wore. It was just like the one the deceased Hank Pym had worn during his Goliath incarnation but instead of red and blue, this one was black and silver. "I honestly didn't think about the effect it would have on you and that was thoughtless of me. You have my most sincere apologies."

"Oh, Bill.." The Wasp rested a hand on Bill Foster's broad chest. "There's nothing to apologize for. If anybody has the right to wear a variation on one of Hank's costumes, it's you and Scott Lang. Hank was so proud of the both of you as scientists and as Avengers. So many times he expressed to me how responsibly you and Scott have used his work." She smiled weakly. "It's just that.things have happened so fast recently and I suppose I've welcomed that.it's helped me not deal with the reality of Hank's death the way I should have. I should have taken some time off, taken the opportunity to deal with Hank's death properly."

Bill placed a hand over the smaller one that still rested on his chest. "Hank Pym was the finest, most generous, most brilliant man I've ever known and he deserves to be remembered that way. When Tony called me and asked me to come help I dropped everything and came. Because that's what Hank would have done. I was proud to call him my friend. That's why I chose to wear this costume. As a tribute to him and what his life symbolized. There was a time when I called myself 'Black Goliath' because I mistakenly thought I needed to do so to have my own identity. Well, age brings wisdom, my grandfather used to say and I guess he was right because I've grown to realize that I can honor the memory of Hank Pym,have my own identity _and_ put my own mark on the Goliath name without placing any qualifier in front of it."

The Wasp wrapped her arms around Goliath and hugged him tightly for a few seconds before letting him go and stepping back, wiping her eyes. "Okay. Time to get back to business. But thank you, Bill.for everything."

Bill replaced his helmet on his head, refastening the magnetic latches while looking at Bruce. "Is he going to be okay?"

The Wasp chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. "I really don't know. It may have been a mistake to bring him here."

"Maybe you'd better have a word with him before we go on. Make sure he won't flip out on us." Goliath raised his voice as he turned toward The God of Mischief. "Hey, Loki!"

Loki turned and Goliath shuddered. Loki's eyes had been ripped from his head most brutally and the sockets were red, raw pits in his head. The eyes would grow back and in fact Goliath could see milky buds growing out of the mangled flesh that he guessed were the new eyes. Still and all, he'd rather that Loki but the bandages back on. Loki smiled as if again he was reading Goliath's thoughts and he started to wrap the bandages back around his head.

The ground erupted under Loki's feet, throwing him high into the air, raging and cursing. Goliath immediately shot up to ten feet, reaching out to catch Loki with the skill of a major league baseball player. Shards of rock flew through the dank, moist air as a burst of vapor exploded from the hole in the cavern floor. The Wasp had thrown herself forward, knocking Bruce Banner down. "What was that?" Bruce gasped, dazed and confused. "A gas explosion?"

Goliath placed Loki on his feet. "Give me a minute while I switch to infra-red and I-" but Goliath didn't even have a minute. An impossibly muscled, bulky form charged from the dense vapor cloud and swung an arm that looked as thick as a roof beam, knocking the ten foot tall Goliath aside as if he were a small boy. The figure snatched up a chunk of rock and flung it Loki, smashing The Trickster God full in the chest. Loki went down with a horrendous retching sound in his throat. His face purpled as he fought to draw in air.

His assailant gave him no time to recover as he charge in and his fist came up and down, brutally bashing Loki full in the face. The assailant stood over the unconscious Loki, head thrown back in triumph, his laugher filling the cavern. The attacker was nearly as wide as he was tall. His leathery orange-brown hide was covered with coarse dark fur. He was humanoid, apish, and his face was nearly obscured by a wild tangle of hair and beard that barely left room for his eyes and mouth to be exposed. Judging by his extraordinary muscular development and the ease with which he had knocked Goliath aside and how quickly he had battered Loki into submission, The Wasp knew the creature, whatever he was had them all outclassed in the strength department.

Which meant that they were in a _LOT_ of trouble.

Trying to buy time, The Wasp shouted; "Wait! We're not your enemies! We've come here to free The Asgardians and bring down The Enchanters!"

The creature laughed again, his booming mirth echoing and re-echoing through the caverns. "No friend am I of the hated gods of Asgard or The Enchanters! But thou shalt not free The Asgardians! Already my people make ready to assault The Enchanters and slay them! And once we have done so, Asgard shall at last belong to **ULIK** and The Rock Trolls!"

Forsung screamed again as Captain America brought Mjolnir down on his right knee. Blood gushed from the leg as splinters of bone poked through the outraged flesh. "Brothers! One of thee must seize The Odin Ring! Destroy this misbegotten-" Forsung's plea ended in another howl of anguish as Mjolnir again came down, this time on his right elbow, obliterating it in a explosion of pulped flesh and bone.

Brona ceased his pounding of Thor and raised his hand. There was a burst of golden light and in an instant Brona had teleported himself across the chamber, searching for The Odin Ring which had been knocked off the silver pedestal during the battle between Captain America and Forsung.

Thor came up off the cracked floor, his face covered in a mask of blood, his eyes burning with berserker fury as he savagely smashed into Enrakt with a double-handed blow. Enrakt fell backwards, snarling and cursing as Thor followed up his attack with repeated punches that doubled the youngest of The Enchanters over and Thor delivered an uppercut that threw Enrakt backwards to crash into a wall. He slid to the marbled floor, dazed but not unconscious.

Brona reached down and came up with The Odin Ring in one triumphant hand. "Hah! The day belongs to The Enchanters! And now that I have The Odin Ring I shall don it and-"

Something sizzled through the air and cleanly sliced off the hand holding The Odin Ring. Brona stood open mouthed in astonishment as crimson geysered from the stump where his hand had been. The object that had sliced his hand off continued on to lodge into a wall where it rested, embedded in the stone.

It was Captain America's shield. Flung by Thor who stood tall and proud, throwing arm still outstretched, a grim smile on his battered, bruised face. "Thou speakest far too much, Brona. If thou needs to act, then act."

Brona collapsed in a dead faint. Forsung was also unconscious, passed out from blood loss and shock. Captain America tossed Mjolnir across the room to his teammate who caught it easily in one hand. "My thanks, Captain. Thou wielded Mjolnir as though born to it."

"You didn't do so bad with my shield yourself, Thor. Where'd you learn how to throw like that?"

Thor walked across the room to where the shield was embedded in the wall and with one surge of strength yanked it free. He looked down at the shield in contemplative wonderment. "I have observed thee times without counting, Captain. It was not wasted observance." Thor turned the shield over to Captain America. "A wondrous weapon, indeed, my friend. It shows not a mark or scratch on it. Maybe Loki's spell extended to it as well for it to have so cleanly cut through Brona's flesh and not be damaged by striking the wall."

Captain America settled his shield on his arm. "We're almost through here?"

Thor bent down to pick up The Odin Ring and tuck it into his golden belt. "Aye. We must needs collect Enrakt and-" Thor whirled around as the room was filled with a burst of golden light. Enrakt stood in a corona of mystical energy, garbed in his crimson and gold armor, sky blue cape flapping around him as if it were trying to take wing and attack the two Avengers on it's own.

"Collect Enrakt? I think not, dogs!" The Living Talisman on Enrakt's chest was grinning in malicious glee as Enrakt pointed a hand pulsing with emerald energy at the two Avengers. "Oh, how I would dearly love to strip the filthy flesh from thy diseased bones for what thou hast done to my brother Brona this black day, Thunder God." Enrakt glared at Captain America. "And as for thee.thou hast earned the hatred of Enrakt The Enchanter for the indignity you visited upon Forsung and I will have my vengeance. Think not that The Thunder God will protect thee from my wrath!"

Thor's voice was a grim as thunderclouds as he said, "Captain America needs not my protection, O Enchanter. Seek thy vengeance on him whenever and however thou wish. But I would strongly advise thee to set the affairs of thy house in order beforehand."

"Enough talk!" Captain America snapped. "You want to finish this, Enrakt? Then come on and let's get it done!"

Enrakt's lips twisted in a cruel smile. "Nay. There be yet a way for The Enchanters to taste victory this day. If my brothers and I cannot rule Asgard, then none shall!" And Enrakt vanished in a blaze of light as Thor's hammer and Captain America's shield sped through the space where Enrakt had stood.

Captain America caught his shield with one hand as he asked; "What did Enrakt mean by that, Thor? Where has he gone?"

Thor caught Mjolnir and turned to leave the chamber. "We must hurry, Captain! If what I fear is true we have but a few minutes to prevent the end of all that there is!"

Thor started running down the corridor and Captain America easily kept pace. "What is it? Where has Enrakt gone? What is he going to do?"

"If I am right, Enrakt has transported himself to the chamber where the fabled **ODIN SWORD** is kept! And if The Odin Sword is ever completely drawn from it's scabbard The Universe itself ends!"

Goliath roared as he plowed into Ulik with a power that startled The Rock Troll. "You want a fight, monkey man?" Goliath snarled, his roundhouse blow knocking Ulik backwards a good two hundred feet to smash a stalactite into rubble. "Then you got a fight! With ME!"

Ulik got to his feet, shaking stone shards from his shoulders, bands of corded muscle rippling, and a grin of sheer joy on his ugly features. "A worthy blow, giant! Thou knowest the art of battle!"

"I know the art of Brooklyn style ass-whoopin', monkey man! B'live it!" Goliath charged Ulik, who dropped to one side as a fist as large as Ulik himself whooshed through the space where he had been. With a skill and agility that Goliath wouldn't have thought such an ungainly, bulky being capable of, Ulik seized Goliath's left leg and twisted, flipping Goliath up and over into a corkscrew spin. Goliath crashed to the ground, the air knocked out of him. Ulik leaped on Goliath's chest and seized his throat in one hand, lifting his other hand in a fist, intending to bring it down right in Goliath's face.

A great gray hand tangled in the mass of hair of Ulik's head and lifted him straight up in the air and brought him down into the ground, smashing him five feet into the solid rock.

Ulik roared and ripped free of the mighty grip that had him, tearing loose his hair and part of his scalp. "Who dares lay hold of Ulik-" The Rock Troll saw what stood before him and for the first time during the one-sided battle paused in wonderment. "Geirrouder's Breath! What wizardry be this?"

The Incredible Hulk grinned with teeth wide as shingle roofs, one hand shaking Ulik's hair free. "You want a real ass-kickin' then you come git yer schoolin' from the teacher, ugly."

Ulik roared with glee and charged at The Hulk and they stood toe to toe, blasting awesome punches into each other's bodies and faces, blows that would have instantly killed any lesser being.

Goliath had rolled clear and he half-ran, half staggered to where the still unconscious Loki lay and scooped him up, holding him under one arm. The Wasp had shrunk down to one inch and she flew around Goliath's head. "We've got to help The Hulk, Bill!"

"No! The Hulk's the only one who has a chance of surviving more than three rounds with that monster! We've got to get Loki to where the gods are imprisoned so he can free them! Then we can come back and help him! We've got to finish our mission if any of us want to survive this and see Earth again!"

The Wasp hesitated, watching the battle. The Hulk leapfrogged forward, his wide, bare feet taking Ulik full in the chest with stunning force, knocking him on his back and The Hulk delightedly dropped a knee right in Ulik's chest, driving him into the ground. Goliath was right, she knew. And then, as clearly as if he was right next to her, she heard the voice of her dead husband, Henry Pym: "_Bill's right, darling! The mission comes first! The mission ALWAYS comes first!"_

The Wasp turned in mid-air and flew ahead to lead the way. "Come on, then, dammit!"

Goliath threw a last look at the battling titans. "Wax that ass, big guy," he muttered and followed his teammate.

The Hulk and Ulik paused, circling each other warily. They had taken each other's measure and now that the preliminaries were over, the battle would be truly in earnest. The hissing of vapors escaping through fissures in the crimson floor of the cavern echoed the bellows like breathing of The Hulk and the harsh exhalations of Ulik that sounded like canvas tearing.

"To the death, then!" Ulik roared and charged. The Hulk said not a word. The insane red rage in his eyes spoke for him. He charged.

And the very foundations of Asgard shook.


	11. Chapter 11 : Avengers In Asgard Part 3

Chapters 11:Avengers In Asgard Part 3

The Hulk's charge actually startled Ulik. It had been a long time since he had faced an enemy such as this, whose battle rage was very much like that of the Trolls themselves. Ulik barely had time to brace his wide, splayed feet and even then, when The Hulk slammed into him, Ulik's two toed feet dug deep trenches into the rocky ground underfoot as he was forced backwards about sixty feet before he could dig in and halt himself.

Ulik's hands went up to grasp The Hulk's thick wrists and keep those great gray fists from pounding his skull into paste. The sweltering hot breath of The Hulk was like air venting from a furnace in Hell itself. With a roar, Ulik smashed his thick skulled head into The Hulk's nose. Red blood gushed as if pouring from a garden hose turned on full and the gray skinned goliath stumbled backwards, roaring. Ulik leaped forward desperately. If he could take this monster by surprise and get in one punishing blow- 

-but The Hulk was too canny a fighter to be taken like that. His right fist came up in a beautiful uppercut that caught Ulik squarely under his bearded chin and the troll's head exploded with pain as he was thrown up into the air, tumbling over and over. The Hulk, blood smearing the lower half of his face galloped on all fours like a mad bull and just before Ulik hit the ground, rammed into the troll with such an impact that Ulik's vision went totally black as he speeded across the cavern like an expertly hit tennis ball to collide with a stalactite. A section of the stony ceiling collapsed on the troll warrior with an awesome roar of shattering rock and great gouts of dust.

Wiping away ropy drools of blood from his chin with a thickly muscled forearm, The Hulk stomped over to the pile of rock. "Get up outta there! I ain't finished with you! Not by a damn sight! GET UP!"

And Ulik came up in a storm of brittle rock that crumbled like ice, a pair of boulders in his hands that he brought together with The Hulk's head's right between them. The sound of the boulders being pulverized was horribly explosive and almost drowned out by The Hulk's howl of anguish. The man-monster dropped to his knees, choking from the cloud of dust enveloping his head, his face mangled and brutalized, his lips mashed and shredded. One ear was completely torn off and one of his eyes looked as if it had been pulped right in the socket. The Hulk rolled over on his side in agony, struggling to get back to his feet.

Ulik brought both of his fists down on The Hulk's back.

**SNAP!**

The Hulk bellowed in disbelief as his legs suddenly refused to work. He rolled over and one fist swept out to catch Ulik in the stomach. Even a glancing blow from The Incredible Hulk was enough to double the rock troll over as air was forcibly driven out of his squat body. Ulik stumbled backwards. It was enough time for The Hulk to wrench himself to his feet. Everything from the waist down was white-hot agony. Ulik had broken something, The Hulk could feel it. But he could still fight and he'd rip the ugly head right off this bastard before he-

-Ulik gave him no time, coming in low and fast like a linebacker, his fists pounding into The Hulk's midsection. The Hulk reached down and grabbed Ulik by the head and drove his knee up into the troll warrior's face. Ulik grunted, shook it off and one hand went upwards to grab The Hulk by the crotch and his other hand caught The Hulk by the throat. With a surge of massive muscles, Ulik actually lifted The Hulk completely up off his feet and hurled him some eight hundred feet across the cavern. The sounds of rock smashing to bits as the blocky form of The Hulk careened through the cavern, tearing through stalactites and stalagmites as if they were tissue paper echoed and re-echoed through the gigantic underground chamber. The entire cave, weakened by the battle between the two titanic adversaries groaned like a tired old man trying to walk up a steep flight of stairs. Crazily zigzagging cracks in the ceiling appeared, tons of dirt pouring down through the fractures.

Ulik stalked toward the prone from of The Hulk, who was lying on his back, unmoving. Ulik's hideous face was twisted in what another troll would have recognized as a grin of triumph. The monster had been a worthy foe. Ulik would honor him with a swift and merciful death as a sign of the respect Ulik had for him. And then he would find the mortals the monster had defended and slay them quickly, before they had a chance to release The Asgardians. Ulik stood over The Hulk, looking down at the giant gray form that was so unmoving, so still. Ulik bent down, his hands reaching for The Hulk's throat-

-The Hulk suddenly lunged upwards, exploding into action, his enormous gray hands moving with a speed that was uncanny. Ulik gasped and tried to leap backwards but it was too late. The Hulk had wrapped his hands in Ulik's tangled mass of a beard and with a tremendous yank, jerked the troll warrior off his feet. The Hulk whipped Ulik and down into the ground with a **BA-WHOOM!** that made the cavern vibrate.

The cracks in the ceiling grew even wider and now rivers of boiling golden-red lava were pouring into the cave, turning the underground chamber into a replica of Hell. The Hulk turned a dazed Ulik over and the troll warrior was amazed to see that The Hulk's ear had apparently grown back and the ruined eye was now whole and along with the other one was glaring down at him with madness tinged fury.

"Thou be some sort of demon!" Ulik roared.

"Got that right," The Hulk grunted and lifted Ulik high over his head. He brought Ulik down on his bended right knee and the sound of Ulik's back breaking was as loud as the scream torn from the troll's tortured throat.

And that was when the ceiling gave way and a flood of scalding lava poured onto The Hulk and Ulik, covering both of them in an eye blink.

"Explain to me why Odin would have a giant sword that can end the universe if it's ever drawn, Thor." Captain America asked. He was running at the side of The God of Thunder as they made their way through the cathedral like corridors of _Gladsheim._ The vaulted ceiling above Captain America's head was so high that he got dizzy if he tried to se how far up it went so he stopped trying. The ceilings and floors were dazzling enough in their barbaric splendor.

"Mayhap if we survive this strange and mournful day we may sit together over mead and mulled wine and I will tell thee the story of The Odin Sword, Captain. But there be not time for such tales now!" Indeed, Captain America had rarely seen Thor look so grim. Captain America knew that his immortal teammate was given to hyperbole and bombastic pronouncements and had at first taken Thor's statement about The Odin Sword to be such. But the urgency in Thor's every movement bespoke of a truth behind The Thunderer's words too horrible to imagine.

"There be the chamber of The Odin Sword!" Thor charged forward, his brawny shoulder striking the double golden doors inscribed with the sigil of All Father Odin and the door parted as if they were made of no more than balsa wood.

The chamber of The Odin Sword was smaller than Captain America would have thought. He had quickly gotten used to everything in Asgard being outrageously oversized. But the chamber was ridiculously simple: a long, tunnel like room with a curved ceiling. A gigantic scabbarded sword, easily some eight hundred feet long was suspended by hundreds of thick black chains from the ceiling. The links were easily as thick as one of Captain America's own considerably muscled thighs.

_Who in the world could wield a sword that size?_ Captain America wondered in amazement. And then he snapped back into combat mode and leaped out of the way as a sizzling bolt of mystic energy pulverized the spot he had been standing into ash.

"Curse thee, foul mortal! Curse thee and all thy misbegotten kind!" Enrakt The Enchanter stood atop The Odin Sword, outlined in a shifting, blazing corona of pure magical energy. "Whatever be my fate I swear I shall end this day with thy death!"

Thor hurled Mjolnir that sped straight and true as always and slammed into the protective corona around Enrakt.

**KRAKA-**_**WHOOOM!**_

Enrakt stumbled backwards, visibly shaken but still on his feet as Mjolnir bounced off his protective shields and curved away to the right and back to Thor's waiting hand. "The Odin Ring may be lost to me but still have I The Living Talisman!" And yes, the cracked gray talisman was on Enrakt's chest, its stony lips twisted in a sneer of defiance as if poured its considerable mystic might into the body of its host.

"We've got to take the fight to him, Thor!"

"Stand thee back, Captain! Thou are no match for an Enchanter! Let Thor take the brunt of this battle!"

True to his word, Thor leaped forward with an agility that even Captain America envied and he brought down Mjolnir in a devastating blow on Enrakt's shields. The chamber lit up with a multicolored burst as the mystic forces of The Living Talisman and of Mjolnir conflicted as they struggled one to overcome the other. Captain America squinted as he struggled to see what was going on.

**BA-**_**DOOOOOM!**_

The sudden surge of power threw Thor up and out in a curving arc, his body smoking as he crashed into the stone floor, dazed. He still clutched Mjolnir in one sinewy fist but it was obvious that he was out of the fight until he could clear his head. But Enrakt wasn't going to waste time gloating about his temporary victory over Thor. He bent down and stretched out a hand. Sizzling energies surrounded his fingers as tendrils of magical power extended and wrapped around the ornate golden hilt of The Odin Sword.

"No!" Thor howled. "Thou knowest not what thou do!"

Enrakt's hysterical laughter was tinged with insanity as he screamed back; "Do I not, Odinson? Do I truly not know?"

And The Odin Sword ever so slowly began to slide from the giant scabbard.

Captain America dropped to his knees in agony. Somewhere deep in his soul he could _feel_ the death of two thousand solar systems and every living being that inhabited those untold millions of worlds. The horror he felt was only matched by the horror he had felt during some of the darkest days of his World War II service when he had spent eight weeks helping to liberate concentration camps in Poland. And he knew what he had to do, even if it cost him his life.

Captain America sprang forwards and upwards, bringing his shield down on Enrakt's shoulder, hoping against hope that the protective spell Loki had placed on him was still in effect. If it was, maybe his could do some serious damage to The Enchanter. At least enough to buy Thor some time to recover-

-the shield bounced off Enrakt's shoulder as if it were a trash can lid without doing any damage at all. And then, Enrakt's free hand was around Captain America's throat, cutting off his wind as effectively as if a concrete plug had been shoved down The Star Spangled Avenger's throat.

"I will take my time peeling the flesh from thy bones, mortal dog," Enrakt whispered. "But first, I think I shall allow thee to watch the death of the universe…"

…and The Odin Sword trembled as it continued to slide free of the scabbard…

It seemed as if the wide stone steps they were descending would go on forever. The Wasp was flying, naturally. And thanks to his ten-foot tall height, Goliath easily cleared thirty to forty steps with every stride. And since Loki was riding on his shoulder, he didn't slow them down at all. But it still seemed to take them an age before they got to the bottom of the stone staircase. A pair of imposing pillars flanked the bottom of the staircase and an arching tunnel before them seemed to invite them to enter its Stygian blackness.

"Where are we, Loki?" The Wasp demanded.

"The lowest dungeons in Asgard. Even Odin ceased using these dungeons, so far beneath the surface were they. I'd thought they'd been forgotten." The God of Mischief. "The Enchanters were imprisoned here the first time they attempted to conquer Asgard. No doubt it amused them to imprison my fellow Asgardians down here."

The stench was overpowering and rats as large as Dobermans skulked in the gloom. Loki turned his eyeless face on the rats and whatever they saw there gave them cause to scurry away, squeaking in panic. "Come," Loki said imperiously. "We must make haste." He started forward, the unlit torches on the curving, slimy walls bursting into flaming life as he passed. Goliath and The Wasp swapped uneasy looks.

"Seem to me as if Loki's getting more confident the deeper we go," Goliath muttered. "What do you want to do?"

"What _can_ we do? We've committed ourselves to a course of action and we've got to play it out to the end." The Wasp impulsively flew over and kissed Goliath on his cheek. "But I'm sure we can handle it together, big guy."

Goliath smiled, somewhat embarrassed. Even though they had talked it out and The Wasp had insisted she was okay with Bill Foster wearing a variation of the Goliath costume worn by Henry Pym and Bill's using the Goliath name, he was still a bit uneasy. It hadn't been all that long ago that Henry Pym had died in combat at the hands of the mad mechanoid Ultron. The two Avengers followed Loki as he proceeded down the tunnel. Goliath followed closely, the top of his helmeted head barely brushing the top of the tunnel. With a mental command he reduced his height by about a foot to give himself some more room.

They came to a massive ironbound door that was covered in grayish moss. Goliath grunted; "Looks like something out of a Sinbad movie. The Asgardians are behind there, Loki?"

"Aye. Canst thou get us past the door, giant?"

Goliath charged forward like a defensive linebacker and his shoulder struck the door with a satisfying **KABOOOM!** And it flew off the huge rusty hinges. "Like that?"

"Aye."

The trio carefully entered the dungeon. It was a gigantic stone tomb that seemed saturated with darkness and despair. Loki waved a hand and huge braziers filled with chunks of coal burst into bright flaming life, illuminating the chamber. The Wasp and Goliath could only stare in amazement at the dozens and dozens of rows of black stone columns that stood like eerie signposts. Goliath whirled on Loki. "What kinda game you playing with us, Loki? Where are The Asgardians?"

Loki pointed at the black stone columns. "There they be, giant. The Enchanters, using the power of The Odin Ring were able to imprison The Asgardians into the stone columns you see here. But if my oafish brother and his mortal dog have completed their task-"

"Watch your mouth, Loki," The Wasp snapped.

"-if my oafish brother and his mortal _dog_ have completed their task then I shall be able to break the spell. I cannot do so while The Enchanters possess The Odin Ring. Considerable though the power of Loki be still it cannot match that of The Odin Ring."

"You mean the mighty God of Mischief admits that there is something he cannot do?' The Wasp mocked, flitting around Loki's head. "I must mark this date down in my day planner when I get back to Earth."

The sudden hullabaloo of noise in the corridor outside caught the attention of Goliath and he went back outside the dungeon. Behind the compound crimson lenses of his helmet, his eyes widened in surprise at the army of troll warrior charging down the stairs. He ducked his head back inside the dungeon. "INCOMING!" he bellowed.

"Then do thou the task thou were entrusted with!" Loki snapped. "I need but a few minutes to craft the spell and release my fellow gods! Canst thou do it or not?"

Goliath cracked giant knuckles. He reached down and picked up the ironbound door he had knocked off the hinges. "Do your job, Loki and I'll do mine. C'mon, Jan!"

Goliath held the door in front of him and The Wasp as they went back out into the long hallway. "No matter what, we've gotta buy Loki enough time to do his thing! Agreed?"

The Wasp's answer was non-verbal. She let loose with a full power double handed bioelectric blast right in the middle of the swarming hoard of troll warriors heading at the two Avengers, all of them screaming in one ragged raw voice full of bloodlust: "Death to the Gods of Asgard! Death to all who oppose The Trolls! Death! DEATH! _**DEATH!!!!**_"

Goliath charged the trolls, holding the door in front of him and they slammed into each other with such force that The Wasp clearly heard bones popping and snapping as the troll warrior were forced back. But only for about ten seconds. And then they were swarming over the door and clambering all over Goliath like cockroaches. Goliath swept out one huge arm, slamming a dozen troll warriors against one wall which they stuck to for a couple of seconds before sliding to the mossy wet floor, leading broad bloody smears on the cracked stone. Goliath swung the door which splintered and snapped as it collided with the bodies of the trolls, scattered them, sending them flying.

A troll warrior stabbed a rusty blade deep into Goliath's side. Goliath let go of the door, snatched the troll from his side and flung him like a bowling ball into the hoard of his fellow warriors, bowling them over. Another troll scampered up Goliath's leg, up his side and back. He stood on Goliath's shoulder and lifted his iron mace, intending to bring it squarely down on top of Goliath's head.

The Wasp blasted the troll warrior full in the face with a bioelectric blast. The troll toppled over backwards, his face a mass of crisped, smoking flesh. Goliath brought the remains of the door smashing down on a group of trolls. "Jan! Fall back to the dungeon! Make sure that Loki's-"

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Dammit, Janet-"

"Either Loki's doing it or not! And if he's not I'm not powerful enough to make him do it! Either way I'm not leaving you!"

And then there was no more time for talk. The troll warriors were too numerous and poured over Goliath and The Wasp, swords, battleaxes and maces glittering in the torchlight.

Captain America's vision was nearly black. He could not feel his legs or arms and it seemed as if he could hear the sweet voice of his long dead mother bidding him to go to sleep…to sleep…to sleep…

Suddenly Enrakt let Captain America go and The Star Spangled Avenger fell to his knees, drawing in great lungfuls of life giving air. His vision cleared almost immediately and what he saw made his sky blue eyes widened in astonishment.

Iron Man was hovering over Enrakt, pounding full power repulsor rays into The Enchanter. Enrakt had been taken completely by surprise and was knocked off The Odin Sword. He fell heavily onto his back and Iron Man continued the barrage, giving Enrakt no time to counter attack.

Thor charged in, Mjolnir held high. "Cease thy attack, Iron Man!" he commanded and his teammate immediately complied. Thor brought Mjolnir down right on The Living Talisman, whose stone face was contorted in utter terror.

The Odin Sword chamber was filled with the purest silver light that Captain America had ever seen and his brain felt as if it were being split in two by a razor sharp sword of ice as The Living Talisman screamed.

And then, it was painfully silent. Captain America got to his feet and retrieved his shield. He walked over to join Thor and Iron Man who were standing over the unconscious Enrakt. The Living Talisman lived no more. Thor's final blow with Mjolnir had shattered the evil icon into powder.

Iron Man turned his head toward his friends. "I imagine I arrived at just the right time?"

"That doesn't being to describe it, mister! I'm amazed you're here at all! How'd you get your armor to working again?"

"I didn't. All of suddenly, everything just came back on-line. I homed into the tracking chips in your communicards. You and Thor were closer than Goliath and The Wasp so I checked you guys out first."

Captain America was rubbing his sore neck. "I'm glad you did."

Thor turned and walked over to The Odin Sword, putting the Odin Ring on his finger as he did so. "It must have been Brona or Magnir who placed a spell on thy armor, Iron Man. Once they were defeated their spells became null." Thor placed the hand that wore The Odin Ring against the pommel of The Odin Sword and with one surge, shoved the giant sword firmly back into the scabbard. "And that, my friends, is that."

"Not quite," Iron Man said. "What about Goliath, The Wasp and The Hulk?

Goliath and The Wasp were overcome and the trolls were holding them down. The Wasp had been struck with a lucky blow from a mace and had spontaneously returned to her full size. The disgusting hands of the trolls freely roamed over her shapely form. The Wasp raged and snarled as she struggled in their grip.

"Kill the giant and keep the woman! She has much spirit and should be good for some sport before we feed her to the children!"

Goliath was held down by at least twenty trolls. One leaped on his chest and lifted up a huge battleaxe. The chipped, bloodstained blade slowly was raised. The troll warrior holding it was drooling in anticipation as he brought it down.

_CLANG!_

The axe stopped just bare inches from Goliath's nose, halted in its deadly course by a broadsword of purest silver that shone as if forged from moonlight. It was held in the hand of a tall Asgardian warrior resplendent in crimson and gold armor. His clear eyes locked onto those of the troll with utter fearlessness. The other trolls crowding the corridor drew back, a single name rumbling among them in a hushed, fearful whisper;

"Balder!"

And he was not alone. Standing to his left in her armor of crimson and white was Sif, her black eyes smoldering with righteous rage. At Balder's left stood The Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun and the voluminous Volstagg. And they were not alone. Emerging from the dungeon with their weapons drawn and lust for battle in their hearts was the assembled Gods of Asgard. Their regal bearing filling the dank, smell corridor with light and glory. Balder's lips barely opened as he uttered a single word to the trolls:

"Run."

And run they did. Climbing over the bodies of their injured, clambering over the shoulders of their slower fellows, the trolls fought each other in a mad stampede to get as far away as they could from their hated foes. They saw the look of the faces of the Asgardians and knew that this was not the day to pick a fight with them. Another day, perhaps. But most certainly _not_ today.

The Wasp shakily got to her feet as Sif helped her up. "By Odin's Beard! Janet! How come you and your giant companion here? Is Thor with thee? Where be he?"

"It's a long story, Sif. And I'll be happy to tell it to you. But for right now…could somebody find me a good stiff drink?

The Chamber of Justice in _Gladsheim_ was where Odin sat in judgment over those who transgressed against The Golden Realm. And in his absence it fell to his son to perform this task. Silver chandeliers that floated of their own accord lighted the hall of blackest onyx and bright gold. Before the Throne of Justice, fashioned in the shape of a gigantic eagle three forms were on their knees, divested of their proud armor and bound with chains. Thor wore The Odin Ring on his left hand. He was not well versed in the magical arts but he knew enough to strip The Enchanters of their mystical might. They were helpless and they knew it.

Thor had directed The Warriors Three to ride throughout the land and tell the hidden citizens of Asgard that they could return to their homes and that The God of Thunder sat on The All Father's throne. Shortly it would be known that once again Asgard was under rightful rule. The Chamber of Justice was filled with The Gods of Asgard who waited to see what Thor would do with those who had used them so cruelly.

The Avengers stood on Thor's right and there was none among The Asgardians who said word one about mere mortals standing on such a sacred place. They owed these mortals a debt such as they would never be able to repay and they knew it. If any had earned the place they now occupied, they most certainly had.

The voice of Thor was a low dangerous rumble as he said; "What punishment be fit enough for such as these?"

"Give them to me, Odinson!" Amora The Enchantress cried, her voice quivering with indignation. "I promise thee their suffering shall become the stuff of legend!"

"Nay. Let me have them, Thor." Tyr said in that horribly threatening voice of his that made even his fellow Asgardians fearful. "I have learned much of certain arts that I have never had occasion to practice. This carrion would make perfect fodder."

Thor stood over The Enchanters, his towering rage an almost tangible thing. "If not for one thing I would slay thee three with mine own hand and lose not a minute of night's slumber over the deed. But in the absence of All Father Odin thou art the only ones who have knowledge of our hidden foes, these Tegarthu Dalo. For this reason alone thou must be kept alive. Enchantress! Executioner! Step forward!"

The beautiful golden haired Enchantress and the towering cobalt blue armored form of Skurge The Executioner stepped forward. "Enemies of Thor thou hast been in the past but thou were imprisoned with the rest of the noble gods of Asgard and I can think of none better to guard yon prisoners than thee. Wilt thou accept this charge and give me thy word thou will perform thy duties with all willingness?"

"All is past, Thunder God." The Executioner said, glaring black murder at The Enchanters. "I will happily guard these curs until such time as you release me from the task."

"As do I!" The Enchantress agreed.

"Then take them away and secure them in the same dungeons in which they held thee and the others. And hearken to the words of Thor; they must be kept alive and in condition to answer my questions. Aside from that-" the sudden smile on Thor's lips was not entirely pleasant. "-thou mayest…indulge thyselves."

The howls, threats and curses of The Enchanters as they were dragged away to their fate were impressive in their volume and variety. The great black doors closed shut as The Executioner and Enchantress busily made plans as to the exquisite tortures they would practice on their victims.

Iron Man chuckled. "I would have never suspected you had such a nasty streak, Thor."

"'Tis good to know that I can still surprise thee, my friend. Now there but be two matters to resolve: What has become of my brother Loki?"

The Wasp spread her hands as she said, "we looked for him after Balder and The Asgardians rescued us from the trolls. But he was gone."

"No doubt once his work was done he used a spell to whisk himself away." Thor shrugged wide shoulders. "It will be some time before I hear from him. The injuries to his flesh are as nothing to the injuries inflicted on his pride."

"That's a good thing, right?" Goliath asked.

Thor shook his head. "At such a time as this, with our father missing and unknown enemies plotting against Asgard this be not the time for brothers to bicker and argue. Loki and I have put aside our differences for the greater good of safeguarding The Realm Eternal in the past and I would fain do it this time as well." Thor waved a hand as if to dismiss the subject and continued; "Hast aught been seen of The Hulk or his mortal host?"

"The last time we saw The Hulk he was fighting one of those trolls," Goliath answered. "A really _big_ troll. Called himself Ulik. Banner turned into The Hulk to buy us time to get away. If it hadn't been for him holding back Ulik we'd have never made it. Whatever else, we owe The Hulk for that."

Thor nodded. "We must begin a search immediately for the brute. I shall-"

The black doors of The Chamber of Justice opened with a thunderous** BOOM!** and The Asgardians drew back at the incredible figure that stomped into the chamber, making the entire room vibrate with ever step.

His skin burned black and still smoking; The Incredible Hulk marched straight ahead toward The Avengers. Over one shoulder was draped the immobile, unconscious form of Ulik, also burned to a crisp. The Asgardians whispered in amazement as they watched The Hulk's skin regenerate right before their eyes, his hair growing back out of the scalp. Huge patches of charred flesh dropped off as new flesh regrew. By the time The Hulk reached the dais where The Eagle Throne rested, he was once again his surly gray-skinned self.

With one contemptuous heave, he dumped the charcoal colored body of Ulik at the base of the dais. "Got somptin' fer ya ta flush down yer toilet, Goldilocks." The Hulk looked at Captain America and The Wasp. "Whatever else, ya can't say that The Hulk didn't pull his weight on this one."

Captain America smiled. "Got that right."

The Hulk grunted. Suddenly he weaved and his entire blocky body spasmed. He started his collapse to the gleaming floor as The Hulk but finished it as Bruce Banner. The Avengers ran to the side of the unconscious man. The Wasp turned him over and gasped, "Oh, no! He can't be dead!"

"He's not," Iron Man said. "My armor's sensors detect weak life signs. He could use medical attention." He turned to Thor. "I had hoped to stick around for the party, but-"

"But thou must return in haste to Earth with our valiant teammate. I understand."

The Wasp stood up as Goliath picked up the unconscious Bruce Banner. "But you're coming back with us, aren't you, Thor?"

Thor walked down the steps of the dais. "Nay, Janet. How can I leave my people and my father's throne empty? The God of Thunder must stay. I must find my father and I must uncover the secret of the Tegarthu Dalo. My responsibilities are clear: I must remain in Asgard."

The Wasp wrapped her arms around as much of Thor's massive torso as she could. So short was she and so tall was he that the top of her head barely came up to the base of his breastbone. "I'm going to miss you so much, Thor! Take care of yourself and come back to us as soon as you can!"

"I shall miss thee mightily as well, Janet. I shall miss all of thee. " Thor kissed the top of her head and walked forward to clasp forearms with both Captain America and Iron Man. "Keep Midgard safe."

Captain America nodded. "If you need us again, you know where we are."

Thor turned and nodded to Goliath. "Thou hast done Henry Pym proud this day, William Foster. Thou hast earned the name of Goliath with the honor, nobility and courage befitting a true Avenger."

"I'm honored by your words, Thor. Really. Thanks, man."

He lifted Mjolnir in salute. "Asgardians! Give all due honor to the finest of mortal champions! The true friends and boon companions of The God of Thunder! All hail THE MIGHTY AVENGERS!"

The great hall was filled with the din of war cries, swords clattering against shields, spears stamped on the floor. Cheer and cheer rang out again and again.

Thor extended the hand that wore The Odin Ring as it glowed with eldritch power. "And now, by the sacred power of The Odin Ring I send thee back to Earth, my friends. Know that you take with thee the gratitude of Thor and all The Gods of Asgard. You have our friendship forever. And for eons to come in song and story this shall be known as the day when AVENGERS walked in Asgard!"

A bolt of energy speared from The Odin Ring and engulfed The Avengers in a golden burst.

It faded and they were gone.

But the cheers continued for long afterwards.


	12. Chapter 12 : Assemble Once Again

Chapter 12: Just when you thought it was safe to Assemble Again

"Can we turn on the ventilation system in here again, please? You guys are killing me with all this cigar smoking."

"Junior, poker just ain't poker without stogies and beer. Where did you grow up, a monastery? You never got together with your boys and played poker? Swiped smokes from your old man's secret drawer where he kept the nudie magazines?"

"No, I most certainly did not. Are we going to play poker or talk?"

"It's my deal. Gimme the cards."

"I must say I'm especially surprised to see _you_ smoking cigars, Carol."

"Well, _my_ dad taught me to appreciate a good stogie, Miggy. And I've sat in on more than a few of Ben Grimm's poker games. And trust me: if you're going to be in the same room with Hawkeye, The Thing, Nick Fury and Wolverine while they're playing poker you'd best learn how to smoke or else grow another lung."

"And none of you non-smokers worry about second hand smoke?"

"Speaking as one who has spent a significant amount of his life surviving Magneto, The Brotherhood, Factor Three and every other significant mutant menace this planet has to offer I am forced to say no."

"The game's Five Card Stud, gents. Jacks or better to open."

"Aren't we going to order another pizza?"

"Do you _live_ on pizza, man?"

"It was good enough for me when I was with The Warriors. Don't see much reason to change now."

"The reason is that Jarvis is considered one of the finest chefs in the world and makes a eight foot long hero sandwich so good that Hercules used to send Hermes to pick up eight footers Jarvis made special for parties on Olympus."

"You're making that up."

"Am I?"

"I fold."

"You always fold, lady. The point of this game is to gamble and have fun."

"I did not come here to have 'fun'. My Lord Namor sent me here to be of service to The Avengers. So far we have done nothing but imbibe intoxicants, waste time playing this frivolous game and eat greasy foods."

"I'll open. You know like me, lady, you'll take advantage of this downtime. Once things start happening around here they have a way of happening fast and furious. And anyway, this is a form of team bonding."

"We ought to be making plans to go after Captain America and the others. I'll take three cards."

"I already have a plan. Go to Asgard. Kick every ass in sight. Rescue Cap and the others. Return to Earth."

"That's not a plan."

"For our resident master archer and career Avenger it most certainly is, Miguel. And a stratagem I have witnessed him successfully carry out to a satisfactory conclusion on more than one occasion. Two cards."

"I just think that we should be doing something."

"We are, kid. We're following orders and waiting to hear from more Avengers. Trust me, if it turns out that we do have to go to Asgard and rescue the A team then you're gonna be glad if we have another few extra hands."

The intercom on the wall suddenly blared into life as Jarvis's excited voice interrupted the game: "Master Hawkeye! Come outside, quickly! They're back! Dear, sweet Lord, THEY'RE BACK!"

The card table went over with a crash and a blizzard of pasteboards, ashtrays, cups and multi-colored chips as Hawkeye, The Living Lightning, Andromeda, Warbird, The Beast and Nova charged from the library where they had been playing poker for the past five hours. The pounding of their booted feet on the carpeting of the main hallway was thunderous as they ran through the mansion and out to the entrance hall and from there, out onto the front lawn.

Standing there was as welcome a sight as Hawkeye had ever seen. Captain America, Iron Man, The Wasp and Goliath, cradling an unconscious, near naked Bruce Banner in his muscular arms. They were haggard looking; their costumes were ripped and bloodstained. Even Iron Man's crimson and gold armor, which normally looked factory fresh was dented and dull. But they were back. And they were ALIVE.

Captain America stepped forward to firmly take Hawkeye's hand in his own in a powerful handshake. The two men grinned fiercely at each other. There was nothing to say. There was nothing that had to be said.

The Avengers were back.

Fourteen Hours Later 

The two-foot thick titanium door split apart into four sections and drew back into their housings in the reinforced walls. Steve Rogers stepped inside the huge laboratory and walked down the gleaming metal ramp towards Tony Stark who was standing with his back to his teammate. This was one of several secure labs in Sub-Basement Level Two. Originally Tony's father, the brilliantly eccentric Howard Stark, had used them for weapons testing and storage. Tony long ago had them refurbished for his own use. Steve was dressed in a fresh Captain America uniform, the chain mail sparkling slightly under the powerful halogen lighting. His cowl was pushed back to reveal a face that looked greatly refreshed. He also sported a brand new haircut, thanks to Jarvis.

Steve stood next to Tony and looked down at the empty suit of Iron Man armor. Tony had cleaned it up and it once again sparkled and shone. The dents were gone. A large number of electronic leads were coming from the inside of the suit where they had been connected to several computers.

"Impressive place. I don't get down here as much as I should."

"You're always welcome, Steve."

"I hadn't seen you since we got back from Asgard. I wanted to check in with you and make sure everything's okay."

Tony laughed and Steve suddenly felt good. It had been a long time since he'd heard such an honest laugh come from Tony. It was a laugh full of genuine humor and not tinged with despair and self-loathing. "What you actually mean is that you came down here to make sure that I kept my word and was putting my Iron Man armor away."

"You are, aren't you?"

"I am. Whatever our differences of late, Steve, I hope you would respect that I'm a man of my word. The Asgard mission is over and as agreed, I'm retired as Iron Man until I get my health back."

Steve relaxed. The last thing he'd wanted to do was have another shouting match with Tony about his health. "It's amazing what a few hours of sleep and a good hot meal can do for a man. You look 100 better."

"You do too. The Asgard mission took more out of us all than I think we'd like to admit. You think Thor's going to be okay?"

"Save your worries for whoever or whatever has Odin. What's going on here with your armor?"

"I'm downloading information from the armor's CPU into the Mansion's main computer core. Information that we'll probably need since there won't be an Iron Man for a while and we can't run down here every time we need to access information from the armor."

"There's nothing in our agreement that says you can't turn the armor over to somebody else, Tony. You've done it before."

"That never works out, Steve. Sooner or later I end up having to climb back into the suit anyway. It'll be here if there's a major emergency and I need to suit up. Otherwise, I'll just be content with working on bringing The Vision back to us. And naturally I'll be staying on in an advisory capacity and provide technical assistance and backup. If that's okay with you."

"Tony, nothing would make me happier than for you to stay. In whatever capacity you see fit to fill. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things-"

Tony held up a hand to cut off his teammate. "Don't go getting all mushy on me, Steve. And don't think my motivations for staying on are completely altruistic. The Avengers spend a helluva lot of my money. This will be a good opportunity to make sure it gets spent right." Tony reached out for his handmade Madagascar rosewood cane with one hand while pressing a button on the console with the other. With a hiss, the slab of metal the Iron Man armor rested on slid smoothly into an alcove within the wall. He gestured to Steve. "And that's that. I guess you'd better get together a press release saying that Iron Man's away on vacation or something equally unbelievable."

Steve grinned. Tony could be as flip as he wanted. Btu as long as he was going to start taking care of his health, Steve didn't care how much he lipped off. "I suppose it's a given that you're staying on?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely. So that means we've still got six active slots and two reservists to fill out."

Tony stopped and fixed Steve with a firm glare. "That's all you got to worry about?"

"I don't follow you."

"We've finally got one of the most dangerous men on the planet in our hands and under our control and you're going to stand there and tell me that we're not going to take advantage of the opportunity?"

"You're talking about Bruce."

"I'm talking about The Incredible Hulk."

"Tony-"

"If you don't take this chance to end the threat of The Hulk once and for all then you're the most irresponsible fool walking the planet right now."

"What do you want me to do? Murder the man in his sleep?"

"I want you to act like the Steve Rogers I thought I knew. The soldier who will do anything necessary to preserve the safety of this country and her citizens."

The two men stood there for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes before Steve finally said in a quiet voice; "Let's go talk to Bruce, then."

Tony held up a hypospray. "This is a neural inhibitor. Once I hit him with it he'll be totally sedated and paralyzed."

"And then what do we do? Keep him in that state for the rest of his life?"

"And you see something wrong with that?"

Steve snorted in disgust and turned to lead the way to the infirmary. "My God, Tony…what's _happened_ to you?"

Bruce Banner quietly made his way through the semi-darkened kitchen. The other Avengers had eaten hours ago and the dining room was empty. It was the easiest and safest way for Bruce to slip out of the mansion, through the delivery/tradesman entrance. Finding clothes had been no problem. Bruce had remembered where the storage rooms were and they contained racks and racks of various items of clothing. He'd not only found serviceable clothes and hiking boots in his size but a sturdy backpack to carry several changes of fresh clothing.

A quick detour was made to one of the three huge refrigerators to secure a hero sandwich Bruce was pretty sure Jarvis had made for Hawkeye or Nova, some granola bars and a couple of bottles of water and he was ready to go. He placed his hand on the knob of the door that would take him out of Avengers Mansion and back to his life as a fugitive.

"Dr. Banner?"

Bruce turned slowly. Jarvis stood a respectful distance away from him, hands folded in front of him. "No need to slink away in such indignity, sir. I would be proud to escort you to the front entrance and see you off in the honorable manner you deserve."

Bruce shook his head, his face in shadow from the brim of the Mets baseball cap he wore. "It's better this way, Jarvis. Trust me."

"But why, sir? From what Goliath and The Wasp have reported, you and The Hulk were instrumental in seeing that they accomplished their mission. I see no reason why you would not be welcomed back into the ranks of The Avengers. And if I might be so bold, Dr. Banner…would not the chances of you finding a cure for your condition be increased by you staying here and working with Drs. McCoy and Foster?"

Again Bruce shook his head. "There's no place here for The Hulk, Jarvis. We tried that once and it didn't work out."

"Then again I must be bold and ask the question as to why you agreed to go on the mission if you had no intention of staying on?"

Bruce smiled sadly and his eyes were wistful and far away as he said softly; "Once upon a time The Hulk was an Avenger. A brief time, yes. But it was a feeling that even that brute recalls with a bit of pride, even though he would never admit it. It made both of us feel good when Captain America and The Wasp came to ask for our help. And we gave it gladly, for our own purposes. But now…it would be no good. The Hulk just simply doesn't play well with others. And as for me…there's too much history between Tony and I. If I stayed here too long it would soon come down to Iron Man and The Hulk trying to kill each other."

"I never understood the animosity between yourself and Master Anthony."

"It was a dark period in both our lives, Jarvis. Let's just say that Tony and I are mirrors of the worse aspects of the other and leave it at that." Bruce turned again to open the door but was stopped by a gentle word from Jarvis.

"Then why not go back to the cabin and the solitude you enjoyed?"

"When Steve and Jan came to get me I hadn't been The Hulk for two years. I knew that if I went with them I would never return to that cabin. I burned it to the ground."

"But why, sir?"

Bruce's eyes were deep pits of despair as he said in a voice thick with emotion; "because there a part of me that _likes_ what I become when I turn into The Hulk, Jarvis. For years I lied to others and myself. Even when I tried to find a cure it was never a cure to completely eliminate The Hulk. I always tried to find a way to control him, use him to my own ends, my own purposes. I've got a gamma-powered monkey on my back, Jarvis. And I don't know how to kick him."

Bruce looked up to see Jarvis approaching him with a long white envelope in one hand. "This is yours, sir."

Bruce opened the envelope and his eyes opened wide. The envelope was filled with crisp $20 and $50 bills. "My God, what did you do, pick Tony's wallet?"

"Avengers are entitled to a weekly stipend of $1500 dollars. I have a certain discretionary authority in such affairs. I would say that you have earned your weekly stipend, Dr. Banner." Jarvis held out his hand. "And be advised that I serve _all_ The Avengers, Dr. Banner. If you ever require my services at any time and any place you have but to call. Even if you simply wish to hear a friendly voice in a time when you need to hear one."

Bruce took Jarvis's hand and shook it firmly. "You're a good man, Edwin Jarvis. A very good man."

"As are you, Bruce Banner. As are you."

Bruce reached yet again for the door but Jarvis held up a hand to stop him. He walked to the side, opened the door and held it open proudly as if Bruce was walking out the highly polished front door of Avengers Mansion. Bruce gave Jarvis a last smile and walked out onto 70th Street. Jarvis stood there for a minute, watching the slim form of Bruce Banner walk away. From somewhere in his memory Jarvis seemed to hear the sad sound of a piano being played very slowly as Bruce Banner crossed the street, turned the corner and was gone.

"Personally, I'm glad he's gone before you had a chance to upset him. He did what we asked him to do. We don't have any right to persecute him." Janet Van Dyne snapped at the glowering Tony Stark. She was dressed in a huge fluffy robe and slippers as she refused to put on a Wasp costume for at least 24 hours. The costume she had worn on the Asgard mission she had given to Jarvis with orders to throw it in the disintegration chute Jarvis threw all their trash in. The stink of troll would _never_ come out of it, she was sure of that.

They were in Tony Stark's second floor office. Long unused even though it was fully functional and furnished, Tony was now using it since he intended to work out of Avengers Mansion, running Stark International as well as Stark Solutions from here when not working on The Vision. Steve Rogers was sitting in a thick comfortable armchair, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers. Janet was sprawled on the low leather couch, a huge mug of Columbian coffee in her small hands while Tony sat behind the massive inlaid kidney shaped mahogany desk of Edwardian design that had once belonged to Jack Kilby, who had patented the first integrated circuit. The cane rested on top of the desk and Tony looked mad enough to pick it up, come around the desk and start beating Jan with it.

"Terrific. Just terrific. Suppose somebody steps on Banner's toe in the subway? A toe he has a corn on? Can you imagine the devastation The Hulk can commit in the subway system?"

"And if that happens The Avengers will be called in and we'll put him down," Jan said. "It's not like we haven't done it before. What is with you, Tony?"

"Me? You and Steve totally baffle the hell out of me. Banner's walking around New York, ready to explode at any time and-"

"If I know Bruce what he did was head for The Port Authority and catch the first bus out of town." Jan said firmly. "As far as I'm concerned, The Avengers and The Hulk have a truce. As long as The Hulk stays off our radar my position is: "Bruce who?"

"Agreed. Tony, give it a rest already." Steve's voice sounded weary but firm. "This bickering back and forth is getting us nowhere and we've got other matters on our plate."

Tony picked up the cane and pointed it at Steve. "Fair enough. The next time The Hulk goes on a rampage and we have to fight him I hope he eats the both of you. Serves me right. I should have gone ahead and done it myself as soon as I thought about it. He could have been in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody by now."

The knock on the door interrupted the three and Tony called out, "Come in!"

The door opened and Bill Foster poked his head in. "Interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Bill! Come on in and have a seat!" Tony waved him in, indicating he should park it in an armchair that was twin to the one Steve sat in. Bill looked relaxed in sweat pants, Puma Ranger high top sneakers and an oversized "Kingdom Of Blood" T-shirt. Bill smiled greetings at Jan and shook hands with Steve before seating himself.

"You guys said you wanted to see me. I'd have been here earlier but I was out walking around the city. After Asgard I felt the need to get my head screwed back on, y'know what I mean?"

Jan nodded. "Happened to me the first time I went to Asgard. Took me three days before I felt like Earth was really _real_."

"That's okay, Bill. It's not like it was an urgent manner we wanted to talk to you about," Steve said as he took the point in the conversation. "But we're in the process of putting together a new roster and we wanted to find out what your plans are as far as The Avengers go."

"Am I being offered a slot on the team?"

"If you want it. You've earned it."

Bill's wide, handsome face split in a grin. "I can't say I haven't dreamt of this day ever since I first took Hank's growth serum. When I started out I wanted to do so much and I fell short. Despite the good I did I always had the impression that people were laughing at me behind my back, that I wasn't being taking seriously."

"Hank took you seriously, Bill." Jan said softly. "He would want you to stay."

"I know he would. And I want to. I think I can do some good here." Bill extended his hand and Steve shook it. "I guess this means that The Avengers have a new Goliath on the team."

"Terrific. I can start the ball rolling on your security clearances and such and-" Tony stopped and looked around at the others, frowning. "Say, just who the hell _is_ our Government Liaison these days?"

"Now that's a good question, " Jan said. "Where's Duane Freeman and Henry Gyrich anyway?"

"Who knows?" Tony waved a hand. "And who cares? None of us can stand Gyrich and Duane's loyalties to the Triunes rule him out. I think we need a new Liaison. I can start working on that as well."

"We need to reorganize our support staff as well, Tony. I trust you'll be handling that?"

Tony nodded. "Jane Foster's been in Europe on leave. I've got people tracking her down now and asking her to return to active duty as our physician. For the time being I'll have some of my aeronautical staff servicing the Quinjets. That'll take that load off Jarvis. We need to think about a PR person as well."

Steve sighed. "Next we'll be doing one of those horrible E! Channel "True Hollywood Stories"

Tony looked over at Janet in exasperation. "You want to help me out here?"

Janet laugh bubbled merrily around the room as she said; "Steve, I know how much you dislike this aspect of the job but let's face it: The Avengers are celebrities as much as superheroes and we simply can't ignore that. We need a full time PR person to keep our website updated, to write press releases, to organize official functions-"

"As long as I don't have to deal with it, do what you like," Steve grumbled. "Lord knows I've got enough on my plate without having to worry about appearing on _Regis And Kelly Live_ as well. I'll leave the PR up to you and Tony and I'll worry about running this team. Speaking of which," Steve turned in his seat to look squarely at Janet. "You could use some time off yourself, lady."

"That's sweet, Steve. But I'm staying."

"Jan, you've hardly given yourself time to grieve properly. We've been on the go nearly non-stop since Hank's funeral. Nobody would blame you if you took a few months off and got away from here."

Janet's reply was a bit sharper, a bit more brittle as she replied; "There's really no need to keep on discussing this, Steve. I said I was staying and I'm not used to having my word contradicted."

Steve looked over to Tony for backup and caught the subtle gestures that Tony was making in concert with his lips and hands: gestures that Steve accurately interpreted as: _let it go for now and I'll talk to her later_. Steve nodded and returned to business: "Okay, so that gives us myself, The Wasp, Goliath, Hawkeye and The Beast. There are only two more active slots and two reservists' slots to fill and we're done. I've already spoken to Carol and she's got some sort of top secret mission for The United Nations she's got to carry out. She did ask for one of the reservist slots. Any objections?"

Both Tony and Janet shook their heads in a negative. Steve looked at Bill. "How about you?"

"Me? I get a say in this?"

"You're an Avenger now, mister. You have just as much of a voice as anyone else."

Bill shrugged. "Hey, if she's okay by you guys who am I to say different?"

"Okay, so that's one slot down. Hawkeye also said that She-Hulk asked for a reservist slot as well. She's doing some work with that new team of Champions in California but as soon as that's done she's flying out here to join us."

Tony was nodding in pleasure. "Good. Without Thor and with me warming the bench the team will need the raw power Carol and Jennifer will bring."

"Hey, what am I? Chicken salad?" Bill growled. "I can lift a max of ten tons when I'm at my fifteen foot height. That ain't nothing to pooh-pooh away, y'know."

"And believe when I say that I'm not slighting you in the least, Bill. But the last time I looked, She-Hulk can bench-press 85 tons for giggles. You want me tell you how strong Warbird is?"

Bill held up his hands. "I stand humbled. I gotta admit, I was looking forward to being the powerhouse of the team…"

"And you still may be. People come and go around here so fast that the line-up we end up with today may be completely new by next week." Steve grinned wryly. "So we give Jen the other reservist slot?"

Tony and Jan nodded in agreement. "That still leave us with two open slots to fill." Steve said. "Not that one of them is a surprise. After all, Namor sent Andromeda to fill in for him. Tony, can we ask her to come in for a bit? Just to talk?"

In response, Tony thumbed the intercom on his desk. "Jarvis? Could you escort Andromeda to my office, please?"

"There's something else we ought to talk about," Janet put her mug down and sat forward. "We've received an official request from The Governor of California to reactivate The West Coast Avengers."

"Is it really wise for us to reform a team on the West Coast, given recent events? We've barely been able to sustain this group, and surely aren't in any position to expand at the moment." Tony said in response to Janet's news. With him taking a less active role combined with Thor's remaining in Asgard, he was understandably wary about starting another team.

"Which is all the more reason why a West Coast branch is needed. It serves us well to have a reliable team that can handle matters on the Left Coast when we can't. Tony you heard from Clint the limited response we received from our fellow Avengers during this last crisis. With another branch active, we wouldn't have to worry about that." Janet says allowing her friends a moment to sink this in.

Looking around from Tony to Jan, Steve nodded his head as an indication of his acceptance. "It would be good to not have to over exert our current roster. Though we're definitely not in a position to transfer anyone of us over there at the moment, but I could ask Sam if he's interested."

"I've already spoken to Monica Rambeau about it, and she's more than thrilled to help out. She's definitely someone we can depend on." Janet says with a reassuring smile.

Allowing his peers the chance to talk this over, Tony was still making up his mind on the matter. Despite his own reservations, he knew that it would be in their best interests to go forth with the team. Avengers were needed now more than ever, and the points Janet hade made were correct. They just couldn't afford to not be able to call upon their reserve list in dire situations. Earth's Mightiest Heroes needed people who would rise up when needed the most.

Having made up his own mind on the matter by now, Tony noticed the all too silent Bill Foster. It was obvious that Goliath still felt out of place amongst these other three Avengers. Not unusual, except Bill was an Avenger now, and had as much a right to voice his thoughts as the rest of them.

"Bill, what's your thoughts on this?" Tony asked the size shifter.

Bill quickly scratched his head in out of uncertainty. Though he hadn't known these people personally for only a bit of time, he still had a great admiration and respect for them. Despite being named one of their newest members only moments ago, Bill Foster was still taking all of this in.

"Well actually...perhaps it would be best to enlist members who aren't necessarily affiliated with the Avengers or have a long history with them. I mean to say; there are many heroes out there that could fit in nicely with the team. Guys that should at least be given an opportunity to prove their worth. Guys like me. If it hadn't been for Tony trusting me with backing him up on the Asgard mission would you ever have offered me Avengers membership? There are plenty of hard working heroes who could prove to be just as good as Hawkeye or The Vision. All they need is their chance." Bill looked over the faces of all three Avengers. He had reluctantly voiced his opinion, and hoped that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries so soon.

"Actually...that sounds like a great idea Bill." Janet said, offering him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure Hawkeye could give us an idea of some people deserving to call themselves an Avenger. Personal opinions aside, what Clint tried to do with the Thunderbolts was admirable. Not to mention what he's done as far as rebuilding our numbers here." she said with confidence.

"I wouldn't go as far as the Thunderbolts, but good points from both of you. It wouldn't hurt to let a little new blood in, provided they know what they're doing. The only thing worse than losing a man is having one that's still wet behind the ears. " Steve said

"Then it looks like that matter is all settled. We'll reactivate the West Coast Avengers." Tony said decisively before inadvertently breaking out into a soft chuckle.

"Tony?" Janet asked, curious.

"Heh, it's alright I was just thinking. I just had a new state of the art tower built in Los Angeles, that's currently uninhabited within its upper echelons. Not only would it serve as a place of business, but it was also going to be my secret getaway spot, complete with living quarters. My plans were to convert it into an office for Stark Solutions, but it looks as if it would be best suited for other needs."

"Then I guess this means that The West Coast Avengers is back in operation," Steve confirmed with a grin. "I suppose we should start by asking Jarvis if he'll see to the re-opening and restaffing of the West Coast Compound and-"

There was a knock on the door and Tony said, "We'll pick up that topic later, Steve. That'll be Jarvis with Andromeda."

Meanwhile…somewhere in The Blue Area of The Moon… 

"Wendell! Fall back! I'll buy you some time to catch your second wind!"

Powerful blasts of energy exploded from the fists of Jack of Hearts as he pounded enough destructive force to have pulverized a nuclear aircraft carrier into their foes. His multi-colored armor, which made him look like a living playing card, hence his name, glittered and shone from the reflection of energy beams sizzling around him.

The slim blond man behind him leaned against a pearl colored curving wall, breathing in deeply. Clad in a costume of crimson and gold with a midnight black cape that looked as if it had a million twinkling stars captured inside it's inner lining. Two golden bands studded with oval gems that pulsed with energy encircled his slim wrists. The energy beams being fired at the pair suddenly stopped and Jack of Hearts ceased firing as well, smoke curling upwards from his fists. He spared a quick glance at his friend. "You okay?"

Wendell Vaughn, better known to many as Quasar, The Protector of The Universe nodded. "That barrage of anti-matter mines caught me by surprise. I barely was able to teleport them away. Took a lot out of me."

Jack of Hearts nodded. "You're a lot better at using those quantum energy bands than the last time I remember."

"I got a lot of practice. Where are they?"

"Damn if I know, buddy. And for that matter just who are those guys?"

Quasar shook his head. The expression on his long face was far too serious for one so young. "But we've got to get out of here and hit 'em again. They've got Uatu."

"And you think that guys with the power to subdue and capture a Watcher are really going to worry about us?" Jack of Hearts shook his head, which was covered by a blue chain mail headpiece. Half his face was flat black, except for a blood red heart shaped design around the eye. The other side of his face was normal and it was this side that registered emotion. The other side was as immobile as obsidian. "Look, I like the big headed guy as much as you do. I wouldn't have come out here if I didn't. But we've got to face facts here: whoever these clowns are, they're out of our league. In fact, I get the distinct impression they've been toying with us, testing our power levels."

"If so, my trick with the anti-matter mines probably took them aback." Quasar lifted up his wrists and the quantum bands thrummed with the colossal energies contained within. "We've got to take another run at them, Jack. There's no way we can let them leave with Uatu."

"The smart thing would be for you to teleport back to Earth, round up The Avengers and get back here." Jack of Hearts took in their surroundings. They were in a sub-section of the ruined hundred thousand year old Kree city. The firefight between the two Avengers and their foes had taken them across a vast section of The Blue Area, away from the citadel of The Watcher.

Quasar and Jack of Hearts had come to The Moon at the invitation of Uatu The Watcher, who made his home there. Quasar was in the habit of visiting Uatu often and a friendship of sorts had grown between the brash young Earthman who had been granted the task of protecting the universe entire and the solemn Watcher who had developed such a fondness for Earth and it's inhabitants. But this last invitation from Uatu had been darker, more mysterious as The Watcher had hinted of a massive threat that endangered Earth.

Quasar had asked Jack of Hearts to come along with him and his friend had eagerly agreed. Jack of Hearts was no stranger to space travel, having sojourned far and wide in the galaxy by himself and in the company of others such as Moondragon and The Silver Surfer. They certainly hadn't expected to be ambushed by ten warships of alien design that neither one of them could identify.

"I'm not leaving you and I'm definitely not leaving Uatu." Quasar said grimly. "I think I can lock onto his unique energy signature using my quantum bands. Then we can make a run on the ship holding him and get him out. _Then_ we teleport to Earth."

The expression on Jack of Heart's face showed plainly that he didn't think much of that plan. But he accurately read the expression on Quasar's face. The Protector of The Universe wasn't leaving without The Watcher and that was that. If Jack of Hearts had the ability to teleport, he'd have done so himself and got The Avengers. But he couldn't. And under his own power it would take him at least two hours to fly from The Moon to earth and that was too much time.

"Okay, cowboy. Let's saddle up, then." Jack of Hearts led the way, riding two explosive pillars of energy that exploded from his fists, propelling him into the sky. Quasar was close behind him, his quantum bands blazing with golden energy.

Above them were the warships, hovering in diamond shaped positions, their sapphire hulls literally glowing with contained energies. Their weapons surged with power as they all directed a single horrendously massive blast of power at the two Avengers.

Jack of Hearts and Quasar vanished in that anti-matter holocaust that lit up The Moon as bright as day.

Avengers Mansion 

Andromeda's regal, proud bearing filled the office with a tangible aura of command. Dressed in a metallic fabric that had been woven from the scales of a Leviathan. Beautiful yet functional shoulder guards of pearl gray coral sparkled in the bright lighting, as did the distinctive tiara that had been presented to her by Prince Namor himself for her bravery. Her auburn hair was severely cut on the sides and top but a gorgeous ponytail hung down her back. Her skin was a healthy blue that Janet always thought of as being just two shades darker than periwinkle. The solid metal trident that was her primary weapon she held in her right hand but a short sword was scabbarded at the small of her back.

Jarvis bowed slightly. "Lady Andromeda, Master Anthony. Is there anything else you or the others require?"

"Not right now, Jarvis. Thanks."

Jarvis bowed again and left the office, silently closing the door behind him. Tony was idly playing with his cane as he leaned back in his high-backed leather chair. "Relax, Andromeda. You're among friends. We're glad to see you again."

Andromeda replied somewhat stiffly; "I must confess that it is good to once again be in the company of warriors such as The Avengers. However, I could have wished for the circumstances of my rejoining your ranks to have been different."

"Oh? How so?"

"My Lord Namor and I had a…disagreement recently. When he received the summons for Avengers, he took this as an opportunity. His intention for me joining The Avengers in his stead was that I learn...discipline."

Tony and Jan burst out laughing and Steve could only shake his head in rueful amusement.

Andromeda looked perplexed and frustrated. "I fail to see the humor in my statement."

"We're not laughing at you, Andromeda. Believe me." Steve stood up and held out his hand. "It's just that the notion of Namor saying that somebody else needs discipline…in any case, welcome to The Avengers. We're proud to have you with us for as long as you want to stay."

Andromeda shook Steve's hand. "I shall remain until called back to Atlantis by my Lord Namor, if that pleases you, Captain."

"I'd be pleased if you could tell us why Namor couldn't come himself," Tony said. "Is there trouble in Atlantis?"

"Lord Namor bade me not to speak of his affairs. And he specifically forbade me to speak of his affairs to _you_, Anthony."

"Well, aren't I special?"

Steve's expression was one of concerned curiosity as he said; "Andromeda, if there's a situation in Atlantis perhaps it would be best if you informed us of it right now. This way we could be better prepared to lend assistance if needed."

"My Lord Namor said that you would be the first to offer aid, Captain. He said to thank you but that he was more than capable of seeing to the business of his own kingdom. He asks that you respect his wishes in this manner."

"Of course we will," Steve said. "Namor's a proud man. I may not agree with him 90 of the time but I respect him. And I trust him."

"That makes six actives and two reservists," Janet confirmed. "There's one more active slot. Any thought to who's going to take it?"

"Miguel's proven himself to be a solid team member in the past," Tony said. "Even though Hawkeye's given Nova his recommendation. Much as I trust Clint's judgment I'd rather go with someone we know."

"But it's not like Nova's an amateur, Tony," Bill protested. "I think folks forget just how long Nova's been in this business and how much experience he's got."

"The man's got a point, Tony," Steve agreed. "I reviewed our file on him. He's got a lot of experience both on Earth and out in space. He'd be an asset to the team."

Tony reached for the intercom again. "What say we get him and Miguel both in here and put the question to them?"

"So you think I oughta take the job?" Richard Rider asked. He was wearing his Nova uniform but was going helmetless. Somehow it felt almost natural to be walking around Avengers Mansion like this. Carol Danvers was walking next to him, her arm linked with his. She was twirling her mask by one of the eyeholes around the index finger of her other hand. Their booted feet echoed on the Brazilian teak hardwood floor as they headed toward the main doors.

"Hawkeye's got a reputation for spotting Avenger material, Richard. If he says that you got what it takes to be an Avenger, then you do. I don't see what the problem is."

Rich shrugged. "Guess I just never had that burning ambition to be an Avenger that everybody else does. I mean, I respect The Avengers, sure and it's an honor to be asked to join 'em, but-"

"But nothing." Carol stopped and turned to face Rich, affixing her mask to her face as she did so. "You do a lot of good as Nova. You can do even more good by joining up with The Avengers and adding your power and experience to the team. Didn't you tell me that the day we fought The Abomination you were wearing out shoe leather job hunting?"

Rich grinned ruefully. "Yeah…yeah, I was."

Carol waved a gloved hand over her head. "You get to live and hang out here _and_ get paid while risking your life to save the world on a daily basis. Not a bad deal."

"Not when you put it that way. So where's Ms. Marvel off to next?"

"I haven't gone by Ms. Marvel for a good long while now, Richard. I'm Warbird, you know that."

"Yeah, but I like Ms. Marvel better."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Why don't you call me Rich like everybody else does?"

"Because I like Richard better."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

After that it seemed only natural that they draw close and kiss for a long moment, the growing heat between them crackling like unchained energy until a politely discreet cough caught their attention. Jarvis was standing a respectful distance away. "Forgive the interruption Master Richard and Mistress Carol. But The Avengers have requested Master Richard's presence at once."

"That's okay, Jarv! I need to be going anyway. Save a room for me, willya?"

"Certainly, Mistress Carol."

"And do me another favor, Jarv…" Carol winked at Rich as she said, "..tell Tony to change my codename on my files from Warbird to Ms. Marvel." She leaned in and gave Rich a soft lingering kiss on the cheek. "Hope to find you here when I get back…Richard." She opened the double door and in a burst of photonic energy sped up and away into the late afternoon Manhattan sky, arcing over the skyscrapers and was gone.

Rich watched her go, his lips still tingling from her kiss. "Blue Blazes," he mumbled softly.

The Avengers turned as Rich entered Tony's office, his Nova helmet under one arm. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was seeing Carol off." Tony's office was getting quite full. Miguel Santos had arrived just before Rich and he waved jauntily from his seat between Bill Foster and Steve Rogers.

Steve indicated that Rich should take a seat on the couch next to Janet. "No problem, Richard. We've just been re-organizing the team. Clint told me that he'd made you an offer to join up and we'd like to know what you've decided. There's one slot in the active roster left open."

"Wow." Rich placed his royal blue helmet on the coffee table and studied it carefully for a long minute, his right hand resting on top of it. "The Avengers. It doesn't get any more big time than that, does it?"

"You bet your ass it don't," Tony agreed.

"Anthony Stark!" Janet gasped.

"No, that's okay," Rich said. "Mr. Stark's a guy who doesn't believe in sugarcoating the facts. I appreciate that. It's a pretty big step from The Warriors to The Avengers. But I think I'm up to it. I want the opportunity to try, at least." Rich looked over at Miguel. "But what about you, Miguel? Seems to me that if anybody has dibs on the last slot it's you. The Living Lightning was an Avenger in good standing for a long time. I sure as hell don't want to jump your spot in line."

Miguel smiled warmly and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't give it a second thought, man. Hawkeye dragged me back onto the team and while I didn't mind hanging out just in case of an emergency, I'm committed to finishing school and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You'd be doing me a favor by taking that last active slot."

"Besides, we've just decided to reactivate Avengers West Coast," Janet added. "And it makes more sense for Miguel to be out there to lend a hand if they need it rather than him being here."

"In that case, I accept." Rich stood up and walked over to shake Captain America's hand. "For as long as you need me, Nova's your man."

Seven Hours Later 

Jarvis entered the ultra secure Main Assembly Room of Avengers Mansion. Located in Sub-Basement One it was the most heavily fortified section of the mansion. The door Jarvis used to enter wasn't the main door but a special entrance for him that led to a private elevator that took him directly from the kitchen/dining room area to The Assembly Room. The door was easily as thick as that of a bank vault. Jarvis pushed a cart that held a number of covered trays as well as a pot of freshly brewed Indonesian coffee that Tony Stark was particularly fond of.

Tony himself was sitting in front of the main computer, entering information and updating the team roster. Jarvis paused and looked up at the huge computer screen. Crisp digital pictures of the current team, their tactical position and their status looked back at him.

Captain America: Chairman and Team Leader/Active  
The Wasp: Deputy Leader/Reconnaissance and Air Assault/Active  
Goliath: Technical Support/Initial Assault/Active  
Hawkeye: Rear Guard and Long Range Attack/Active  
The Beast: Technical Support/Initial Assault/Active  
Nova: Primary Air Assault/Reconnaissance/Active  
Andromeda: Point/Active

Ms. Marvel: Perimeter Assault and Primary Air Support/Reservist  
She-Hulk: Point/Reservist

Tony half swiveled his chair around and grinned at Jarvis. "That's the line-up. What do you think?"

"An impressive team indeed, Master Anthony. One worthy of the name Avengers."

"I've got a good feeling about them as well. What's this you've got?"

"I took the liberty of preparing an evening snack for you and a fresh pot of coffee as well."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Jarvis. Look, I'll be here for a while. Why don't you call it a night and turn in?"

"I have some work of my own to attend to, Master Anthony. I'm not familiar with the unique tastes of Master Richard and Master William. I must adjust the weekly menu accordingly."

"Of course. " Tony swung back to the main computer and Jarvis walked back to his private elevator and was about to enter when the soft voice of Tony Stark stopped him.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Anthony?"

"You know that I reviewed all of the digital recordings made by the mansion's security monitors to find out how Bruce Banner got out."

"I knew full well that you would, Master Anthony."

"I erased the relevant one. If by any chance Bruce had turned into The Hulk and gone on a rampage I didn't want there to be a record anywhere that you knew he had left."

"Most thoughtful of you, Master Anthony but quite unnecessary."

"The hell it wasn't. You know how much time and money I've got invested in you? You think I'm going to break in a new butler _now_?"

"I should certainly hope not, Master Anthony. You have so many other more important things to do."

"Damn straight."

Jarvis stepped through the ponderously huge door and began to pull it shut. Tony's voice stopped him again.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Anthony?"

"Bruce Banner and I don't agree that water is wet. But we do agree on one thing: You are indeed a good man."

"Thank you. Good night, Master Anthony."

"Good night, Jarvis."

The door closed with a hiss and Tony Stark leaned back in his seat, his cane lying across his knees as he looked up at the huge screen and the faces looking back at him. The faces of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Captain America. The Wasp. Goliath. Hawkeye. The Beast. Andromeda. Nova. She-Hulk. Ms. Marvel. His soul swelled with pride and he whispered two words:

"Avengers Assemble."


End file.
